Finding the Spirit
by Mako Red Eyes
Summary: Yaoi Valenwind xmasy holiday sap. be warned. When Cid gets sick from being out in bad weather, Vin learns about his caring side, and earns himself a friend. He also discovers the holiday magic along with a certain special someone....FINISHED!
1. The beginning?

DISCLAIMER! (I remembered! lol!)

I DON'T OWN FFVII OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (but I do plan to work for SquareEnix someday! grins

WARNING!: This is an R-rated fic. Mostly because of Cid. Cid, all around, is generally an R-rated sort of guy. He can't help it, and we love him anyway. BUT! This is also rated because it is YAOI. if you don't know what yaoi is, you'd better just turn around slowly and then run away screaming. ( ) ) And, being yaoi, and R rated, there will probably be your fair share of Lemony Yaoi Goodness as well.  
Finally, if you're not into the Cid X Vincent thing. Go away. Just do it. You'll hate the whole fic. You wouldn't want to read something you'd hate, now, would you?

A note to my past readers: Keep yer toes crossed, but this should probably have a far better plot than New Life did . Again, people, slap me for that fic, /_please_/

OK! ONWARD TO THE FIC! I'm not yacking anymore! Its all been said: you've been warned!

**Finding the Spirit**

1 - In the beginning there was... broken heaters and rain?

He shivered. Damn, why'd it have to be so cold in here? True, it was well into winter... Still, it was only cold in the barest millimeters past his skin, which was shining with sweat. He grunted, giving another firm push, gritting his teeth. Sometimes he had to be rough with his baby, but it was worth it. Something deep under his touch shifted, and there was a low whine, a burst of energy.

Something in The Highwind finally roared to life.

Cid sat back, wiping the sweat from his brow, heaving a sigh. Damn, that'd been tough work. Still, Cid looked around the cramped workspace he'd crawled into, the smell of metal and clean oil tickling his sinuses, it was all worth it.

Maybe now the heater would work again. He pulled the sleeves down on his jacket, frowning at the wrinkled forearms -he almost always had them rolled up. Still, it was cold. Cid was cold, and there were times when even the gruff, spitting, smoking, swearing pilot had to swallow his pride. Cid straightened up as he crawled out of the little work hole, brushed himself off, straightened his scarf and flight goggles, and lit a cigarette.

"Captain!" Cid turned quickly at the call of one of his crewmembers.

"Eh?" He grunted. He rarely need coherent speech with his men. They knew him too well already.

"Everything work out alright for you?" The younger man asked, a glimmer of worry in his pale eyes. Cid let a rather crooked smile curl up around his cigarette.

"Don't worry, pilot. We'll warm up soon enough." The younger smiled thankfully at Cid's reassurance.

"Thank the Planet, I was --"

"Freezin' yer fuckin' balls off?" Cid cut him off, finishing for him. The young man, a boy, really, smiled sheepishly.

"Something like that, Sir." He replied, allowing his smile to grow. Cid snorted out a small chuckle, and with a half-hearted wave, wandered off down the hallway.

Cid closed his eyes as he walked. He knew every square inch of this airship better than he knew himself -really- and knew he would not misstep if he wasn't looking. He took a deep breath, reveling in the smell of the clean, smooth machinery, letting his ears hone in on the language of the great plane, her soft, subtle humming speech telling him all her needs, desires, and concerns. Cid melted deeper in to the soft, steady sounds, and eventually frowned. One of the props needed work, outside... It wasn't a problem yet...but something sounded a little off. No worry. He shrugged it off. It'll be fine for now. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be warmer and have the backup I need to crawl out over the hull with a can of oil and a rope...

Cid paused. He'd nearly overshot his destination in his immersion in the Highwind. He turned, and reached out, only now opening his eyes, hand resting on a single doorknob. Bingo.He smiled wryly. Right where he'd expected it. Right room and everything. He knocked with his other hand, already turning the in." Cid swung the door open, grinning.

"Heya, Vin!" He chimed, puffing his chest out a little without even noticing it. Vincent Valentine, Ex-Turk and former hero as a member of AVALANCHE, looked up at Cid with blank eyes.

"Don't call me 'Vin', Highwind." He said softly. Cid sighed forlornly to himself. When was this spook going to thaw out a little?!

"Sure thing, Valentine." Cid said. For some reason, he had this insatiable urge to poke and prod at poor Vincent today. He didn't even know why, but he felt a distinct feeling of satisfaction as Vincent's eyes narrowed dangerously. Anyone else might have been terrified, but Cid was too busy with his own smug pride to even notice. "Anyway," He went on, not entirely oblivious, but intending to act so. "Fixed the heating system. Things should thaw out pretty soon." He boasted cheerfully.

"Very well." There was a long, stretching silence. Cid's smile froze where it was, then slowly melted off his face. Such a stiff...

"So, anyway... we'll all warm up soon." He said in some desperate form of goodbye, and turned, retreating out of the gloom that seemed to be emanating from Vincent. "And maybe you could take a lesson or two from the ambient air temperature..." He muttered darkly to himself as he stepped out.

Vincent sat quietly, watching Cid retreat. He waited until he could hear the latch click softly and the door shut completely.

"I heard that." He said in a soft whisper to the door.

"CLOUD!" Cid pounded on the blondes door, trying to shake the disappointment he felt after his 'conversation' with Vincent. It wasn't like he'd expected or even hoped for any better, and he didn't understand why it was bothering him. He waited, and pounded on the door again. "DAMNIT, STRIFE! OPEN UP!" He sensed someone walking down the hallway, but ignored them, and pounded roughly against the door, again. Whoever it was paused, and reached over his shoulder to open the door casually. Cid choked mentally, and turned around to see Cloud standing behind him, smiling wryly.

"Has it ever occurred to you, Captain, that some people like a little fresh air, even on a cold day?" Cid snorted.

"No. Whatzit to ya?" He responded. Cloud chuckled, stepping past him into his room.

"Let me guess, the heat's back on." Cloud went on coolly. Cid sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, just finished fixin' it. Will ya tell anyone else who might /care/ please?" Cid said halfheartedly. Cloud turned, eyebrow raised in surprise. Did he just say 'please'??!But Cid had turned away, closing Cloud's door in his face as he went. Cloud shrugged it off, turning back into his room.

Cid probably could have used the socialization, going to the other individual rooms of the other members of AVALANCHE, but somehow, his interaction with Vincent, and furthermore with Cloud, had dampened his spirits, leaving him feel rather rejected.

This was supposed to be fun...He thought bitterly. Merry fuckin' X-Mas. YeeshHe sighed heavily. They'd all gotten together and were flying to Wutai for a little holiday get-together after several years of minimal contact. Meteor had long been defeated, along with Sephiroth and ShinRa and all that other crap, and Cid, now nearly forty, found himself simply wishing he could go back home. Some holiday spirit I have...

He paused again, closing his eyes. It was a meditive habit, listening to his planes in motion, and he let the steady sounds calm him. Damn...there's that ping again... He tilted his head in several directions, honing in on the sound within the giant ship. ...There...He opened his eyes again, and sighed. Might as well...He went down to one of the several tool closets within the Highwind, and then changed direction, climbing up several flights of steps, crossing catwalks, and finally opened a small hatch, barely wide enough for him to squeeze through, head emerging into the cold December air, at high altitude.

"Shit!" He snapped his head back into the relative warmth of the interior, pulling his goggles down, and his scarf and collar up. Fucking cold... I hate the winter...Crawling out fully this time, Cid edged his way across the fragile metal shell, crawling towards one of the suspended propellers carefully, head and shoulders hunched to avoid some of the biting cold. He paused, reaching the cylindrical shell around the motor to the propeller, which was spinning dangerously overhead, and with a few careful taps in the right spots, a hidden compartment popped open. Cid smiled wryly, the cause of the ping instantly obvious. "You stupid fucks..." He muttered, chasing out a few small rodents -which fell to their deaths several miles below- of the motor compartment, and quickly pulled out the strange components of what had been a nest. He found several interesting things, including a small metal washer, two screws, a gold-tipped bullet that Cid could only guess once belonged to Vincent, two pink hair ties, a whole ball of thread, a faded rubber band, a half pound of lint, and one of his lost buttons to his favorite shirt. Cid pocketed the salvageable items and let the rest meet the same fate as the critters that had put them there in the first place. This isn't so bad...He thought, somewhat bemused by his findings. Cid began to think twice when several large droplets of water splashed against his goggles and nose. They were freezing cold, and he swore again. A few more spatters of rain sprinkled against Cid's face and the hull of the Highwind, then, as if a switch had been flipped, it began to pour. "FUCK!" Cid cried, instantly drenched. He hurried, applying a small coating of oil to soothe whatever rough spots might have been caused in the internal workings of his baby because of the critter nest, then turned, packing his unused tools away, and crawled unsteadily back to the still open hatch leading inside.

Cid slipped twice climbing back down the ladder, knocking his chin once firmly enough to make him see stars. Fortunately, he hadn't slipped clean off the top of his plane. For that, he was grateful. For the rest, he hated the world, god, and anything else that happened to cross his will.

Finally, he sank to the floor, grateful, for a few moments, for somewhat stable ground. He ran a hand through his soaking hair, an shivered. Stupid winter...crap weather...He thought balefully. He stood again, shakily, though he didn't notice it yet. Shivering, he wandered back down to normal levels, leaving puddles of rainwater behind him.

By the time Cid was walking down the hallway back to his own room, he was shaking so badly he could barely walk, his teeth chattering badly, his nose running from the cold. At least it's warming up a little, right?

Cid was so busy trying to put one foot in front of the other, still oblivious to his condition, at least on any conscious level, that he didn't notice Vincent stepping out of his own room.

"Highwind, are you--?" Vincent asked in surprise at the sight of Cid, blue -tinted and shivering, and soaked to the bone. "Cid! What happened to your face?!" He cut himself off and changed questions as Cid came into view more clearly, the lower side of his jaw a royal shade of purplish blue, and heading towards the greenish side. It was one hell of a shiner, and Vincent knew it must have hurt.

Cid frowned. "My face is fine, thank you." He said hoarsely. Vincent shook his head in negation.

"No, your jaw's completely bruised up, what happened?" Vincent corrected. Cid's eyes narrowed.

"'Th' hell did you become so damned talkative?" Cid growled irritably. Vincent was caught taken aback. His jaw worked in silence, too stunned at the moment to talk. Cid leaned against the wall, his head spinning slightly. Fucking hell... I didn't mean that...He thought sadly. He looked up at the gunman. "Look, I just slipped 'n a ladder. 'll be fine..." He said, his voice slurring slightly under the chills racking him. Cid closed his eyes, still leaning.

"Highwind, you need to get into some dry clothes." Vincent pointed out. Cid peeled one eye open. It was incredibly hard work.

"'M fine." He said firmly. He lurched away from the wall, and started his way back down the hallway, staggering slightly. Vincent watched him go in concern, still too taken aback by Cid's appearance and words to do anything. It was Vincent's greatest weakness: his silence, but it was one that he couldn't quite overcome.

Cid tripped and fell just as he was opening the door to his room, falling face first onto thankfully carpeted floor. He crawled up, groaning, off the plush surface, and turned enough to kick the door shut. Shit...He shivered again, coughing. He staggered back to his feet, just making it to his closet. He found a sweater and sweat pants, tossed them on the bed, managed to strip down out of his sopping clothes, kicking them all off into one corner-he didn't exactly care right now what the water did to his carpet - and struggled through the simple motions of dressing himself again. He broke into another coughing fit, and collapsed into bed, barely managing to actually pull one of the heavy comforters over his shaking body before gladly letting himself lapse into unconsciousness

"Hey, Cloud, aren't we supposed to be landing soon?" Tifa asked anxiously, glancing over at the slightly shorter man. Cloud nodded, looking around.

"Yeah. We're almost there." He agreed.

"Shouldn't Cid be up here? Where is he?" Tifa pressed. Overhearing, Nanaki, once known as Red XIII padded up to rest on his haunches at Tifa's feet.

"I haven't seen him all morning." Nanaki observed. Cloud frowned, looking around at the crew surrounding them. They'd all come up to the bridge for a view of Wutai from the sky.

"Have any of you seen the Captain?" Cloud asked loudly to the crew. The all looked up, shaking their heads, and exchanging nonchalant expressions.

Vincent stood in a shadowy corner, listening to the conversation focused around Cloud, wondering if he should speak up. He sighed stepping foreword, still not drawing the attentions of the others. He cleared his throat, and Tifa and Nanaki's heads snapped around. Cloud turned more slowly.

"I saw him last night. He didn't look entirely healthy." Vincent informed.

"What? Why not?" Tifa pressed.

"I do not know, but he was soaked to the bone, which may have a lot to do with it."

Cloud frowned.

"The hell was he doing soaking wet?"

"I can hardly imagine. Perhaps someone should check on him."

Cid trembled, breathing rough, body burning. He coughed violently, rolling over in his sleep. His world spun in black incoherency, fever-high nightmares wracking his nerves, increasing the agony digging into every fiber of his being. He was conscious- though from the outside one wouldn't be able to tell. His lungs burned, his eyes ached, and he was freezing. His teeth hurt from clenching them against the discomfort. His brow was sore from clamping his eyes shut so hard. He had the distinct urge to cry. But, somehow, past his delirium, he knew that he could not, /would/ not cry when he couldn't even consciously recall his name. He spun through the night, not sure if a minute or a year would pass at any given time.

A million years later, past the heat and the cold and the pain, Cid sensed a change around him. It seemed distant, as if viewed or heard from a long distance. A bar of light into his dark, humid room, the presence of others, voices, softly whispered, but so clear they might as well screamed their words. God, his head hurt.

"Ssh, oh good, he's still asleep." Tifa whispered, glancing back to Vincent and Nanaki. The great cat lifted his nose in the air, sniffing.

"He's really sick."

"You can tell just from the smell?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"I'm sure if you paid attention even you could pick up the smell of sickness in this room, Tifa." Nanaki pointed out. Vincent agreed, though he didn't say anything. There was that thick, sickly sweet smell to the air, though it wasn't strong, more a subconscious sense than actual notable scent. He knew Tifa would notice it too. Tifa strode into the room bravely, Nanaki padding quietly behind. Vincent hung back in the doorway, feeling uncomfortable. Tifa rested the back of her wrist against Cid's forehead, snatching her hand away again as if she'd been burned.

"My god..." She murmured, alarmed. "Someone needs to keep a close watch on him... he's burning up." She announced.

"You're probably the best person for the job, Tifa." Nanaki observed. Tifa made a face.

"Ugh... I don't' want to put up with the profanity when he wakes up. Not to mention his mood." Tifa said, backing away from the crumpled form in the bed.

"Oh, Tifa..." Nanaki chided.

Cid felt a moment's bliss as something soft and cool pressed against his forehead. There was nothing like the gentle touch of a woman to make you feel better when in fact, you felt like living crap.

"My god... Someone needs to keep a close watch on him..." Cid vaguely realized that he was 'him' and that something was horribly wrong.

"You're probably the person for the job, Tifa." Who was that?

"Ugh..." What? "I don't want to put up with the profanity when he wakes up. Not to mention his mood." Cid felt a pang of defiant anger, but didn't have the energy to even clue off to his visitors that he was coherent enough to follow their conversation.

"Oh, Tifa..." Atta boy!

"No, really. He's /awful/! He's never grateful, never pleasant, and god, he can be such a /jerk/!" Cid felt his anger turn to another sharp pain within him. I'm.../awful/...?Somehow, he'd never realized that he was /that/ offensive. "Tell me, Nanaki, would /you/ want to do something like take care of someone hand and foot for god knows how long, when all the thanks you're gunna get is a stream of profanity and lewd comments?!" Cid choked, the emotional pain unbearable. He'd never realized... He burst into a coughing fit, the tremors fueled by his upset.

Tifa's head spun around as Cid sat up, coughing violently, eyes wide open, but horribly unfocused.

"Cid!" She cried, turning back to him. "Are you alright...?" She trailed off at the empty look he gave her.

"'m fine. Just need to sleep 't off..." He muttered coldly, sinking back into bed, rolling over, away from them all. Tifa glared at his back, and turned and left swiftly, Nanaki bounding out after her.

Outside, Tifa shut the door to Cid's room quickly, and turned back to her two companions.

"See what I mean?!" Nanaki and Vincent both rolled their eyes. Unfortunately, Tifa caught Vincent, who was right in front of her, in the act. "Okay, fine. You take care of him if you don't believe me!" She cried, storming off without another word. Vincent and Nanaki exchanged glances.

"PMS." Nanaki muttered, and bounded off after her, leaving Vincent, again, to his lonesome. Vincent stood, just, standing there, for a very long moment. He stared absently at Cid's shut door. Finally, he looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Why me?!" With that, he opened the door and crept back into the dark room, feeling unusually anxious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

I'm back! grins I'm going to warn you all right now this kinda involves my own search for the Chrismas Spirit. Expect it to grow sappy, smutty, and self-gratifying.

Another thing I want to mention is there are all kinds of religions out there, some that concern Christmas, some that dont. I myself am a Christmas pseron. Still, I don't mean to exclude anyone, or insult or anything else.

I jsut dont know better. . That said, I hope you enjoy this! :) :)

One more!: I threw this out at the beloved CidxVin yahoo group i'm a member of, and someone seemed a little insulted by the PMS comment. Ok. I'm a girl, and I know Pms.(it sucks!) Most likely, all the readers are women as well(don't be mad if I'm wrong, please!), as I have yet to meet a guy who's interested in yaoi. (laughs) Please don't be insulted by this. Its just a boyish offhanded comment that would mostl likely be made, especially given Tifa's mood. . :)

MRE


	2. Nursemaid

Finding the Spirit

2- Nursemaid

"Cid, are you awake?" Cid made a small choking sound as a response, fighting another burst of coughing. Vincent sighed and walked back over to the pilot's bedside. He touched Cid's shoulder gently, and Cid collapsed into a coughing fit, curling up on himself with the violence of the attack. Vincent swallowed. This isn't good…He was distracted from his own worry as Cid rolled back over, looking up at him, eyes alarmingly lucid.

"Am I really…." He coughed, "That big of a jerk…?" Vincent sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "…Be honest, Vincent." Cid added softly. Vincent was caught by the softness of Cid's voice, horribly out of his character, and he looked back down at the ill man, feeling his chest constrict in sympathy.

"Yeah… sometimes you are." Vincent admitted. Cid closed his eyes tightly, nodding in acceptance. Vincent swallowed, not wanting to allow Cid any more suffering at the moment, whether from the illness or self inflicted. "Why were you so wet last night, anyway?" Vincent asked, changing the subject before Cid could say more. He figured it was a safe enough question. Cid gave a small derisory snort, then burst into coughing again. Finally, he calmed down enough to speak.

"Was out workin' on one of the props. Had a ping in it I needed to fix." He said roughly. "Fuckin' started to pour on my ass while I was out there…" He grumbled. Vincent grimaced.

"And you had to go out, just short of nighttime, in bad weather, to do so then and there?" Vincent pressed, a little irritated with Cid's apparent spurt of idiocy. Cid made a face.

"It was drivin' me nuts. I woulda' heard it all night…" He burst into coughs again, and sank back into bed tiredly, staring up hollowly at the shadowy ceiling. "Damn it…" He closed his eyes, feeling the heat of his eyelids, and grimaced. "Didn't expect-" his speech was broken by small coughs "-ta get so- damned--sick…" Vincent watched Cid struggle a little against his coughing, and then moved finally, pulling the blankets up around Cid again.

"You have a high fever. I'm going to go see if there's anything I can get to help it." He said, voice level. "We've reached Wutai, and as far as I can tell, are circling until further notice. I suggest you rest as much as you can." Cid frowned.

" Tell someone to land the damned thing, will ya?" He managed. Vincent nodded, turned on his heel, and left.

Cid watched Vincent go, and then continued to stare at the closed door in his wake, for quite a while. Again, Vincent's presence had left him feeling hollow inside, despite the significant improvement in their conversation. He began to heave a sigh, only to have to choke it off, as another fit of coughing struck him. Cid sank back - the coughing had brought him temporarily to a sitting position - breathing hard, body aching from the way it tensed every time he seemingly hacked up a lung. This sucks…He closed his eyes, letting his now mostly lucid mind drift. 'No, really. He's /awful/! He's never grateful, never pleasant, and god, he can be such a /jerk/!'Cid groaned, pushing his palms over his eyes, trying to shut Tifa's voice out of his head. He'd sincerely had no clue that anyone had a problem with his demeanor. He knew he was a little, well, say rough around the edges, but it was a part of who he was, for the most part, and if not that, a part of who he was expected to be. He'd always assumed the latter, and that it was an excepted part of him. Suddenly, he felt like nothing more than a shit stain on an expensive carpet. The pain caused by this realization was far more severe than Cid would have guessed it could be. Now, every time he thought of Tifa, or anyone else for that matter, his heart constricted in on itself, squeezing up into his throat, threatening to gag him. He felt awful.

Vincent sighed. He did that a lot. He didn't like having to interact with people, and here he was, not only caring for the sick, but now he was relaying messages to others as well. It was beginning to irritate him. Still, Vincent had the strong sense that as a person, he was utterly inadequate, and therefore found himself duty-bound, and carried out his mission quietly, without complaint. Just because he wasn't complaining, however, didn't mean he was enjoying himself.

Walking into the open bridge of the Highwind, Vincent glanced around at the crewmen, all at their own stations, working quietly. They really didn't need Cid's command to fly the ship, but they seemed to prefer to be told exactly what to do, and Cid seemed to enjoy telling them just so even more. Assessing the scene, Vincent quickly picked out a man standing at Cid's usual post, at the pinnacle of events on the bridge. He didn't hide his purposeful stride as he approached the man, who turned and saluted as he reached comfortable earshot.

"Hullo, Mr. Valentine," he greeted. Vincent found himself surprised at the title. It sounded so…old fashioned. It almost threw him mentally off balance. Almost. He gave a shallow, but polite nod of recognition. "Have we located the Captain yet?" the pilot pressed. Vincent nodded again.

"Yes. He's come down with something and is bed ridden." Vincent informed, voice, face, and posture neutral, almost stiff. "He requested that you manage yourselves in landing the Highwind." Vincent finished. The pilot saluted him.

"Yessir. Best wishes to the Captain." With that, he released Vincent from his obligation to speak, and turned back to the control panel he stood near. Vincent didn't waste a minute in turning on his heel and hurrying out of the bridge.

Vincent was glad to be done with the messenger boy business, until he realized he now had to find himself down to the infirmary. He groaned aloud, dropping his head into his hand for a moment in exasperation. He hated nothing more in this world than he hated hospitals, or anything remotely close to one. He barely even found the small alcove of a room, on one of the upper levels of the airship. It had probably once been a utility closet or something, because it sure as hell wasn't an actual room. A pathetic nine by eleven rectangle with a desk, cabinets, and a single, creaky cot-style bed with white sheets. It really wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for the gurney-esque bed in the corner.

Behind the desk was yet another young man -Cid didn't seem to hire anyone older than himself - lounging with a Playboy magazine propped up on his thighs, his legs elevated to nearly eye-level because his feet were propped sloppily on the desk. Vincent frowned at him for quite a while before his presence was noticed. When he did notice Vincent, the boy yelped, dropping his feet from the desk, straightening his cap and uniform, and stuffing the magazine into some obscure drawer in the desk.

"Uh, er…Hello there! Didn't see ya come in!" He fumbled awkwardly. Vincent gave him a level look. "Uh…um, how, err, can I help ya?" Vincent gave him one last frown before speaking.

"Your Captain has come down with something consisting of, as far as I can tell, a high fever and a severe cough. I aspire to retrieve something to help alleviate such symptoms." The boy blinked his big blue eyes at Vincent twice, in confusion. Vincent sighed. "Give me something to fix a cough and fever." He said flatly, irritation seeping through his cool exterior. The boy snapped his fingers, jumping up.

"Right-O! I got just th' thing fer ya!" He was rifling through one of the cabinets behind the desk, and finally pulled out a small white bottle. He tossed it unprofessionally to Vincent, who, frowning, caught it easily. He raised a dark eyebrow. "Two 'o those ev'ry four hours 'till he's looking' better." The boy chirped, already looking distractedly down at the drawer he'd stashed his magazine in. "Have a nice day, Mister." He said flopping back down in the position he'd been in before Vincent had interrupted him, completely ignoring the other man now. He eyed Vincent, who was watching him disdainfully. "Need sumfin else?" He asked, not quite so nicely. Vincent grunted, and turned on his heel and left quickly, having the sudden urge to throttle something. Somewhere below his main level of consciousness, several bloodthirsty demons absently rumbled an approval.

Working his way back to Cid's quarters, the pills rattling noisily in their bottle , grating on his nerves even more. This sucks.He thought crabbily. Reaching Cid's room, he had to stop and breathe a little, calming himself before he opened the door. Upon entering, his irritation faded at the sight of Cid, curled up on himself, shaking visibly, even from the doorway, whimpering softly. Vincent suddenly felt awful for his irritation with Cid.

Approaching carefully, he set down the pills on the bedside table, and reached out, touching Cid's shoulder gently with his good hand.

"Cid?" He queried softly. Cid remained where he was, apparently asleep or unconscious. "Cid?" Vincent repeated a little louder. Cid gave a small cry of pain, but didn't respond to Vincent. Vincent carefully rolled the stockier man over, shaking him slightly. Cid's eyes drifted open, gazing hazily up at him, almost incoherent.

"Vin…?" It was barely audible, the hoarse whisper the best Cid could manage. In the forty five minutes Vincent had been gone, Cid had apparently spiraled downward in his illness. Vincent only hoped he'd now hit rock bottom and would begin to recover soon.

"Yes, Highwind, its me." Vincent confirmed, ignoring his hated nickname for the time being.

"Oh…" Cid couldn't manage much else. He was sweating heavily, and his eyes were rolling slightly, as if he might be dizzy. Vincent frowned in concern. Reaching out, he pushed Cid's sweat-drenched bangs off his forehead, pressing his palm firmly to the clammy skin. Cid closed his eyes against the touch, and Vincent could feel him shaking.

"Are you hot or cold?" Vincent asked him after a moment.

"...gunna…burn…to death…" Cid murmured weakly. Vincent noticed with no small level of alarm that there was a certain level of sincere fear in Cid's voice.

"You'll be alright." Vincent reassured. "I got you some medicine that'll help you out. I'm going to go get some water for you, alright?" Cid nodded, eyes fixed on Vincent. "Stay covered up-" Cid made a face. "-or your fever won't break. Got it?" Cid looked slightly petulant, but nodded, settling back down weakly. Vincent spared one look and then hurried out of the room. Cid let himself sink back into oblivion.

Vincent didn't really contemplate his sudden concern for Cid. The pilot was terribly ill, and concern was a reasonable response. The drive to hurry and find any items to help alleviate the man was furthermore justified. Still, the notion that lingered in Vincent's head the most was the quiet, resigned fear that had settled itself into Cid's voice. It wasn't just sickness, pain or discomfort. There was something else eating at Cid now, and Vincent had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"He heard you." He said, leveling an empty look at Tifa. He'd gotten her to assist him in finding some food and water for Cid while he located both some wet towels and extra blankets. Now they were walking back towards the Captain's room, Tifa having trouble keeping up with Vincent's brisk stride.

"What?" Tifa looked back over her shoulder at him in confusion, not following what he said to her at all.

"Highwind. He heard you griping about having to take care of him." Tifa stopped, incredulous.

"He was asleep!"

"Apparently not." Vincent said softly. "Thought you'd like to know, though." Tifa frowned.

"Serves him right." She said after a moment. Vincent felt a surge of anger flash though him. That's not right…He didn't say anything, though. He was a little surprised at his own righteous defensiveness on Cid's behalf. Beside him, Tifa had fallen into her own silence, and soon enough, they'd reached Cid's room. Vincent turned and took the tray from Tifa's hands, tossing the blankets over his shoulder.

"I'll take care of this." He said, tone a little icy. He was thoroughly miffed at Tifa's attitude. Tifa shrugged flippantly, and wandered off. Vincent slipped back into Cid's room for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"No…no!" Vincent stopped short at Cid's strained cry. He was thrashing in bed, apparently locked in a nightmare. Planet…He couldn't help but stand silently, and simply watch Cid in his internal struggle for a moment. His thrashings held that same sick fascination that watching a car crash had. Horrible, painful to look at, but somehow incredibly interesting. When a small cry of terror escaped Cid's throat, Vincent finally snapped out of his semi-trance and rushed over to the prone figure, quickly moving to shake Cid awake. In one hand, Vincent felt bad about waking Cid when he needed rest so badly, but the way his nightmares were going, the gunman highly doubted Cid was actually resting. Vincent knew the nightmare world far better than anyone had the right to, and felt a certain empathy for Cid. Vincent had to shake the man a second time to stir him from his nightmare, and when Cid came around, it was with a half-scream. Vincent, knowing the terror before consciousness fully returned, backed away for a moment, giving Cid his space as he came around. Cid finally looked up at him, eyes wide and pain glazed, but clear enough. He was breathing raggedly. He blinked, and gave Vincent a small, weak, crooked smile.

"Th-thanks." He said, apparently aware that he'd been having a nightmare. Vincent nodded.

"You need to take this medicine anyway." He said, somehow needing to avoid saying such things as 'you're welcome'. He held out the glass of water to Cid, who took it in both hands, still nearly spilling it, sipping carefully as Vincent went back to get the pills he'd gotten earlier. "Here," He handed the pills to Cid, who nearly dropped them, before Vincent caught them again swiftly with a sigh. Cid gave him a sorry look.

"Sorry…I…" He attempted weakly, not even really able to talk very well. He'd stopped coughing, somewhat, but his throat was raw and his voice had shattered to pieces. Vincent shook off the apology with a quick shake of his head, hair flying around his shoulders in a mane of ebony.

"Ssh. Here, let's just do it this way." He said gently, simply pushing the pills against Cid's lips without further warning. Cid took them willingly, though he averted his eyes in embarrassment, quickly lifting the glass of water to sip from it, swallowing them before he could cough them up again.

Vincent wondered briefly why his palm was tingling where Cid's lips had brushed against them.

"Thanks….Vincent." Cid said softly, leaning back again, pulling up the blanket Vincent had brought him around his shoulders, almost hugging it like a child would. Cid's gratitude easily redirected Vincent's attention from his own strange thoughts, centering them on something more concrete. Vincent's stern face softened a little.

"Don't….don't worry about it." He said gently. Cid gave him a critical look from where he rested, though Vincent could see his eyes were getting heavy again. Vincent lifted a damp towel from a bowl he'd brought, and folded it carefully, laying it across Cid's flushed forehead. Cid's eyes drifted shut in relief. "Someone has to take care of our Captain." He added softly, and Cid's sky-shaded eyes flashed open again, meeting Vincent's in a look that left Vincent momentarily reeling. Open and shining with swirling gratitude, relief, and joy. The only anchor against the sudden change was Cid flashing him a brilliant grin for a moment before having to turn away to cough softly. Done with his fit, Cid lay back again, closing his eyes, and not saying another thing. Vincent stood, stunned, for a moment, before finally turning over the now warm washcloth on Cid's temple, and leaving the man to rest.

Cid smiled softly to himself as he sank back into sleep. 'Someone has to take care of our Captain…'Vincent's voice had broken all the barriers between himself and reality that his fever had built, just for that split instant, giving him some sweet level of hope. Thanks, Vin… god, someone remind me to buy you a few beers or lunch or a gun cleaning kit or something…Cid sincerely hoped he would remember that sentiment when he recovered enough to act upon it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Aaaww! Poor Shido! Soo sick and pathetic. (and burtalized by Tifa! glares) I've been told I'm horribly cruel to Cid. Yes. you're right. But I love him, I really do! Honest! I guess I'm just a bit of a sadist.. . . lol. That's horrible. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS. No reviews, NO UPDATES! Hwahahahah!

Vincent: (glares) there you go stealing my laugh again  
MRE: I like your laugh.  
Vincent: Weirdo...  
MRE: YEP!


	3. Winter wonderland

Finding the Spirit

3-Winter Wonderland

Tifa smiled, stretching into the Wutai winter air. It was snowing, and the exotic town was beautiful. The Highwind had been landed, without Cid, and most of the group had disbanded into the city for a little exploration. Beside her, Cloud strolled silently, stepping quietly through the snow-laced ground. He didn't like Wutai so much, but he supposed it was better than some places, like Midgar. The only thing he had to worry about here was---

"CLLLLLOUD! TIIIIFAAAAA!" Cloud found himself securely tackled onto his back by a slender young woman. Standing above him, Tifa burst into laughter.

--Yuffie. Cloud groaned. It wasn't that he disliked the young shinobi. He admired her for her resilience and life, and beside the fact, she was utterly brilliant, even back when he'd first met her, when she was only in her teens. What he didn't like was how her way of greeting him, even after eight years' time worth of maturing. Cloud climbed to his feet, literally picking Yuffie up with him, and set her upright on her feet, brushing the snow out of his hair and off his backside. Beside him, Tifa was giggling madly. Yuffie grinned.

"Heya, Cloud! Teef!" He chirped happily, sizing her friends up. They were both dressed warmly, though Cloud less so than Tifa, who could barely move with all the insulation she was wearing. The mako kept Cloud warm enough, and he barely felt the freezing temperatures. Yuffie, however, was still in her shorts and turtleneck of old, though both fashions were worn a little more conservatively now. "I saw the Highwind circling, I thought you guys would never land!" She went on. Cloud snorted.

"Cid got sick and the crew wanted to wait for his command. We eventually gave up." Cloud said. Yuffie grinned.

"Ha! Old Geezer finally did himself in, huh?!" Tifa snorted.

"Yeah, actually. Dumbass went and climbed out into the wind and the rain just short of sunset to work on the exterior of his stupid plane in the freezing cold." Cloud shot Tifa a glance, but it wasn't noticed at all. "He's pretty under the weather now, I'll wager he even misses Christmas." Yuffie laughed.

"Man. Two weeks?! Hah, he's so old he'll probably kick off in one." Yuffie said, a hint of acid in her voice.

"Damn…Bet his ears are burning…." Cloud muttered, wandering off, not really wanting to hear the girls gripe. He wouldn't consider Cid his favorite person, but he didn't hate the man, either, and actually held a high level of respect for him.

Tifa and Yuffie stood watching Cloud sulk off on his own in silence. Tifa waved her hand in a offhanded gesture.

"He always does that. Don't worry about it." She said. Yuffie wrinkled her nose.

"Still all serious and introverted, huh?"

"Yeah, but I still love him…" Tifa said dreamily. Yuffie gave her a look. Tifa shrugged it off. "C'mon, lets go shopping!" She said, pulling Yuffie off with her.

Vincent stood looking out at the winter wonderland stretching around the airship. Everyone had left the security of the Highwind to follow their own devices. Nanaki and Barret had wandered off, Cloud and Tifa going out together as well. Reeve was supposed to be meeting them in a week, and Yuffie was likely somewhere in the City, tracking down each of the team. Marlene, now old enough to take care of herself, had gone off on her own, announcing she had to find her father a Christmas present. That left only Vincent to himself, and Cid, still asleep in his room. Even most of the crew had wandered off. Turning away from the white glare beyond the window, Vincent headed back towards Cid's room. He had the sudden urge to go out himself, but wanted to tell Cid before he left.

Pushing the door open carefully, Vincent poked his head into Cid's room.

"Highwind?" He said softly. He could see the lump under a heap of blankets that was actually Cid, shift a little as the man lifted his head.

"Eh?" It was hoarse, but clearer than it had been. The medicine must be helping, Vincent mused.

"I'm going to go out for a while, do you think you'll be alright on your own?" Vincent asked carefully. He stepped in closer so Cid wouldn't have to struggle to communicate with him. "I won't be gone long." He added as a reassuring afterthought.

"mm. I'll be fine." Cid said after a moment. Vincent nodded.

"You can take two more of those pills in about an hour if you need them." He said, tone going professional. "Uh, is there anything you want?" He added, feeling a little bad that Cid was being so badly left out. Cid visibly shrugged under the covers.

"Naah. I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Alright then…" Vincent turned to go.

"Hey, Vincent," Cid began, again carefully using his proper name. Vincent paused, turning back to face him. "Can I ask ya somethin?" Cid pressed.

"I don't see why not." Vincent replied, wondering what sore spot the pilot would inadvertently prod with his would-be innocent query. This always happened.

"Why'd you come, anyway?" Cid asked quietly. Vincent frowned. "I mean," Cid went on, struggling not to say anything that might insult the quiet man. "You don't seem like the type to enjoy big warm 'n fuzzy get-togethers full o' sappy music and Christmas cheer." Cid finished. Vincent blinked. He has a point…I don't. But…

"I'm not sure, actually." Vincent admitted. Now why did I do that??"You don't exactly strike me as 'warm and fuzzy' either, Highwind." He said quickly, saving himself. Cid gave a weak snort.

"T's cuz everyone 'spects me 'ta be da Cap'n, not fuckin' Sant'r Claus." He said softly, voice sad. Vincent nodded, noting not only the sadness, but the way Cid's words had slurred badly, betraying his exhaustion.

"Perhaps," Vincent said softly, "someday you'll be able to be yourself and not what the people around you expect you to be." Cid's eyes rolled up to his mournfully, but the pilot didn't respond. Vincent replaced the damp cloth that had slid down off Cid's forehead, gripping the man's shoulder gently before turning again to leave. "Rest up, Highwind." He said softly, and left, almost in a hurry to escape the pain in Cid's eyes.

Vincent blinked against the white glare of the snow. The cold didn't bother him, nor did the strange looks he received from the people on the streets as he passed -He dressed in his same red cloak and dark clothes as always, didn't care if it was Christmas time, when people dressed a little merrier. There wasn't much about Vincent Valentine that ever changed.

He found the snow beautiful, loved it for its seemingly never ending sparkle, the way it turned even the ugliest landscapes into something almost magical. As a child, he'd only encountered snow once or twice, and later on in life as a Turk, he was often too busy on some job or another to fully appreciate it. He was no longer terminally miserable, though still hadn't exactly 'found himself', and was now capable of appreciating the smaller blessings in life, whether he felt he deserved them or not. The snow was one of those things. There were many things about the winter seasons that he found depressing: the end of the life cycle, the way the leaves fell from everything in the fall…his birthday… But then again, he loved the colors of the world in autumn, the rich oranges and yellows, hints of red and bronze… He loved the way the air smelled after the first rain, and he loved the snow. He realized that for every part about these seasons he disliked, there was something he loved. He didn't realize that was the beginning of an optimistic outlook.

Optimism was still something he was missing out on.

This was the reason that, despite the beautiful view, he was still worrying about Cid back on the Highwind, sick, and alone. He knew the rugged old pilot was tough, perhaps more so than was good for him, but tough as nails, nonetheless.

As Vincent wandered deeper into town, quietly watching the other people on the streets watching him, pausing every now and then to look with mild interest into a storefront, he had this strange impulse nagging at the back of his brain. He wanted to find something that might help make Cid feel better. His practical side screamed 'medicine' or something like it. Somehow, Vincent had the feeling that wouldn't make Cid actually /feel/ better, though. He tried to push the feeling away.

"Hey! You came out!" Vincent paused at the familiar, sweet voice, and looked down to see Marlene, Barret's daughter, smiling up at him. Her big brown eyes were shining behind her smile.

"Hello, Marlene." Vincent said, almost smiling back. Even before all his traumas, Vincent hadn't been big on smiling. Still, there were few who were resistant to the girls' charm.

'You come out to buy everybody Christmas presents too?" She pressed, smiling dazzlingly. Vincent chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps. I'm just out for a walk for now, though." Marlene nodded at Vincent's response.

"Okay! Lemmie know if you need anything, okay?" She skipped past him. "Bye!" Vincent watched her go, idly wishing he had as much spirit as Barret's daughter had. Or any child, for that matter. He daydreamed of a carefree life as he wandered further, finally, without even realizing it, stepping into one of the many stores.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Vincent looked up, startled by the hearty greeting. Bundled in a corner, huddled over a small space heater, was an older fellow, rosy cheeked and smiling. He wore a knit cap over his head, a down jacket pulled up high around his ears. He looked half frozen to death, yet still he was smiling merrily. In the time it'd taken Vincent to process his surprise, the man had gone on. "You okay there, son? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Vincent looked up again, eyes open wide, candidly surprised. The shopkeeper laughed, a deep belly laugh that could be contagious to even the most fickle bastard. Vincent dared crack a small, shy smile.

"No, I am fine." He replied softly. "I'm just not used to such warm greetings." He added, looking down. The man in the beanie cap and jacket stood, grinning, and crossed the small space of the shop to clap Vincent on the shoulder.

"Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything, isn't there!" The man said merrily. "'specially this time 'o year. Magical stuff can happen to anyone." Vincent looked away.

"I wouldn't know." Vincent muttered. The old man's bright eyes saddened for a moment, as he repositioned himself to look Vincent in the face.

"Yeah… I can see, you've had a rough life, 'specially for someone so young. Yer eyes are twice the age 'o the rest of you." He observed, eyeing Vincent gently. Vincent looked right back for a moment. He noticed my true age in my eyes, but he made no comment on their strange color or the glow, or my claw, or anything…

"I'm older than I look." Vincent said softly.

"Yeah?" The old man said skeptically. Vincent figured he was probably adding another five years or so to however old he thought Vincent was. "By how much?" Vincent smiled wryly.

"Thirty years." A thin, gray eyebrow hitched up in surprise. "ShinRa science experiment." Vincent added by means of explanation. The old man's surprise faded, and he nodded slowly.

"Bastards…" He mumbled angrily, then looked back up. "What's your name, Son?" Vincent was again surprised by the man's pleasant demeanor.

"Uh. Vincent…. Vincent Valentine." Vincent said slowly, befuddled. The man held out his hand cheerfully.

"Pleasure to meet you, Vincent! Names' Nicholas." Vincent took Nicholas' age-gnarled fist in his own youthful hand, shaking it firmly. "So, what can I do for you, Vincent? Looking for anything in particular?" He asked amiably. Vincent shook his head, long hair falling everywhere over his eyes for a moment.

"No….but I do have a sick friend who I'd like to do something for… I wouldn't know where to begin, though." Vincent said quietly. Friend…? Well, yes, I suppose so.Nicholas chuckled at how Vincent's voice took on a surprised tone during his own words.

"Well, what's this friend of yours like." He asked with a grin.

"You might know who he is, actually." Vincent said with a wry smirk. Nicholas laughed.

"I've seen a lot of people around here that I recognize but don't know personally, actually. Seems the whole of AVALANCHE is visiting." He gave Vincent a knowing smile. Vincent shifted a little, feeling a little uncomfortable. "So," Nicholas went on. "Who's this friend of yours I should know?"

"Cid Highwind." Nicholas' eyes lit up.

"Aah, I was hoping you were going to say that. I had the pleasure of meeting the young man once. Clever fellow. Born to have his dreams come true." The nostalgia creeping into the old man's voice was loud and clear past his jovial tones. Vincent got the distinct impression that Nicholas might have had a similar dream to Cid's. "Well well, lets see then…Aah… Over here, if you will. I'd like to show you something." Nicholas went on, bustling across the small shop into one corner. Vincent eyed the rows and rows of trinkets on this side of the shop, all cheap or overly expensive gift items with no purpose except to fill empty spaces, with a certain level of disdain. But Nicholas passed all of the items by, and went and actually reached clean around another shelve set, reaching into the darkness behind it and pulling out a single, long flat item, wrapped carefully in butcher paper.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. Nicholas turned back to him, handling the wrapped item with care. He moved back towards the glass countertop at the front of the shop, Vincent again trailing silently behind him. Setting the item down, he carefully peeled the paper off of it to reveal a painting, smallish, and framed modestly, but somehow bigger than its actual size. It didn't take Vincent long to figure out why the painting seemed large, when in fact it was only about two feet long and half as tall. It was the sky. Not just a wash of blue, but the barest horizon line, only inches from the bottom frame, detailing a grassy cliff, a few birds, and the rest was clear, open, rich blue sky, the barest of hazes giving it dimension, one or two wispy clouds in the distance giving it character. High, off in one corner, subtle but clear, a lone bird glided in an angular trajectory towards infinity. Vincent smiled. Its Cid…He looked up to see Nicholas watching him admire the painting.

"I picked this up a very long time ago, when paintings were still in fashion. You don't see many oil on canvas works anymore. Its all digital stuff, nowadays." He commented. "I've been saving it, but I want you to take this." Vincent was thinking that it was probably more than he would want to spend on gift, especially given its value to Nicholas, but then again… its perfect…Its not like he had anything better to do with the money he had an overabundance of anyway.

"How much?" He asked politely.

"Half of what I originally paid," He paused, smiling. "If you tell me how someone like yourself managed to befriend Cid Highwind. From what little I've seen of the both of you, you're complete opposites." He observed. Vincent blinked, surprised.

"I met him through AVALANCHE." Vincent began slowly. "And I hadn't really ever considered him my friend before now…but he's been ill, and in my care, and I suppose I wanted to find something to cheer him up, so I guess that means he's a friend, right?" Vincent said, thinking over the situation even as he spoke. Nicholas nodded, smiling strangely.

"Well, as long as you make sure to let that friendship grow, Vincent, I'll still cut you a deal." He winked. Vincent chuckled.

"Why thank you."

It was only minutes later that Vincent was walking out of the little shop with the painting securely tucked under his arm, wrapped again in fresh paper. He didn't get two steps down the street when he paused, looking around. On the corners, the street lamps held gold and red bows with wreaths, below some, were carolers or people dressed as Santa Clause, handing out candy to children. People were dressed in warm fuzzy sweaters, scarves and gloves, all rosy cheeked and smiling. Some were already carrying large piles of packages, no doubt presents for friends and loved ones. Vincent glanced down at the disguised painting, then back at the store he'd just left. He turned around, a foreword lean in his step.

"Well hello again, Vincent!" Nicholas laughed. "What brings you back so quick? Not returning the painting, I hope, as much as I enjoyed having it…" Vincent shook his head.

"No, not returning it, but I think I should like to wait until Christmas for something-" so special"-Like this." Nicholas laughed merrily. "So I still need something to make Highwind feel less under the weather." Nicholas laughed again, quirking an eyebrow at Vincent.

" 'Highwind.' Is that some sort of nickname?" He asks. Vincent blinked.

"Um. Its just his name."

"Yeah, but its his last name. Any particular reason you call him that?" Nicholas pressed. Vincent was thoroughly thrown by this, but was led to respond in his bewilderment.

"No. It's just who he is, I suppose…" Vincent's nose wrinkled a little, eyebrows tilting downward as he tried to figure out his own reasoning in confusion. Nicholas chuckled.

"Oh ho. Alright then."

Vincent was silent a moment, feeling clumsy.

"Anyway. Any interesting teas you might have? He's already an addict, I might as well find something he might actually find stimulating." Nicholas laughed again at Vincent's dry tone.

"Sure I do!" A pause as the old man bent to rifle through a drawer near where he was sitting. "Now, you say he's sick. What with?"

"Fever and a cough. I don't know what that would be classified as, medically. He was out in the wind and rain." Vincent explained. Nicholas laughed shortly, and seemed to select something, straightening up.

"Well then! This ought to help the fell'a out." He handed the box to Vincent, who blinked, reading the label.

"Cinnamon?"

"Heats the system up: It'll help push out his fever, and clear his chest up." Nicholas said knowledgably. "Plus its pretty tasty." Vincent blinked.

"Wow. Didn't know that…"

"You learn lots of neat medical tricks from the Wutai people." Nicholas observed. Vincent did have to nod in agreement there.

"They have some pretty creative forms of medicine."

"Yeah, and they all work, too, mind you. If they say Cinnamon will help kick an illness, or this root does that, they're damned well right!" Vincent chuckled at Nicholas' enthusiasm.

"Sold. How about two boxes, if you have it?" Nicholas tossed him a second box.

"Thirty gil." He said. Vincent paid up without a blink. "Merry Christmas, Vincent." He added. Vincent paused, smiling.

"You too." With that, he left, feeling strangely warm and fuzzy inside. Deeper within, the demons living within his soul grumbled in discomfort, which only made Vincent smile a little more. Oh, suck it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hehe. I have no clue how long this fic is going to end up. lol. I remember thinking False Advertising (which this has nothing to do with, save the paring, by the way) was going to be a shortie. lol. . The first chapter of /that/ fic was longer than I thought the whole thing would be, lol. So. (shruggs) The more you review, the better, bigger, and longer (more lemons--lol) this fic'll become! Feed me! (Grins)


	4. The littler things

4

"Vinnie!" Vincent ducked instinctively as soon as he heard the shrill cry. It was a good thing, too. Yuffie went diving clean over his head-he'd gotten as low as possible, and she'd been aiming, apparently, for his chest. He stood up, dusted himself off, checked his packages-they were fine, ad turned to face Yuffie, just getting up, spitting half melted now from her mouth. Nonplussed by his evasion, she grinned, waving frantically. "Hiya, Vinnie!" She chirped, /way/ too cheerful for Vincent's comfort. She was eyeing him strangely, too.

"Hello, Yuffie." He said flatly. "And don't call me 'Vinnie'." Yuffie just grinned at him stupidly.

"Whatcha got there, Vinnie?" She said, dipping her body foreword to peer at the packages tucked under Vincent's arm. She stood straight again suddenly, gasping loudly. "Oh! Are those../Christmas presents/!?" Vincent wondered when his eye would begin to twitch, or Chaos would begin to beg for release. Then, something far eviler than Chaos began to bubble up. Vincent's long-repressed sense of humor. He let his lips curl up in a smirk.

"Perhaps." He said noncommittally. Yuffie frowned a little.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they!?" She pressed. Vincent smiled again.

"Perhaps." Yuffie blinked.

"Well…who're they for?"

"Not for you," Vincent said, flashing her a sudden grin that made Yuffie actually take a slow step backwards.

"Um…Vinnie…are you alight…?" She asked, still backing away as his grin didn't fade. In fact, it grew a little.

"Perhaps." Yuffie's eye twitched. Vincent was mentally laughing his skinny little ass off. I win I win I win!!Just inside, though.

"Um…Vinnie…you're /sure/ you're alright…you're kinda um…scaring me." Yuffie stammered. Vincent dropped the grin, letting it vanish completely.

"No. I'm not fine. You keep calling me 'Vinnie'." He said flatly. Vincent carefully counted to himself out the seconds as he let an awkward silence stretch. Then he grinned again. "Chaos hasn't tasted flesh in so long…" He said abruptly, smiling nostalgically. He looked back to Yuffie, teeth flashing in a rather disturbed smile. Yuffie turned and ran, blubbering. Vincent really /did/ grin a little then, much softer and more sincere than the ones he'd plastered on his face to scare Yuffie off. That was kind of fun…He thought. Mean, but fun…He shrugged off what little guilt he'd held for tweaking with the poor young woman, and started heading towards the Highwind again. Passing an alley he spotted Yuffie crouched in a shadow, watching him warily. He turned and waved and she skittered off with a squeak.

"Highwind…I'm back." Vincent said softly, poking his head into Cid's room. Cid was curled up in bed, hugging a pillow, but his eyes were open and watching Vincent as he stepped into the room. "You alright?" He asked, when Cid didn't directly respond to him in any fashion. Cid crinkled up his nose in foul humor.

"Course not… 'm damn near half fucking dead!" Cid muttered grouchily. Vincent frowned. "Sorry… didn't mean…" Cid fumbled, looking away, heaving a rather mournful sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Vincent said moving closer. "I brought you something," He said as he reached Cid's bedside. He pulled out a small bag containing the two boxes of tea from his side. He'd already safely stashed the painting back in his own room.

"Eh?" Cid lifted his head slightly in utter surprise. Vincent spared a small smile.

"Its not much, but maybe it'll help you feel better…" He said, reaching into the bag. Cid sat up with no small struggle, eyes wide.

"You really--! Vin! You didn't have--" He cut off as Vincent pulled out a single box, elaborately decorated in small artistic scenes of fall and warm fuzzy foods, the label printed in swirling reddish brown letters. Cid leaned foreword, squinting, to read the package held out in Vincent's hand.

"Would you like some?" Vincent asked when Cid raised his eyebrows with interest. Cid blinked, still incredibly surprised.

"Uh… sure…" He said dazedly. Vincent chuckled, and turned back towards the door.

"Alright. I'll be right back, then." With that, he was gone.

Cid stared blinking at the doorknob, totally stunned. He looked over, saw that Vincent had set down the bag at his bedside, and picked it up, indeed finding a second box unopened, waiting for him. He pulled it out of the bag, which he folded carefully and set back on the bedside, and peered at the box. It was still dark in the room and he couldn't make out a thing except for the big word 'cinnamon' printed across the whole thing. He shrugged, and sat back, still holding the box, and waited.

It wasn't ten minutes when Vincent returned with not one, but two steaming mugs. He passed one carefully to Cid, who was still sitting up against the back of his bed, and a huge pile of pillows, and sat down in a wooden chair he'd pulled up, beside the bed.

"I was curious," He said gesturing to his own mug. Cid shrugged.

"Don't blame ya, there." He tipped his nose to the cup, and inhaled deeply, only coughing a little through the steam. "Sure smells good." He commented, carefully taking a sip. He paused, eyes lighting up. "Hot damn! This shit's great!" He exclaimed, taking another, longer sip. Vincent grinned a little. "Thanks, Vin!" Cid paused. "Er…Vincent." He amended. Vincent raised an eyebrow. It was a little out of Cid's character to conform to anyone's requests if they didn't work for him, so fixing the name faux pas was a bit of a surprise. Vincent turned his head away to hide another small smile, as he removed his cloak. He liked it because it concealed most of his face. But for the same reason, eating or drinking wasn't exactly an easy task with it. He shed it easily, draping it over the back of his chair.

"You're welcome," He said in response to Cid's gratitude, before turning back from his small chore with his own cup of tea, to see Cid watching him oddly. "What?" He asked flatly. Cid blinked, as if only realizing that he'd been staring.

"Sorry. 'S just I don't think I've ever seen you without that thing." He commented. Vincent blinked.

"Huh? Oh…" He looked back at the cascade of crimson fabric spilling to the floor at his shoulder. "Well…" He explained. "I like it. But you try and drink tea, let alone anything else, in it." Cid stared a moment, then burst into laughter. It was cut off quickly by a burst of coughing, but Cid still came up grinning.

"What?" Vincent asked again. Cid shook his head, sipping his tea again before answering.

"Just a funny image-you floundering around that thing. Doesn't fit, that's what makes it funny. I can't imagine you having trouble with anything. Yer always so damned cool 'n collected with yerself." Vincent blinked.

"Really? I suppose I'd rather be relaxed than collected, though." He commented around his first sip of the tea. He'd been letting it cool. He blinked down at the mug, pleasantly surprised by the sweet and spicy zest. He realized fleetingly that he may not be able to condemn Cid for his addiction anymore. He might be no better.

"You seem pretty relaxed right now to me." Cid commented. Vincent looked up sharply, looking around him into the now lit room, as if he didn't know where he was. He looked down at himself, lounging easily in the chair, then over at Cid, who shot him a small grin. Vincent couldn't bring up a single word in response. Cid downed the rest of his own tea, and set the cup down heavily on the bedside with a satisfied sigh. "Well, thanks for the tea, Vincent." He said, voice bright, and far clearer than it had been that morning. Vincent snorted softly.

"Turns out you might have to share it," He said, finishing his own cup. Cid laughed a little.

"Not a problem." He said around a sudden yawn. "Whoops…" He commented to himself, sinking back in bed. "Gunna nap for a while…" He said a little louder. Vincent nodded, standing. He helped Cid ease back under the covers, arranging the pillows and pulling up some of the more bunched up blankets for Cid. "Thanks…" Cid muttered, already dozing off.

"Not a problem," Vincent said softly, gathering the empty mugs and his cloak, and leaving quietly, glancing back once at Cid before shutting the door.

"Gawd, you'd think you were sick too!" Tifa commented as Vincent returned the now clean mugs to their rightful homes. She and Yuffie were sitting at a corner table in the kitchen, and had been gossiping until Vincent had entered.

"Just because he's sick doesn't mean he won't get lonely." Vincent said stiffly, a little miffed at the course of action Tifa was taking on all of this.

"Oh Gawd! First he's smiling and laughing and /now/ he's keeping people /company/?!" Yuffie screeched in horror. Vincent allowed himself the indulgence of rolling his eyes.

"I know you don't believe it, but I /am/ human, Yuffie." Vincent said darkly. This left both women sitting with their jaws slack in shock.

"…Yeesh. Dun hafta bite my head off!" Yuffie exclaimed when she'd recovered. Tifa snorted.

"I think the /Captain/'s rubbing off on him. He's picked up his foul mood." She added dryly. Vincent glared. So, they think the 'Captain' had rubbed off, huh? He'd like to give them a message that Cid might have taught him, but Vincent reeled in his self control.

"Think what you like." He said, turning and leaving. He was careful not to move too fast, and give the girls the satisfaction of pestering him. He seemed relatively successful, because instead of bothering him, they went back to their gossiping. He caught mention of his name in the fray, but pretended not to notice. Just safer that way. And, he reckoned, he probably didn't want to know.

He wandered back to his own room, feeling suddenly lost. Cid was asleep, Tifa and Yuffie had chased him off from the kitchen, and he wasn't hungry enough to go back for food anyway, he felt no need for sleep himself, and it was growing dark outside. And cold.

Vincent breathed a small sigh of relief when he heard the internal heaters click into action seconds after he'd noticed the temperature. He was suddenly /very/ glad that Cid had managed to fix them before he'd fallen ill…

Cid. He'd been thinking of the gruff old pilot a lot, hadn't he? Cid this, Cid that. Even that wonderful man, Nicholas, seemed to have noticed. Vincent figured perhaps he was starting to thaw back into humanity, finally. He'd felt something warm spread inside of him at the smile Cid had given him, over even such a small gesture as the tea. It was a nice feeling. Somehow, Vincent's barriers had vanished in the day that he'd been caring for Cid, without warning or consent from Vincent himself. Reaching his room, Vincent sank into his bed, laying back, and staring up at the ceiling. He did that a lot, but it was usually more in self loathing than soul searching. He was quite aware that there had been a considerable change in him, and he couldn't help but guess that that change was centered around a certain toothy grin. Still, there was not much to be done for it, and Vincent didn't let himself be wound in circles by his sudden social urges. He was, after all, human, as he'd said earlier, and it was in human nature to be social, to make friends, wasn't it? That was the end of the matter for Vincent, and he let himself drift in and out of a light doze for several hours, content with his now warm room, and the silence around him.

Cid shifted, uncomfortable. His fever had returned, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, and he was having trouble sleeping for it. He'd slept maybe one or two hours and now spent most of the now night tossing and turning. What bothered him most was the silence. Sure, he'd slept in the Highwind many a night, but very few of those had been spent with his baby out of the skies. He was acutely aware of his presence in his second home, and without the sweet sound of her humming engines, the dead silence of a snow-blanketed night was almost oppressive. And, he was still cold. He'd set the heater to reach only a certain temperature, but in his sickness, it wasn't enough. So, bundled up and shivering slightly, Cid had only to sit and wait for morning, and hope he would eventually fall asleep again.

Presently, he sat, teeth chattering. He really wasn't /that/ cold, but the sound filled his mind almost completely, and right now, sound was a comfort, so he let them rattle, trying not to think of what would happen if he cracked a tooth or something.

Vincent cracked an eye open, thought returning to him. He'd been lying, half awake, with his eyes closed, just letting himself float. He wasn't much of a sleeper. Three or four hours usually did him justice, and so he usually just let him drift the duration of a normal night, only to rise early with the sun the next morning. Now however, he strayed from his half-sleep, returning to reality. I should check on Cid…He worried that if he went and checked on the man now, he might wake him up, but somehow Vincent got the feeling that Cid wasn't sleeping. Resolved, and confident that he could move about the airship, and more importantly Cid's room in complete soundlessness if need be, Vincent rose from bed, still fully clothed, and wandered out into the dark hallway.

A short trek through the shadowy hallways later, Vincent carefully opened the last door on the right, stepping in quietly like so many shadows.

"Someone there…" Cid's voice came through the murky darkness, rattling with the chatter of teeth, and a pinch of fear.

"Yes, its just me, Highwind." Vincent replied instantly, not wanting to alarm Cid. "I had a feeling you might be awake. Do you need anything?

"Probably… fever's back…sorta…and…." Cid paused, embarrassed. "Its too damn quiet. My ships not meant to be quiet and still, and so close to the earth. Its just wrong…" He said, trying to explain what he felt in words. He frowned, it wasn't working too well.

"Are you cold? Your teeth are chattering." Vincent said. Cid shrugged.

"Sorta. It's more to fill that sound void than anything." Vincent nodded.

"I have an idea, I'll be back."

Cid watched in silence as Vincent hurried out of the room again.

It didn't take Vincent too long to find someone to help him. The Highwind, even when grounded, had a steady twenty-four hour day and night crew working to keep her in perfect working order. With the help of yet another bright eyed young man, Vincent was able to return quickly to Cid's room, space heater in hand, smiling. Cid had his eyes shut when Vincent entered the room, though it didn't look as if he was fully asleep. Vincent moved to the side of the bed, and plugged in and turned on the small heater. It whirred to life, a soft hum as it blew hot air into the room towards Cid's feet. Cid's eyes flashed open, surprised as Vincent retook his seat at Cid's bedside.

"Its warm, and it's noise pollution." Vincent commented wryly. Cid laughed a little.

"Oh man. Thanks." Cid said, a little bewildered. He stretched his toes towards the heat happily. Vincent smiled.

"No problem." Cid frowned.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked worriedly. Vincent shook his head.

"I already got my night's worth of sleep in. I slept for three decades." He commented. Cid gave him a crooked smile.

"Making up for lost time, huh?" Vincent shrugged

"I suppose. I just don't need that much sleep. Never have." Vincent said. Cid blinked.

"Man. I love to sleep. I'll sleep as much as I damn well can!" He said, then frowned. "Dunno why I'm having such a hard time right now…" He commented.

"Being sick will always throw you off kilter. I'm not all that surprised." Vincent said. Cid shrugged, blankets falling down off his shoulders before Vincent moved to pull them back up. He gave Cid a teasing pat on the head as he tucked him in, making him wrinkle his nose in protest.

"Thanks, mom." He groaned. Vincent chuckled. Cid's eyes lit up a little. "Hey. You laughed."

"A little, yes." Vincent conceded. "I am human, Highwind."

"Of course you are! Never thought you weren't!" Cid declared. "Just that yer so damn quiet all the time. Sometimes I kind'a worry about'cha." Cid blinked. why did I tell him that?

Vincent sat back, surprised.

"Worry?" He murmured. Cid started to cough a little again. Calming down again, he turned a serious face to Vincent.

"You were suicidal for a while." He said. It wasn't a question, but statement of a plain fact that he held no doubt in. "Right after all that shit with Sephiroth and Meteor. You didn't want to live."

Vincent nearly fell clean off his chair, stunned silent.

"…H-how did you know?!" He managed breathlessly a few panicked moments later. Cid sighed, looking up at him.

"Could see it in yer eyes." He said softly. "I've seen plenty of people who thought they didn't have anything left to live for… after a while, you get pretty good at spotting it…"

Vincent cast his eyes away from Cid, that ever present river of pain within him rising to flood levels again.

"I woulda' tried 'n helped ya if I had any idea how …" Cid went on softly. "But ya ran off anyway, didn't ya? Dun blame ya really, but you had me worried, yeah."

Vincent let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you. You don't have to worry any more, though. I've found at least a little something to live for." He said softly. Cid smiled.

"Well, good. As long as some of it involves a good laugh every now and then, ya hear?" Cid finished, laying back, and closing his eyes. Vincent fell silent, thinking on Cid's words. Finally, running his thoughts and feelings over, he came to this one conclusion. You make me laugh, Cid.He would have said it out loud, but upon a second glance, Cid was asleep again, and snoring lightly.

AN: I'm having SOO much fun! grins REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! GRINS


	5. Field Day

5

Field Day

Vincent leaned foreword onto the railing supporting him. He was standing on the deck of the Highwind, gazing out at the snow covered world around him, and while the airship remained grounded, it was still a very long way down.

Vincent wasn't afraid of falling, though. Cid kept the giant plane in perfect condition The railing wouldn't fail him.

He sighed. They'd been in Wutai almost a week now, and Vincent hadn't been out much. Cid was still in bed, though doing better, and Vincent had been with him most of the time. Which was perfectly fine, Vincent realized. He'd barely seen any of the others, though he'd caught a glimpse of Reeve, alerting the ex Turk that the man behind Cait Sith had finally arrived to help celebrate the holidays with them. Still, Vincent liked his privacy, and while he'd had more socialization with Cid in the last week than he had in the eight years since Cloud and the other's had revived him from his doomed-to-be-endless slumber, he was quite happy with that. And even in caring for Cid, there was only so much that was required of Vincent. Two thirds of the time, Cid was asleep or incoherent, and Vincent wasn't require to do more than make sure the man didn't die in his sleep. Not that that was a likely thing to happen, either.

It didn't sound like much fun, but Vincent had decided he liked Cid, and enjoyed the man's company greatly. He always left Cid's presence feeling relatively good about himself. That was something that hadn't happened for Vincent in /years/.

Presently, Cid was asleep, and it was assumable that everyone else was out shopping or playing in the snow. Vincent had this small world to himself.

He liked that.

"Well, how's Captain Crusty of the HMS Profanity?" Vincent spun around to glare at Tifa who was standing in the doorway, watching him. Her eyes widened slightly at the angry look Vincent gave her.

"That's not very nice, Tifa." He said, biting back his anger. "And I'll have you know he's been quite amiable. So much so that I wonder if perhaps your bias is all in your head."

Tifa blinked, startled.

"…Hah! Prince Profanity! Amiable! Oh, that's a funny one, Vincent! I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" She threw her head back, laughing.

"Stuff it." Vincent spared her an angry snarl and stormed past the woman back inside.

Tifa blinked again, sincerely surprised at Vincent's reaction. She would have thought that Cid would have grated on the quiet man's nerves like sandpaper. Apparently, she was wrong. She grimaced.

Cid had woke up to the sight of snow building up on the outer ledge of his bedroom window. As much as he hated the winter, it was kind of pretty, and it had lifted his spirits, feeding him much needed energy. He sat in bed a while, testing how he felt… pretty good… Making his decision, he carefully sat up, then swung his legs out of bed, standing. He wobbled once, but still felt alright.

Vincent was still fuming at Tifa, but of course retreated straight back to Cid's room. He needed a little bit of the other man's slightly off color sunshine. He didn't fully understand the notion, but Vincent sensed that Cid had something that he himself had been searching for all his life. He again paused at Cid's door, opening it slowly out of politeness.

Cid got two steps, and would have gotten further as the door opened to greet him, but suddenly his head began to spin, vision blurring, temples throbbing. With a half-groan, Cid began to topple, already reaching out in hopes of finding something to help support himself with.

"Cid!"

What he ended up catching, or what caught him, rather, was not what he'd been expecting. He didn't care: His head /hurt/. With another small groan, he sunk into Vincent's grasp, planting his throbbing temple against the other man's chest, trying to still his spinning vision.

Vincent caught Cid easily, the man was smaller than him by nature, and even lighter after barely any food in his system for a week. The pilot groaned, leaning against him heavily, trembling. Vincent sighed, and bent his knees, bracing himself. In one quick motion, he lifted Cid completely off the floor, sweeping both the man's legs up into his arms, and carried Cid carefully back to his bed, where he lay the man down.

Cid let out a startled yelp when Vincent picked him up so /easily/ but didn't argue past that. He knew, as close as it was, that he would not be making it back to bed on his own. He couldn't focus on anything, and kept his eyes clamped shut, knowing if he just hung on, that Vincent would take care of him and he'd be alright.

"Oh, Cid…" He heard the other man chide gently. "What on the face of this Planet are you doing out of bed and /walking around/?!" Cid grunted.

"Unngh. Head…. Fuucck…" He groaned, pressing his palms over his eyes, pushing against both the spinning of the world around him, and the actual splitting migraine. He felt Vincent press a hand to his forehead.

"I bet… well, your fever's gone… It looks like you're just burnt out still…" Vincent said softly, pushing Cid's hair out of his face gently.

"Uh…thought…was better…" Cid murmured forlornly. He heard Vincent sigh.

"Just a few more days, alright? To get your strength back. I'm going to go and get you something for the headache, and some food, okay?" Cid nodded carefully, head still spinning. "You're to eat everything I bring you." He added firmly. Cid sighed, nodding again.

"Fine. …Thanks." He said softly, sinking back feeling incredibly tired all of the sudden. Stupid shit, you knew you were pushing your luck…He thought angrily to himself. He kept his eyes shut, and snoozed, waiting for Vincent to return with whatever miracle cure the man found for him this time. He's really done a lot for me…Cid thought, a little bit sadly. He wondered if he'd ever be able to return the favor. Such a stiff old fart…he thought. Great…now I'm depressed.

Vincent returned a short time later, a tray of food and another bottle of pills all balanced carefully on his left claw-arm. He caught Cid's eye and smiled softly.

"How are we doing?" He asked, trying to sound cheerful. Cid thought that sort of cheer sounded a little awkward coming from Vincent's lips.

"Oof. This is plain depressing." Cid commented, sitting up to take the tray with what he noticed were shaking hands. He inwardly groaned. "I feel old and feeble." Vincent sat down next to him.

"Well, you're neither so cheer up and drink your tea." he said, shooting Cid a small smile again. Cid only now noticed the steaming cup placed next to his bowl of soup, and smiled.

"This that stuff you got me?" He asked excitedly. Vincent nodded, smile growing. He watched as Cid drank half the cup in one greedy gulp.

"I'll bring you another cup if you finish the soup first." Vincent said, hoping to bait Cid. Cid made a face at the soup, prodding it with the spoon. "Eat it," Vincent pressed. "And you'll get your strength back. The longer you just sit and poke at it, the longer you're going to be stuck in this dark little room in bed." He pointed out. Cid blinked at him, surprised, but then, shrugging, dug in.

It really was actually pretty good.

Cid just didn't like to admit he'd stooped down to chicken noodle soup.

The whole bowl of soup and the tea was long gone within ten minutes. Laughing lightly at the now hungry look in Cid's eyes, he picked up the dishes.

"Damn… didn't realize I was so damned hungry…" Cid commented.

"Do you want more…?" Vincent offered. He felt like some old granny stuffing her grandchildren, but it really was what Cid needed at this point. His eyes had lost that glossy haze of sickness, his fever was long gone, the cough nonexistent. Still, the pilot was nearly as pale as Vincent himself was, and Vincent had the rather strange image of taking Cid out into the snow and loosing him in the sea of white.

"…Oh, what the hell. Sure!" Cid said, brightening. Vincent shot him a short grin, knowing that if Cid's mood was improving, it was likely because his blood sugar was returning to some level of normal.

Vincent kept Cid grazing on soup and other healthy snacks like fruit, and gallons of cinnamon tea, all day. Cid had soon realized that he'd grown voracious in his week of nearly nothing but liquids, and was catching up. Whatever Vincent brought him, he gladly ate.

Stuffed, he slept heavily, snored loudly, and rested soundly. Vincent was able to go back into his own room and stay there the entire night, without worrying about his friend.

"Hey. Wake up!"

Vincent's eyes batted open blearily. It wasn't often he slept until morning. He was incredibly groggy from it. He felt something poke his shoulder, but couldn't quite come around yet.

"Wake up!!" A firmer nudge, and Vincent grunted, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Whut…?" He slurred, blinking away the sleep. Crimson hued eyes focused on sky blue ones, and Vincent had to blink several times, trying to register what he was seeing. "…Cid?" He asked dumbly. Cid's laugh was his answer, and Vincent pulled himself the rest of the way out of sleep. "Cid! What are you doing up!?" He cried suddenly, sitting up fully in bed, alarmed.

Cid laughed again from where he was bent over Vincent.

"Hey, I made it all this fucking way without incident, doesn't that count for something??" He demanded, still grinning down at his friend. Vincent blinked again.

"Feeling better, then?"

"Like new!" Cid paused, thinking. "…Well, almost like new. Still feel a little burnt out, but hell…" He shrugged. "I /gotta/ get out of here, Vin!" He blinked. "Erm, I mean Vincent." He corrected. Something about that made something inside of Vincent soften.

"It's alright." He assured. "You can call me whatever you want." Cid sat back, blinking. "And-" Vincent went on, not waiting for a response. "If you let me up, we can go into town together if you like." Vincent's cheeks heated a little when he heard himself. Oh Planet, that sounded like I just invited him on a date!Cid didn't seem to notice, though. He danced back out of Vincent's way, grinning idiotically.

"YEAH!" He cried, throwing a fist into the air. "Shit /yeah/!" Cid paused, staring suddenly, as Vincent rose from bed. Vincent froze, following Cid's fixed stare to his own bare chest.

"Whoa… Vin…" Cid said softly eyes taking on a pained look, and Vincent realized that Cid had just witnessed Vincent's array of vicious scars, both from his demons, Hojo, and the myriad of battles he'd been in, criss-crossing all the way down his torso. Cid moved foreword, reaching out and brushing one that arched from below Vincent's right collarbone all the way up and over his shoulder to his lower back, with a single fingertip. Vincent shivered slightly at the touch, setting his mind racing. What…?!

He didn't realize he'd physically flinched until Cid withdrew his hand quickly.

"Sorry." He said softly. Vincent shrugged it off.

"Don't worry. Its nothing personal." Vincent said, moving to find a clean shirt as quickly as possible. "I didn't mean to flinch. I just don't get much personal contact." He inwardly winced again. That sounded awful…

"Heh. I guess not." Cid agreed, feeling his face heat. He turned away slightly, scratching his head, and reaching to tug at his absent flight goggles. He patted his bare forehead. "Huh…forgot my goggles…" He muttered as Vincent turned back, now properly dressed. Vincent quirked a small smile.

"I always thought they were permanently attached to your forehead, myself." Vincent quipped. Cid made a face. "Its something of a relief to know you have a hairline, actually." Vincent added. Cid snorted.

"Yeah, a fucking retreating one!" He ran a hand through his pale hair. Paler now that it was beginning to grow peppered with gray. Vincent turned and gave Cid a once-over.

"I don't think so," He argued. "You look just the way you did when I first met you eight years ago." Cid gave him a crooked smile.

"Well, thanks!" He said. It was mostly true. Save for the spackling of gray around his sideburns and bangs, Cid had hardly changed. There were perhaps a few extra lines around his eyes, but he still held his youth, and quite well, Vincent realized. He felt himself flush again. What am I thinking?!He cast the notion aside, hoping to squash it completely.

"So, where to, Chief?" Vincent asked, moving toward the door. Cid grinned, following him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hehe. What was that you were thinking, Vinnie?! (Grins)

I'm going to warn all you guys right now that you're getting such regular updates because even though this is chapter 5, i'm 1/2 way though ch. 7 already, and already had this one done before I even started posting. At some point, my posts are going to catch up with my writing (because, well, frankly, as Cid could tell you, Shit happens, and I'm bound to get tied up sooner or later) so please, stop praising me for my speed in updating, because you're gunna make me feel bad! (laughs) naah. just fair warning.

In the meantime... Have any of you read Twig Collin's " Long Hard Road" ?? If not, go read that to keep you busy between my updates, its finished, and here on as far as I know. Its not Valenwind ((sighs)(They're both straight in that one...lol (pouts))) but it is CloudxSephiroth and /really/ yummy. especially if your into agnst. Anyway... been reading that... I think I'm starting to pick up on some of her writing styles... the good news is I /think/ that's good. Lol :) Twigs my Hero. Go read her stuff. :) Its good :). REALLY good. :)


	6. Saint Nick

6

Saint Nick

They ended up retracing Vincent's steps the one day he'd been out, almost exactly, ending up right back at the one little shop that Vincent had somehow found himself drawn into. He really wasn't surprised. There was something about the place, inside and out, that had a certain magnetism to it.

Vincent led the way in, and watched Nicholas' face light up upon seeing him. Vincent shot him warm smile back, and stepped out of the way to let Cid in. The shopkeeper lit up like so many Christmas Trees.

"Well hello!" He cried, standing up in his excitement and hurrying over to greet the two men in the otherwise empty shop. Vincent caught himself grinning as he watched the recognition dawn on Cid's face.

"Nick...? NICK!" Cid cried, shaking the man's hand excitedly. "Oh god, I never thought I'd run into /you/ again. What ya been doin', old timer?!" Nicholas laughed heartily.

"Selling things, Cid." He said simply around a laugh. Cid gave him a face, then glanced over his shoulder at Vincent.

"Vin! This is Nicholas -- Saint Nick we used to call him-- he was something of a mentor of mine for a short while, back during the ShinRa No. 26 Project!**_(1)_**" Vincent smiled at Cid's excitement.

"We've met, actually." Vincent said. Cid blinked.

"Huh?"

"This is where I got that tea for you. Nicholas had mentioned he'd met you. He didn't tell me he knew you well." He said, throwing a wry smile at Nicholas, who just grinned.

"You didn't ask how well, Vincent."

"You have me there, yes." Vincent conceded, nodding. "I should have guessed, though. You were excited enough when I mentioned Cid's name."

"Oh ho! So its not 'Highwind' anymore, is it!" Nicholas pointed out, eyes twinkling. Cid glanced over at Vincent, surprised. Vincent's eyes widened in equal surprise.

"I suppose it isn't."

"Vin ain't one for nicknames," Cid explained, pointing a thumb at Vincent. Vincent rolled his eyes at Cid's pointed use of his own nickname for Vincent.

"Whatever you say, Chief." He teased in return. Cid gave this small, flustered half-laugh.

"Alright...I'm onto ya now, Vin." He said, running a hand through his hair, a sign of anxiety Vincent gave him a small laugh, but cut it off when Cid went pale suddenly, sinking backwards.

"Cid!" Vincent caught the man before he collapsed fully, easing him into a sitting position on the floor. A brush against Cid's forehead made his cold sweat and trembling clear to Vincent. Nicholas hovered nearby, face drawn in concern. "Oh Cid." Vincent sighed.

"Heh...Sorry, Vin." Cid muttered shakily. "Had to get out, though...ya know?" Vincent sighed.

"Don't you go tricking me like that again." He said firmly. Cid chuckled.

"I am doing better though, just that I got this far..."

Vincent snorted.

"Well, this will probably spread some embarrassing rumors," He began, bending down to scoop Cid up again. Cid yelped, squirming against Vincent for a moment, then going still when Vincent didn't relent. "Honestly, Highwind. How else are you going to get yourself back to the ship?" Cid pouted, literally sticking his lower lip out petulantly, but remained still, letting Vincent carry him.

Vincent had the grace to trek cross country through the snow with Cid back to the Highwind, instead of cutting straight through town. He didn't imagine Cid enjoying having any of his weaknesses paraded around through the city. As far as Vincent could tell, no one but Nicholas had witnessed the odd couple, and Vincent went about the minor chore calmly.

Cid was having a bit harder time with dealing with his predicament. He wanted nothing more than the wobbly feeling to leave his presently useless legs, so that he could walk on his own, and not burden Vincent...or further embarrass himself. Still, his mind argued, it's a cold day, and Vincent is very warm... he's also not complaining... Cid allowed himself the luxury of letting his chin rest on the man's broad shoulder. Might as well be comfortable.

Vincent felt both a small shock of electricity, which he ignored, and a burst of warmth seeping through his chest as Cid let his chin drop to rest just above Vincent's collar bone. Cid suddenly reminded him of a tired puppy seeking comfort from anyone willing to provide it. He adjusted his grip on Cid, pulling the man a little closer, only belatedly realizing what he'd done. Vincent's heart leapt up into his throat a little, and he nearly dropped Cid, wondering if he would freak the other man out, and was considering loosening his grip a little, when Cid let out a contented sigh, almost snuggling in closer. Vincent wondered if the usually bristly pilot realized what he was doing.

"I didn't think you were one for snuggling, Cid." Vincent pointed out. He didn't want Cid to remember later and be angry. Best to point it out now...

"Aaw, shaddup." He muttered into Vincent's shoulder. "'m too cozy ta care..." There was a very long pause. "...Unless it bothers ya..." He added softly. Vincent smiled, snorting softly in an almost mute laugh.

"No, I don't mind Cid. Rest up." Cid didn't say anymore, but made himself comfortable, letting his mind rock away into oblivion in time with Vincent's soft footsteps through the snow.

Vincent didn't fail to notice when Cid's breathing shifted into something deeper, more rhythmic than that of a person fully awake. He risked a glance down at the sleeping face that was starting to loll against his shoulder lightly now. God, this was strange, to carry a sleeping man in his arms. Cid Highwind, of all people, no less. Vincent wasn't sure he could comprehend that. A year, month, or even an hour ago, had anyone asked him if he thought such a thing could happen, he would have openly laughed in their face for even suggesting such an out-of-this-world question. He snorted softly to himself. This /is/ Cid...Always full of surprises, Vincent had learned. It was something Cid professed in himself due to the fact that in so many ways, the pilot could be incredibly predictable.

Vincent thought back to the way Tifa had griped about Cid's coarse personality. It had surprised Vincent at the time-he'd always though Tifa was far more of a caring person, and it seemed with everyone else, that she was - Now he was utterly shocked. He hadn't seen a thing about Cid in the week he'd spent in close contact with the man that could bring out such a bitter reaction. And here he was /now/... If only Tifa could see the man in this light. Something deeper with Vincent's mind let out a disgusted grunt and reminded him that with the way Tifa treats him, Cid would never show this side of him to her. It just would never happen. In fact, Vincent wagered with a sudden shock, that Cid probably wouldn't show this side of himself to nearly anyone.

So. The question was, was Vincent receiving a special honor, or was Cid just mellowed by his ongoing sickness?

Vincent was pessimistic by nature, but something deep and shining with a tint of white hope told him that it was the former, that he'd somehow gotten past the rough exterior of Cid Highwind to witness the warmth inside.

And, Vincent realized, someone had also managed to crawl in under his own cold outer walls as well.

Looking up abruptly, Vincent caught sight of the Highwind sitting in the near distance, still far off enough to not completely overwhelm his field of vision, but close enough that he could see it in clear detail. He smiled softly. It was caked lightly in snow, glistening under the blue-hued sunlight, its silver metal looking almost a sapphire blue in contrast to the pure white all around it. The Bikini Babe was still smiling despite the cold, scantily clad as she was. Vincent frowned. Somehow, suddenly, that pinup didn't seem to fit Cid's personality so well. It only fit who everyone /thought/ Cid was...

On impulse, Vincent decided to wake his friend. He'd like to see this view. He gave Cid a gentle shake.

"Cid, wake up." He said, softly enough, but right in Cid's ear. One sapphire-hued eye cracked open blearily.

"Eh?" Cid grunted sleepily.

"Wake up and take a look at your ship. Its kind of pretty." Vincent pressed. Cid lifted his head, nonplussed by where he'd woken up, and turned carefully to follow Vincent's gaze.

"Well, I'll be damned..." He said softly. He smiled, just slightly, but his eyes were shining. "Is kinda purty..." He commented. Then frowned. "My Bikini Babe looks horribly out of place, though." he said with a small laugh. Vincent joined him with a chuckle, nodding his agreement.

"That she does." He looked back down at Cid as the pilot shifted a little in his grasp.

"I think I can walk, Vin... You don't have to carry me anymore." Cid said, a tinge of regret seeping into his voice. Vincent nodded, easing Cid down into a standing position. Cid stood a moment, leaning his back against Vincent's chest, then took a step foreword. And let out a yelp, leaping back to lean heavily against Vincent.

"Cid! Are you alright?!" Vincent demanded, alarmed and uncertain to what had happened.

"Its fucking COLD!" Cid complained in a shrill voice, rolling down the sleeves of his jacket, rubbing his arms. There was a moment of silence as Cid's shout echoed across the snowy plains. He and Vincent exchanged glances, Cid looking embarrassed. Vincent did his /very best/ to hold back the smile, and further, the laughter, but bit by bit, his resolve crumbled, and he broke into raucous laughter, throwing is head back slightly. Cid just stared a little, then glared. "Hey! I was all warm 'n cozy, okay?!" He cried indignantly. Vincent stopped laughing to smile at Cid. "Its not my fault wind nor rain nor sleet and snow doesn't effect you at all!" Cid added, crossing his arms and pouting again. Vincent smirked.

"Fine!" He said, shrugging off his cloak abruptly. "here," He took the whole thing, and dumped it clean over Cid's head so that it fell everywhere, tangling and obscuring his eyes. Cid let out a yelp, clawing his way back out. Vincent stifled a laugh. Still, Cid managed to right the sweeping red cloak, and tucked it firmly about himself, hugging it to him defensively, glaring out at Vincent over the high collar. Vincent suppressed more laughter. "Charming, Highwind." He commented, and Cid glared even more. Far too much to be serious. Cid snorted, and stomped off towards his airship. Vincent chuckled, keeping up easily.

"You know..." He began as Cid dropped his act of anger and relaxed, grinning, "I don't remember the last time I laughed that much." Cid glanced up at him, grinning.

"Well good, hopefully next time you crack up, you'll be able to remember this time." He said, waggling his eyebrows. Vincent smirked lightly.

"Oh, I wont' be forgetting today." He assured his friend. "You on the other hand, slept through most of it, so I won't be expecting you to remember a thing." He hid his smile as Cid's eyes flashed with the old Highwind intensity.

"Smart ass!" He accused, scooping up a snowball and flinging it roughly at Vincent. Vincent ducked easily, avoiding the projectile.

"Now now, Highwind." He chided sweetly. "Keep out of the snow or you're going to have a relapse." Cid frowned, wrinkling his nose. "You don't want to relapse a week before Christmas, do you?" Vincent pressed. Cid's frown deepened.

"Aint got nothin' to look foreword to anyway..." He muttered, looking down. Vincent smiled a little.

"Don't be so sure." Cid's head snapped around, looking intensely back at Vincent, but the stoic man pretended not to notice, instead letting his gaze wander off in the opposite direction of Cid. He only looked directly ahead again as the shadow of Cid's airship crossed over them.

"Are you going to be able to get up that ladder alright, Cid?" He asked casually. Cid grunted.

"Maybe."

In truth, for some reason, he wanted to see if Vincent would carry him again. He'd experienced a strange sense of security and peace, which was what had lulled him to sleep in the first place. Still, he figured he should probably haul his own weight for once. He stepped foreword to the ladder, and hauled himself up the first few rungs. His muscles complained loudly, but he managed his way up, collapsing into a panting heap at the top. It'd wiped him out.

"I could have helped you," Vincent said, stepping onto the deck, and helping Cid to his feet. Cid shrugged.

"Thought I could do it. I /did/ make it, though." He said, adding his hallmark Highwind Grin. Vincent gave him a stern look.

"You're going to be the end of yourself someday, Highwind." He commented. Cid shot him a grin.

"Better me 'n someone else!" He leaned on Vincent heavily as they worked their way through the airship, headed towards Cid's room. "Damn..." He said, stumbling slightly. "I need a nap."

Vincent glanced around the empty hallways, letting his senses scan for anyone else about. The were already well past the bridge... He sighed.

"Vin!" Cid protested because it was scripted to do so. Inwardly, he felt a strange thrill as Vincent scooped him clean off his feet without any effort whatsoever. Cid knew he wasn't tall- far from it, in fact- nor was he burly like Barret, but he had his own mass -he wasn't scrawny the way Cloud was. It was a credit to Vincent's hidden strength that he was so easily swept off his feet. Cid blinked. That was a weird way to put it...

"Oh, sit still, you weren't complaining earlier." Vincent grunted. Cid went still, clinging to Vincent's shoulders to help support his own weight.

Vincent swallowed. He shouldn't be as comfortable, or as pleased as he was having Cid cling to him. Cid let out a resigned sigh and let his chin droop to Vincent's shoulder again, and Vincent couldn't help the spark that went down his spine as Cid's unruly hair brushed the now exposed skin along the side of his neck and jaw. Fortunately, if he'd given away any outward reaction, the pilot didn't seem to have noticed.

Cid held his breath.

He could easily hear Vincent's pulse, his ear pressed lightly against the side of the other's neck. He held his breath for two reasons: One, he didn't dare breath for fear that he would react in some fashion that he would regret --why would I think that?!-- and secondly, because if he held his breath, he could hear the steady beating more clearly. It was rather captivating for some reason. It was in perfect counter rhythm to Vincent's footsteps, and his own heartbeat now starting to pound in his ears.

"...Here." He blinked. Oops.

"huh?"

"We're here. You have to let go now." He blinked again, looking around to see himself in his room, Vincent leaning slightly over his own bed, ready to deposit him there, except that he was still clinging firmly to Vincent's shoulders.

"Erm...Sorry." He let go and felt himself eased into bed. He closed his eyes, relaxation overcoming his embarrassment.

"Its alright," Vincent said softly. "Rest up so that you're actually /better/ tomorrow, alright?" Cid cracked an eye open to look up at Vincent, startled by the warmth in his tone, but all he saw was Vincent's back as he turned away, heading for the door.

"Thanks, Vin." Cid called after him. He saw that Vincent turned to look at him, but let his eyes drift shut before he could see the brunette's angular face. Vincent left quietly.

Vincent retreated to his own room, feeling exhausted even though it was only mid-afternoon. Momentarily, he wondered if he was sick, but he knew better. With the demons, and all the mako in his system, he'd have to be poisoned ten times over before he got sick in any manner. Still, he was drained.

Maybe he just wasn't used to being social and having fun anymore? That very well could be likely, Vincent figured. But there was something else. The shot of energy that went through him every time Cid had shifted in his sleep, fine hair tickling his jaw, a brow brushing his neck or chin left him trembling inside. Vincent swallowed. He'd had that feeling before, alright. He knew far too well what it was, and he suddenly wished he didn't.

Vincent flopped onto his bed, groaning lightly to himself, heart starting to thump inside him with the realization. Sure, it was a perfectly normal thing to happen to a person. In fact, it was rather expected to occur sooner or later...

But /Cid/ of all people?!Still, just that simple thought on its own sent a rush of hot and cold through Vincent's veins. He shivered, closing his eyes. Cid's face flashed behind his eyelids, bright and shining as it had been when Cid had awakened him this morning, and Vincent snapped his own eyes back open. He rubbed them in stead, along with the rest of his face, temple and neck.

Maybe it was just because he'd been deprived of any social or physical contact for so long. Maybe he just didn't know any better anymore...

Oh, you /know/ very well that's not true.he groaned at his own logic.

Alright, okay. Sure. He's over Lucrecia. He /had/ to be, after nearly forty years. He'd moped and moaned about her for several years after AVALANCHE had awoken him, but then he'd decided to, if not per say get a life, at least let go of his wretched past.

Still, Vincent couldn't figure out when he'd started going for guys.

Chaos let out a pitiful moan, crawling deeper inside of his psyche as if to hide. The demons didn't bother him much anymore. Apparently they'd been feeding off his grief, and when he'd stopped grieving, they'd sort of just retreated a little deeper inside of him. Still, they clung to his consciousness, most likely simply for the sake of /some/ entertainment -Vincent had to admit that they were intelligent, and most likely got /very/ bored dwelling within /his/ mind.- and apparently at least Chaos had picked up on his train of thought and already put two and two together as well. Vincent let out a dry chuckle.

What, wouldn't you prefer to be a fairy rather than a demon?He aimed the question directly at that entity, and smirked to himself as he felt it retreat even further within him, giving a very distinct tail-between-the-legs impression to Vincent.

Still, Vincent left it at that. He reveled in the small level of power he held over them now, but he wasn't too keen on pissing Chaos off. Or any of the others for that matter, though Chaos was definitely the smartest and the strongest.

...And then there's Cid. Aah yes, where were we now? Vincent resisted the urge to smack his forehead. Just when he thought he couldn't become /any/ more stranger, here he goes, developing some bizarre little crush on the rough and tumble, surly, completely-opposite-of-himself, /male/ Cid Highwind.

/Opposites attract?/ Chaos suggested vaguely. Vincent was tempted to give the demon the mental equivalent of a whap upside the head, but thought better of it. He shrugged to himself instead, throwing his hands up in the air in resignation to his own feelings and thoughts.

"Sure! Whatever!"

God, here he was talking to himself... Sort of. Granted, Chaos was listening, but had anyone else heard as well, it would pretty much seem that he was talking to himself, alone, in the dark.

Sweet planet, he needed to get himself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, or whatever the fuck it was he went for now.

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Cid.

Vincent let out a low groan, and rolled over, face first into his bed, and slammed a pillow down over his head in frustration. Why did he have to be so complex?!

_**(1)An: for those of you that don't know, ShinRa No. 26 was the rocket**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. Vinnie's complex. :) (Its also his birthday today (10/13) You all knew that, right???) hehe :)

And I'm sorry if St. Nick sounds stupid, but too bad, I like it! (grins)

Alrighty I'm gunna actually answer some of your comments, people, because some are just too good to ignore! hehe :)

**BloodRaevynn: ** I think the spelling and grammar errors are all in the dialogues, am I correct? Those are supposed to be there. I guarentee that this is always spell and grammar checked (minus the author's comments because notepad doesn't /have/ spellcheck) before they go up. sometimes I get killer typoes in there every now and then-I'll admit to that, but odds are, if its weird, its intentional. Like Cid's use of "dun" and "purty" as don't and pretty. Its syntex. :)

Oh yes, and THANK YOU for the slap. :) I needed that. Tomorrow at five, everyone is welcome to line up and slap me for New Life if you'd like. I'll be here till six! (And yes, Karat the chocobo shoulda died tenfold, but I woulda cried the /first/ time if he had...maybe some of Cloud's uber-stregnth rubbed off on him :) )

**FFlove190:** You and Zack can send as many random reviews as you like. In fact, I rather like them, though I wish you wouldn't abuse poor Zack so much You're gunna put the poor guy in the hospital S

And yes, I try to avoid the usual Cid/Vin cliche's. They're all cute, but they get annoying after a while... . lol :) My theory is, if I'm not satisfied with how someone else does something, I should get off my lazy ass and do it 'right'. :)

**Rachel D.M:** hehe. another non-yaoi person propperly warped. :) You make me all warm n fuzzy inside.

**MoyMoy:** Don't become too addicted. I'd hate to see what happened to you if I /died/ or something (or had a midterm) and couldn't write. Dont' go into withdrawls. I'm not usually /this/ steady with my updates, but I've been working on overdrive for you guys :) (aka doing this instead of my math homework . D ) But, thank you very much for the compliment.

**Real-Fan05**: Ooh! did I really get into your favorites?! grins I'm SPECAIL! dances Lol. I wouldn't exactly call Yuffie /cute/ (laughs) but okay! lol Cid and Vinnie are cute though! (grins)

Ooh. just got another review. hehe. You're going to hate me for updating again, aren't you? Lol :) ....Um...why are you chasing me with a stick?! OO; ... (shrug) Oh well... heh, you're not the first person to do that, actually. lol

**Konie Hime**: HELLO! (grins) heh, nice freudian slip with the pervert/perfect there, lol :) And it /HAS/ to be perfect, for Cid! Nothing lesser would do! (grins) I think I'm going to actually try and do that painting idea, too. maybe with snow? :)

**ikleeshumo:** Yeah, the cinimon is sorta true. probably not quite to that extent, but its a spice, and it will heat up the system, a lot the way ginger will.... I won't guarentee it, but yeah, works for me :) ( I LOOOVE CININIMON! LOL)

And I wans't sure if you were insulted or not, so I decided to jsut drop that incase I /DID/ tick someone off. I don't like making people mad. It sucks. lol :)

**Ardwynna Morrigu:** Sephy Kwanzaa ...wow... THAT is something that would have never occured to me, lol. It was a noble attempt! :)

Can't you just see Vincent doing the 'why me?!" all the way up and down the Highwind that first day or two? lol :)

oh, and dont worry. that friendship's GROWIN'! lol :) (hehe)

**Kit:** Heh, In the past, I've usually tried to avoid christmas fics. I've had some pretty nasty xmas'es and am kinda searching for my own xmas spirit in writing this fic. (last year was the first good xmas I've had in 5-6 years) so... (smiles) Fortunately, I think I've found it, so now I can help Vinnie and Shido! (Cid)

Also thanks to these people who also left comments, but I sadly couldn't find anything too intelligent to say to them. . Don't feel left out my friends, I'm happy for /all/ comments.

**Gatita**, who says I'm brilliant and begs for more (your wish is my command), **Ami-kun22 **who wants more updates soon ( happy?), and **Cheley** who also wants more updates. (so demanding! lol :) )

Thank you all! and slap me an extra time (on top of the slap for New Life) if I missed you! I didn't mean to! (I think I got everyone... S (worries now) )

HUGGLES, MRE


	7. HELP ME!

7

HELP ME!

Vincent rose early the next morning, still mentally griping to himself, and Chaos when it would listen, which was becoming less and less often as it got sick of his little soap opera, and, leaving a note for Cid on his dresser --The pilot was sound asleep, and Vincent reckoned that he would be for quite a while still, but didn't want to leave him feeling deserted if Cid did wake up before he returned -- tromped off through the snow towards the City of Wutai, again.

Vincent wasn't in a foul mood. Not in the least. If he was, he'd be acting far too much like Cid and he would have absolved the problem as soon as possible anyway.

It was actually a gorgeous morning. It had snowed in the late evening the day before, but the small snow shower had passed, and today the skies were clear and cloudless, a pale steel blue almost disappearing into the snow at the horizon, only the towering silhouettes of the mountain ranges lining the northern end of the island breaking the perfect blend of the shades of blue, gray and white. Icicles hung off the rope ladder that allowed Vincent to climb out of the Highwind and down to solid ground. Thinking them quaint, Vincent had done his best not to disturb any of them.

Now he found himself again at the same rustic little shop at the edge of town, more icicles hanging from the sign hanging casually under the small overhang sheltering the entrance. He noticed with a small smile that holy and mistletoe accompanied the icicles, giving it a very natural twist to the holiday look. He pushed open the worn door, the small tinkle of a bell around the doorknob ringing crisply in his ears, and stepped in.

And heaved a sigh.

It was warm, cheerfully so, and smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, and gingerbread cookies. A small fire was lit in a previously dark fireplace in the corner, and a few candles, apparently the source of the heartwarming smells, were lit about the shop in safe places, their soft glow adding to the gentle clear light of Nicks' shop.

"My, you're quite the early riser, Mr. Valentine." Came the cheerful voice from behind the counter. Vincent turned to shoot Nicholas a smile, nodding.

"I suppose I am. Good morning Nicholas."

"Mornin'! Care for some tea?" The jolly shopkeeper offered. "You 'n Cid's favorite!" Vincent chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"No thank you."

"Well then, what brings a man like yourself out into the world so early on this fine morning?" Vincent had the fleeting thought that perhaps Nick already knew. "I know you already did your Christmas shopping!" He winked. Vincent felt himself stumble mentally for a moment.

"Walking off a few troubles, is all." He looked around the merry shop. "And found myself here. This shop is like a magnet to me…" He added softly in wonder. Nicholas beamed.

"You'd be amazed how many people say that, Vincent." He paused, sipping his tea with relish. "Can I ask what's bothering you?" He began suddenly, and Vincent felt a sudden wash of cold go through the pit of his stomach. "I might be able to help you out some. People say I'm good at that, if nothing else." Vincent remained silent for a very long time, thinking, and looking Nicholas over. He wasn't a very open person to begin with, and though he felt like he and Nicholas had been friends forever, he barely knew the man, and felt no small amount of apprehension towards sharing his innermost feelings and secrets.

Nicholas had actually opened his mouth to tell Vincent he wouldn't press the matter if it bothered him when Vincent finally spoke.

"You told me to strengthen my friendship with Cid." He began suddenly, almost holding his breath as he spoke. Nicholas nodded slowly. "You can see I was highly successful in that aspect." He went on. Nicholas grinned warmly. "I can't express how wonderful it is to have a /friend/…" Vincent said, his previous loneliness seeping into his voice. "But… I fear that my feelings for Cid may have grown beyond what they should have… I think I --" He broke off, not really wanting to stumble around in the dark of his feelings when it was clear that Nicholas got the point. The man's face was alight with something mixed between utter joy and surprise, and a little bit of despair for Vincent's confusion. The old man was quiet for a while, chewing his lip thoughtfully, pulling all his thoughts together into sentences, taking his time with what he wanted to tell Vincent.

"Well, Vincent, this is a magical time of year. A person can discover a lot about himself. And I'll have you know that it is very rare for those discoveries to not be for the better. The holidays are a season ruled by the heart." He looked up, an intense glimmer in his stare. "Follow your heart, Vincent," He said firmly, then added more softly, "and don't try to think too hard on what it's telling you. You'll understand what its saying in time, and when you do, it'll be as clear as an ice-glazed morning." Vincent resisted the urge to bite his lip, nodding.

"Thank you, Nicholas." He said softly.

"Please, call me Nick."

"Alright. Thank you, Nick." Vincent amended, trying to smile against the flood of emotions that Nicholas' speech had let loose inside of him. He headed toward the door, eager to be alone.

"Vincent," Nicholas called after him just as he was preparing to leave. "Make sure you still give him that painting!" Vincent turned and shot him a smile.

"Of course I will," He said softly, bittersweet fear, but also a certain determination in his eyes. His parting image of Nicholas was the older man giving him the 'thumbs up'.

Cid woke up slowly, appreciating a slow morning. He felt hyperactive and alert, but reveled in his awareness of the warmth of his bed, and the soft bluish sunlight coming through his window. Slowly, he sat up, glancing around his room as he always did, looking for something interesting to look at.

He found such a thing, even though he hadn't expected it. A piece of paper, folded in two so it stood on its ends on his bedside table. Blinking in surprise, Cid snatched it up, and squinted slightly, focusing his eyes, before finally honing in on the neat handwriting, reading the short note.

_Cid,_

Went for a walk. Will be back shortly. Go back to sleep and rest up.

--Vincent

Cid blinked. Ookkaay…Past his surprise at Vincent bothering to leave him a note, however, Cid had to smile softly to himself. Vincent wrote like a girl.

This wasn't exactly a bad thing. Personally, Cid had the most incredibly illegible handwriting known to mankind. Plus, half the time, he wrote in shorthand, or engineer's code abbreviations, and no one but perhaps his closest crewmen, and maybe Shera, could read it. Every now and then, Cid was put to having to produce something /readable/ and had to take great pains to make sure every figure was clear, every word properly written.

It usually took him hours.

Vincent's handwriting, he noticed with a smirk, was the complete opposite. It was a tight, neat script that looped with grace, but not over extravagance. Cid frowned a little. It looked like his mothers, only neater. He hadn't thought that had been possible.

Still, he wasn't surprised in the least. He looked at the way Vincent had signed his own name, in that same, neat and tidy script. Only the capital 'V' had an elaborate swirl in its leading tail, the rest tight, and almost modest, as if begging to go unnoticed, just like Vincent himself. Cid smiled, looking at his own short name at the top of the page. The 'C' had that same artistic flare, though not quite as obvious or easily written. It looked good.

Cid imagined his name written in his own handwriting as shaky and with the 'C' facing backwards. He snorted. It was self-degrading but pretty funny.

Deciding he didn't want the wrath of Vincent Valentine to fall upon him, however, Cid obeyed, even though he wanted nothing more than to be free and play. Maybe, if I'm good, he reasoned, we can go out together later or something.

Go out together?! The fuck?!

Yes, that just about summed it up, right there. Cid felt himself blush hotly, and sank under the covers again, burying his face. What was he thinking?!

Must be a fever. Maybe he was relapsing?

Cid felt his forehead with the back of his hand, and frowned. Powder fresh. He checked his pulse, pinched himself, shifted in bed, testing for any aches or pains or other discomforts, anything.

Hell, he hadn't felt this good, physically, in decades.

Cid groaned, and decided not to think on his strange state of mind, and simply rolled over and went back to sleep instead. No point in getting himself tied up in a knot when Vincent told him to rest.

Vincent Vincent Vincent. Cid sighed.

Whatever!

Returning back to the Highwind, Vincent's first impulse was to go and check on Cid. He felt a wave of heat go through him at the thought, and decided against it, retreating to his own room instead. He needed to be alone for a while. He picked up a book he'd brought along for the ride, expecting to be alone far more than he had been, and settled in to read all day. Cid could take care of himself.

Cid woke up again well past noon. It had been hours and he'd expected Vincent to have come back by now.

Maybe he did and I just didn't wake up enough to notice…

Well, either way, Cid couldn't sleep another moment. He'd had his share and then some, for quite a while, and just /could not/ sit still any longer. He thought he'd been doing pretty good, all things considered, but if Vincent was mad about him finally rising to meet the mid afternoon, well…that was his problem. Deciding to go and find his friend, Cid dressed, cleaned up for once, and wandered out into the rest of his ship.

He checked half the ship, even out on deck, but not finding Vincent, finally found his way back to his friend's bedroom door. He knocked.

"…Yes?"

"Vin!"

On the other side of the door, Vincent went cold, alarmed. He wasn't ready for this yet. What the logic behind that reasoning was, not even Vincent knew, but he was certain that he could not see Cid at the moment.

"Go back to bed, Cid!" He called back, not even moving towards the door. He grimaced. His tone had been rather cold.

"Fuck that, Vin!" Cid cried back, and went to push the door open. It was locked.

Vincent watched the doorknob rattle as Cid shook the whole door.

"Lemmie in, Vin!" Cid cried. He sounded mildly distressed. Vincent didn't answer. Cid shook the door. "C'mon, Vincent!" Cid pressed. "What's wrong? Why ya all holed up in yer room again!? I thought you were done with that type of shit!" Vincent grimaced at Cid's hurt tone. He stood, and walked over to the door, leaning against it.

"Cid," He began softly. He heard Cid shift a little outside.

"Open the door, man." Cid pushed.

"Cid, it---its not you. Don't worry. I--I just had a rough night, is all." Vincent insisted. Cid remained quiet.

"Hey… you wanna talk…?" He said after a moment. Vincent shook his head, then realized the door was still shut.

"No, Cid. I just need to be alone for a while." Vincent's heart had just about squeezed itself in two. Here Cid was, reaching out to him, just the way he would like to think he would want, and here he was, shrinking away, as if nothing had chanced in the eight years since he'd returned to reality. There was a snort in the back of his mind.

Great. Even Chaos was disgusted with him.

"Al-Alright." Cid said softly. "I'm gunna go out for a while. I feel like new today. I'll check back later." He paused again. "Take it easy, Vin." He finished. Vincent listened to his retreating footsteps, and turned, pressing his back against the door, and slid down to the soft carpet at his feet. He had the distinct feeling that Cid was trying very hard not to have his feelings hurt. He dipped his head to his knees, and didn't move any further.

Cid didn't actually have his feelings hurt, but he was horribly disappointed. He'd been anticipating another fun day with Vincent. He was acutely aware of how special his friendship with Vincent was, and had been quite proud with himself for being part of Vincent's sudden re-socialization.

Thought too soon, I guess.He wandered off into Wutai, properly bundled up this time, though he found himself wishing he had Vincent or his cloak to keep him warm again.

…!?!…

Vincent /or/ his cloak? Cid stopped mid step, wavering.

The emotion flooding through him was about the equivalent of a universal '…Erm…' , the lasting resonance bouncing off moons and planets and entire constellations, only to soar off into eternal black nothingness. The resulting silence afterwards also had a great similarity to that in Cid's mind.

Somewhere inside his head, the little man that turned the crank that kept the gears of his brain turning suffered an aneurysm and died.

Had anyone been looking, they would have seen Cid standing knee deep in snow, frozen cold, and blinking in shock, jaw slack, face surprised, arms loose at his sides.

It was a good thing no one had been looking.

Still, Cid was a tough man to shake. For long, anyway. He'd seen a lot in his life, and done even more, most of it incredibly insane or stupid, in retrospect, and after a moment of shock, he shook it off with a shrug, and went on with his march toward town.

He realized vaguely that he'd been doing that a lot: reflecting on Vincent in manners that he would not have expected himself to, but there was a first for everything, right?

Focusing on Vincent directly brought back Cid's concerns for the man, though, and he completely for got his own sudden mood swings.

That man needs a teddy bear or something…He thought vaguely, stepping through the main gates into Wutai, and pausing. All around was a sea of green and red over white, a spattering of gold fringes everywhere, lights, ribbons and bells and other beautiful, merry things. He blinked. Oh yeah. Christmas Day was in what…. Four days? He'd almost forgotten about it, having been completely consumed in his own sickness until today. Even yesterday, he realized, he had missed the cheer, even though he was certain it had been there then, too. Smiling, and thankful he'd brought his wallet, Cid found sudden inspiration.

Cid had already made several large orders that were presently being shipped back to the Highwind, when he wandered into one last, busy shop. He found Reeve, Yuffie and Tifa inside, all three bustling around, though it seemed like the ladies were dragging Reeve by a chain, invisible though it was. Cid, deciding to be amiable, chose to rescue the man.

"Reeve, my man!" Reeve turned, startled, and smiled wryly as he spotted Cid. He was a little paranoid by the pilot's cheer. It wasn't something he was used to.

"Hello, Cid." He said.

"Those brats draggin' you around?!" Cid went on, grinning. Reeve blinked, then pinkened around the nose a little.

"They wanted me to help select lingerie…" He groaned quietly. Cid laughed.

"C'mon, lets go look at tools 'n shit." He said, patting Reeve firmly on the back. Reeve stumbled with the force of it, coughing.

"Actually, Cid, I need to be getting back. I told Barret I would watch Marlene this afternoon…" Reeve muttered. Cid sighed.

"Awright then." He said, clapping Reeve's back again. He felt a little disappointed at Reeve's retreat.

"Good to see Vincent's nursed you back to health," Reeve added as even as he hurried to the store exit. Cid opened his mouth to respond, but the ex-spy had already escaped out the door. Forlorn, Cid decided to retreat from the shop himself before the girls, already eyeing him like hawks for reasons unknown, decided to swoop down and victimize him as well.

Tifa watched Cid retreat from the store and snorted to herself.

"Bastard didn't even say 'hi'." She sniffed. Yuffie looked up at her, startled.

"That's probably because you were glaring at him, Teef." She pointed out. Tifa frowned darkly.

"What is it with everyone?!" She cried, throwing her hands up in the air and startling several of the other shoppers around her. "First Vincent's acting all friendly, then Cid is labeled 'amiable' and now you're looking at /me/ like I've grown a second head!" Yuffie giggled.

"I'd rather sprout a head than some things, Tifa." She quipped. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Point."

"Still, he let Reeve get away, too." Yuffie added, frowning. "That bastard!" She joked. They'd been teasing the mousy man all day, quite on purpose, and Yuffie was a little disappointed that Reeve had actually managed to get away. She'd thought they had him. Tifa laughed.

"So where to now?" The fighter asked, perking up after all of Yuffie's jokes.

"Um… Go spy on Cloud?" Yuffie suggested.

"Good idea!" Yuffie could only laugh at Tifa's sincere enthusiasm. Oh yes, go spy on Cloud. Undressing? Better yet! The young Shinobi managed by small margins to keep her mouth shut.

Cid found himself back at Nicholas'. There was a bizarre magnetism to the place, and Nick himself. Still, Cid liked both, and happily wandered inside, soaking in the array of warm feelings, both the decoration, smells, and physical warmth.

"Well well well! Look who we have here!" Nicholas came from a back room, beaming. He looked around. "And where, may I ask, Mr. Highwind, is your fine gothic companion?" Cid frowned.

"Locked, depressed, in his own room," Cid growled. Nicholas hid his own frown.

"Well what for?!" He asked, wondering if Vincent had perhaps confronted Cid and not gotten the results he would have wanted. Cid threw his hands up in the air.

"Not a clue! He wouldn't tell me a thing! Didn't even open up the door, just spoke through the damned wall, saying he 'needed to be alone for a while'!" Cid flopped down on a small padded bench near the front desk. "He used to do that all the time, it was just normal for him, but recently, he's been so outgoing I thought he was done with the moping…" Cid added, cooling down. "I swear, the guy needs a teddy bear or something…"

"Why don't you get him one then?" Nicholas suggested. Cid looked up, startled.

"Eh?" Cid scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Naah. It'd probably just embarrass or piss him off. He's a sensitive guy."

"On the contrary, I don't think it would upset him at all…" Nicholas pressed. He couldn't tell Cid Vincent's secret, because it wasn't his place, but he would do what he could to at least preserve their friendship, if nothing else.

"Are you kidding?! Me, give /anyone/ a teddy bear, let alone Vin?!" Cid cried, startled. "He'd think I was queer or something!" There was just a brief moment when Cid choked on his own tongue after the words had come out of his mouth that urged Nicholas to push his luck.

"Well, are you?" He asked flatly. Cid gawked.

"What?!"

"Are you?" Cid's cheeks flared. At first he looked angry, then the expression faded, loosing steam.

"I ah…. Uh… dunno, actually." Cid admitted, ears turning crimson. Nicholas smiled.

"Then what's to worry about?"

"I still don't want Vincent to think--!" Cid cried, looking sincerely concerned now.

"Why not? He's your friend. He wouldn't hold it against you." Cid flushed further.

"I… shit…I…" Cid raised a gloved hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He admits finally. "Still, I dun know for myself yet, so I guess it doesn't matter." Nicholas remained quiet, sensing that Cid was overcoming his own distress, and wasn't about to reinstate it. Cid seemed to drift away in thought for a moment.

"Well," Cid began finally, "You got anything huggable here for my pal Vin?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: yes, Vinnie does need a teddy bear. ... One that's about oh.... 5'8", with biiiiigg sky blue eyes, and blonde hair, and a pair of flight goggles and a scarf. hehe :) In fact... I'd rather like one of those myself...hehehee.....

REVIEW PEOPLE! (and yeah, I'm noticing the typoes now, but I'll fix 'em all later, lol )


	8. Mental Floss

8

Mental Floss

Vincent didn't come out of his room until nearly dinner time. There was a relatively set meal schedule on the Highwind, just because if there wasn't, everyone would starve. Except the cooks, which Cid had working all day. Presently, in the hour or so before the meal was finished, the entire Highwind seemed in a hiatus, quiet and peaceful.

Emerging from his room, however, Vincent had to check himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming…or something. Vincent doubted he could dream something like this up even if he tried to.

The corridor running down the residential level of the Highwind was lined with multi-colored lights and garlands, bits of mistletoe hung over every doorway, including Vincent's. Stunned, Vincent followed the sudden trail of Christmas cheer, all they way up to the main lounge on the same level. It too was heavily decorated with lights and ribbons and mistletoe and…

HOLY SHIT!It was rare for Vincent to express such a sentiment, even mentally, but this definitely warranted a holy-something-or-other.

There was Cid, right in the middle of the lounge, struggling with a very large Christmas tree, a tangle of lights wrapped around the length of his body, a hammer tucked under one arm, his goggles falling down over his eyes, pine needles gathering in the cuffs of his sleeves and on the carpet all around him. Cid was so busy at work trying to get the overlarge tree to stand up properly, and freely, that he didn't notice Vincent enter the otherwise empty room. Cid pushed the tree into a standing position only to have it fall back on him heavily, and a stream of curses, including somebody, assumably the tree's mother, Santa Clause, and a few random lewd acts streamed smoothly from Cid's lips.

"Need help, Highwind?" Vincent offered. Cid's head spun, and he nearly dropped the tree completely.

"Vin!" He cried, moving toward Vincent unconsciously before tripping over the string of lights draped awkwardly all over him. "Help!" Vincent snorted, shaking his head in awe, and hurried to support the tree while Cid secured its stand, finally moving back, wiping his hands off. He let out a hot breath of air, slumping for a moment. "Man! Thanks, Vin. You saved my ass!"

"Tree wrestling is usually a two-man job, Cid." Vincent said flatly, now helping untangle the string of lights. Or, rather, helping untangle Cid from them.

"Well, there's two of us now!" Cid beamed, grinning at his friend. "Mind help'in me?" He turned his shining blue eyes on Vincent, who swallowed a lump. The dark-haired gunman wondered briefly if Cid knew how innocent he looked with that puppy dog look in his eyes. It was a strange concept, juxtaposed over Vincent's former impressions of Cid.

Vincent sighed.

"Of course I'll help you, Cid." He said, rolling his eyes briefly. Cid grinned.

"Thanks pal!" Vincent sighed, handing him the now neatly coiled string of Christmas lights. Cid took them, plugged them in, and moved to start coiling them around the tree

He got halfway up, and then a little higher, stretching up onto his toes as high as he could, and finally, turned back to Vincent, looking painfully pathetic. Vincent sighed again, having already predicted Cid's plight long ago.

"Um… Vin…?" Cid began. Vincent turned back towards Cid, a wry smile on his face.

"Yes, Cid?"

"Um… I ah… can't reach." Cid said dumbly. Vincent laughed, already taking the remains of the lights from Cid's hands, going to work where his friend had left off.

"What?" He teased as he went about his chore. "It won't get smaller if you spit and swear at it for a while?" Cid made a face.

"Hey! It's not /my/ fault you have no tastes for the universal nouns-verbs-adjectives-pronouns!" Cid whined. Vincent chuckled.

"Oh, is /that/ what they're called?"

"Yes!" Cid sniffed. Vincent finished with the lights, and the two men stepped back to look at their progress.

"They're all lopsided on the bottom half, Cid." Vincent said flatly. Cid frowned.

"No they're not!" He insisted, squinting at the lights as if that would help clarify their alignment. He frowned. "They're not! They're as straight as the top half!" He turned to see Vincent grinning at him, and slugged his friend in the shoulder. "Jackass!" Vincent snorted.

"Why thank you, Highwind." Vincent paused, looking back at the stark tree. "So now what?"

Cid scratched his head.

"Well…Shit, I dunno. I got all kinds a shit for this thing… but hell, I ain't exactly the artistic type myself, Vin. What about you? Don't tell me we need to get one of the ladies to help us…" Vincent gave a soft snort, running a hand through his hair.

"I suppose I could do something." He said, voice noncommittal. Cid shrugged.

"Better 'n nothing!" He declared. Vincent didn't even bother with the snort this time. Cid moved to another corner, and dragged over a pile of boxes to Vincent's feet. "The lady at the store helped me out. I don't have a clue what's in there…" He explained as Vincent carefully cracked open the first box. He shot Cid a look. Cid shrugged. "I just told her to fix me up with something for a seven-foot tree, and send me the bill later." Vincent blinked at him. "Its not like we're short on cash, Vin." He added. Vincent shrugged.

"Well, then lets see what we can do." He conceded, breaking all the boxes open, and pulling out dozens of smaller boxes, filled with glass ornaments of all shapes and sizes, though there was an obvious theme of the winter-wonderland look, with snowflakes and icicles. Lots of white, pearl, and crystal, with the occasional hint of blue. Vincent smiled. The arrangement was far too delicate to match Cid's personality. If no one came in before the tree was finished, nobody would suspect Cid had a hand in the sudden holiday cheer of his ship. Vincent pulled out a box of silver globes, starting simple. He handed a second of pearl colored glass balls to Cid.

"Just spread them out." He explained. Cid shrugged, and went to work.

Vincent, though, paused. His own words had caused something of a hitch in his heart. He'd never imagined he, of all people, would be assisting someone /else/ in proper holiday cheer. It just didn't fit. Still, Cid was obviously bringing parts of Vincent out that the brunette had kept hidden away for years. Vincent tired to shrug the weird feeling off. It wasn't like he couldn't change.

"Cid," Vincent began. The pilot, half obscured by the tree, grunted, poking his head around to look at Vincent.

"Yeah?"

"What possessed you to become so spirited all of the sudden?" He treated the pilot to a small smile. "I remember only yesterday you saying that you had nothing to look foreword to." A shadow passed over Cid's face, and Vincent felt his heart tighten. But then Cid looked up again, his eyes clear.

"Well, I decided to have some fucking fun for once!" he declared brightly. "'Sides. At least I got a friend to share the fun with now…." He added softly. Vincent smiled again, but went back to work on the tree, handing Cid another box of ornaments without directly responding to Cid's comment.

Cid and Vincent managed to get the whole lounge decked out, and the resulting mess from their handiwork cleaned up, before the rest of AVALANCE appeared back in the airship for dinner and some rest. They therefore managed to blend into the brief stir of activity, having already decided to keep quiet about the decorations, and see if anyone called their bluff.

The décor was definitely appreciated. Marlene was so excited to see the Christmas tree, that, when she came into the lounge with Barret and Tifa after dinner, she simply stood and screamed for a moment. That successfully drew a crowd, and soon, everyone was gathered around the tree, admiring its careful trimmings and lights and glitter.

"Who did this?!" Tifa cried happily, looking about to the other members of AVALANCHE eagerly. Everyone gave her blank stares.

"I didn't do it, I was with you." Yuffie pointed out. Marlene shrugged.

"Daddy and I were out shopping too." She said, hugging Barret for emphasis. Barret merely shrugged. Vincent and Cid slipped away separately in the commotion.

"Reeve's still gone," Nanaki pointed out thoughtfully, "And while I would love to have taken credit for this…" He chuckled wryly. "Well, its obvious I am not capable of such a feat." Everyone turned and looked at Cloud, who blinked.

"What?" He said flatly. Tifa threw her hands up in the air.

"Ookay…" She turned to a few stray crewmembers that had wandered in to gawk as well. "None of you did this?" She asked. They all gave her stunned stares.

"We thought you'd have done it," One said, eyes wide in awe.

"It looks professional." Another added.

"…The Captain?"

It wasn't clear who'd suggested it, but the room fell silent.

"You think?" Someone asked.

"Why not?" One of the men in uniform reasoned. "Who else has authority to do /anything/ to this ship, except the Captain?" There was a pause… "He was here a few minutes ago… He would have had a fit if he hadn't been involved…"

Yuffie cast about the room, hair flying around her face as she turned her head.

"Vinnie's gone too!" She squeaked.

"Vincent?!" Tifa cried. "No way!"

"Well, why not?" Cloud reasoned softly. Everyone turned to face the blond. Cloud shrugged, not saying any more, except, "Who knows."

Vincent and Cid had taken separate exits out of the lounge- several hallways all led to the same central room, but ran across each other back by their rooms, which lay along the same stretch of hallway.

Actually, 'ran across' wasn't quite the right wording. Vincent came around the corner to see Cid leaning on his door, apparently waiting for him, grinning.

"Well, that was one hell of a lot of fun," He said, grinning at Vincent.

"Yes, yes that was." Vincent agreed. Cid's eyes were sparkling in the yellow glittering of the lights lining the hallways now, casting golden stars into presently deep sapphire blue orbs. His smile was particularly dazzling as well, Vincent noticed. The gunman grimaced mentally, trying to back away from such thoughts and still keep a steady communication with Cid. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to his own room suddenly, but he couldn't do that.

Because Cid was leaning casually against his door.

Vincent found his posture /really/ sexy.

Vincent swallowed, throat dry.

"…cent?" Vincent snapped out of his haze.

"Excuse me?" He reeled a little. Cid had been waving a hand in front of his face, but Vincent had been so locked onto Cid's jaw line that he hadn't noticed. Cid narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You alright man? Yer zoning out on me…" He frowned. "You ain't getting' what I had, are ya?!" Vincent shook his head vigorously in denial.

"No, I'm fine. Just…tired I guess." Vincent said, fumbling. Cid's frown grew, and he pushed off the door, standing and stepping up closer to Vincent. Vincent felt his heart flutter.

"You're not the type to 'guess' anything, Valentine." Cid said, voice serious. "What's wrong, man?" He raised a hand to Vincent's shoulder, and the heat of the touch nearly burned, searing across Vincent's shoulder, down his spine and into his arm. He jumped, gasping.

Cid pulled back, startled. Vincent's mind reeled. There was a tinge of hurt glittering in those crystal blue eyes, and Vincent was desperately digging through his mind, trying to find some way to both save himself, and absolve that flash of pain he saw.

"Shit, man…" Cid said, reaching out slowly to Vincent again. "C'mon," He said, grabbing Vincent again, more gently this time, and cracking Vincent's door open with his free hand. Vincent allowed Cid to move him, numbly, not wanting to do anything to upset Cid again.

Cid steered Vincent into his darkened room, not bothering with the light, and straight to the taller man's bed. Vincent was tense under his hand, and Cid could feel the tendons and muscles flex under his touch as Vincent eased under the covers of his bed numbly. It made his fingers, palm, and entire arm, into his chest, tingle. Cid's breath caught.

Oh man…You're in for it this time, Highwind.he thought, trying to ignore how Vincent peeled off his shirt, tossing it into a heap in the corner, sinking into bed obediently. He looked back down at Vincent as he caught a flash of red from the mans' eyes.

"Whoa." It slipped out of his mouth before he could do a thing for it.

"What?" Vincent seemed to slip out of his strange stupor for a moment.

"Your eyes… I've never seen… they really glow…" Cid said in awe, eyes locked onto Vincent's.

Vincent cast his eyes away from Cid, turning away.

"Yes…" Vincent said softly. Cid caught his tone, though.

"Hey, it ain't nothing to be ashamed of, Vin." He said, brushing Vincent's shoulder, forgetting in the dark that it was bare.

The hot flesh on flesh sensation that raced through both men left them feeling momentarily breathless. Poor Vincent nearly screamed for it, his heart hammering.

Somehow, though, they were both oblivious to one another, except of course, where the brief connection had been made.

"Its actually…" Cid went on, trying to keep his voice normal. "Kind'a cool…"

Glowing crimson eyes shot back up to his face, and Cid grinned. "Honest." He added sincerely. Vincent pushed his eyes closed, turning his head. Cid caught his chin, turning Vincent's face back into view. "You are ashamed, aren't you…?" He asked softly, eyes sad.

"Its not natural…" Vincent protested. It was weak. He was incredibly distracted by Cid's hand remaining pressed gently against his jaw.

So…neither is falling for someone you just befriended….Cid thought, then winced. Fuck. Did I just think that. I did, didn't I?What was worse is it almost escaped his brain, through his big mouth.

"Yeah, so? It makes you unique. It makes it so I could bet my ship there's not another person out there with eyes like yours." Cid blinked in the darkness. Well, yes it was true, but it came out like a bad pickup line. Shit…

The soft red glow casting over Vincent's face went out and reappeared swiftly as Vincent blinked in surprise.

"Look," Cid said, realizing that his hand was still on Vincent's face, and straightening up quickly. "You wouldn't be crawling off into bed like this if you weren't totally wiped out, so I'm gunna leave you alone, ok?" Vincent was too stunned with himself to answer. Cid went to move away from Vincent's bedside, but a warm hand shot out, catching his wrist.

"You really think….they're… …cool…?" Vincent whispered. Cid laughed a little.

"Hell, yeah!" Cid said, even as Vincent dropped his arm. He could see Vincent smile faintly in the dark, and grinned back at his friend, knowing that Vincent's night vision would pick up on the expression. He began to move away. "Go to sleep, Vin, and quit bein' so damned self conscious. Ya aint' got nothin' to worry about, damnit!" Cid felt himself blush as yet another compliment to Vincent's looks slipped out, but it was dark, and he was safe. Still, he hurried out. "Night, Vin." He called over his shoulder as he slipped through the doorway. He glanced back to see Vincent curled onto his side, eyes open, watching him go.

"….Good night, Cid."

The door eased shut.

Vincent flopped back, letting out a shaky breath. He could still feel the tingling warmth of where Cid's hand had cupped his chin gently.

"Oh man…" He whispered, sinking back and clamping his eyes shut.

Cid hurried down the hall to his own room, bursting into the still dark room, and slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. He leaned against it, and slowly slid down to sit on the floor, knees up at his chest, back pressed firmly against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed his eyes.

"Oh man…" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. You got it /bad/, Highwind.His heart was pounding. Every time he'd looked into those intense, glowing amber eyes gazing back up at him in that sort of hazy, hopeful way, he'd gotten butterflies in his stomach, the warmth spreading all through his chest, stomach, and worst of all, far lower.

OoO

**Crap, you guys are catching up with me. Lol. I've only just started ch 9 O.O; lol. Pity if you have to /wait/ an extra day, huH? lol. :) Yeah, I think this chapter was a little weird toward the end, but I can sorta see Vincent fizzing out mentally like that. (I probably would too. No wait... I have done stuff like that . lol.) So, don't shoot me, it gets better! :)**

**Can you tell I'm a total slave to you guys?! (I love it :) )**

**Ok, few people:**

**BoodRaeven: Yep, your right . went back over a few chapters and yea, there's some pretty stupid typoes. (SHRUGS) don't hate me. Even Twig had typoes. (go look, lol) Its not like I'm gunna publish this or something (laughs)**

**FFlove190 : Your poptarts scare me. big time. O.O;**

**Konie Hime: What part made you cry?! O.O;;;;**

**Moy Moy: Yes, youre confused, Cid's confused (majorly), Vinnie (ducks) is confused...**

**...Thank god I'm not... lol :)**

**I like confusing people. glad you're having fun. It wont end for a while yet, don't worry. :)**

**Real-fan05: Heh... yes, we do. I'm gunna make a teddy bear that looks like cid, and when you hug it, it curses real loud and long at you, waits a second, then apologises. doesn't that sound great everyone?!**

**Vincent: (pops up out of nowhere) HAHAHA! I'M GUNNA GET ONE AND YOU DON'T! HAHAAHAH!**

**Mre: (slaps wincent) shaddup or no lemon at the end!**

**Vincent: (blushes then slinks away)**

**MRE: that's what I thought!**

**...Should I really try and keep this clean???**

**...NAH! lol**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU!! (GRINS)**


	9. Dazzling

9

dazzling

Cid found, after several attempts, that there was no way he was going to sleep. Not after his bizarre encounter with Vincent. Try as he might, he really couldn't put any logical connection as to why Vincent had seemed to completely collapse, mentally and physically. It unnerved him. It also turned him on. Grunting, Cid sat up again from bed, and stood decisively, dressing again, and bustling about his room for a few minutes. He had a few things to do anyway.

He swung the door to this overlarge closet open. He rarely even used the thing much, but right now, it was a little more crowded than usual, with the remains of his decorating spree from that morning. Or was it yesterday? Cid glanced at the lit clock by his bed and swore softly. It was yesterday.

Shrugging his lack of sleep off, Cid dug a little deeper into his closet, and pulled out a spool of ribbon, and tossed it over his shoulder.

The spool unwound slightly, a tail of red and gold ribbon flying after the rest of the spool as it glided in a graceful arc to land on his bed, bounce twice, roll in a neat half circle, and lay to rest, waiting patiently.

Cid didn't see any of it though, he was busy trying to unbury what he'd hidden back under a blanket and a pile of clothes. Finally, with a few grunts, a stream of curses, and a crash, Cid came out with a large teddy bear, grinning to himself. He carried the large toy over to his bed, sat it down, and gave it a once over.

It was kinda cute. Grinning, Cid went back into his closet, digging not quite so deep, and came up with a little tag, decorated with a little picture of a piece of holly. He went over to a small desk in another corner of his room which he barely used, but Shera had made him keep, and pulled out a pen. He just stared at the tag for a moment. Then he glared at his hand.

You're going to cooperate, damn it.Sweet Planet, he was going insane.

A short while later, Cid crept out of his room, the teddy bear tucked under his arm carefully, a large bow tied around its neck, the tag, now properly labeled dangling discretely to one side. He hurried down the darkened hallway, his path lit only by the still-shining Christmas lights, and into the lounge.

Cid had to laugh a little to himself as he entered the room.

There was already a huge pile of presents stacked under the tree, piled up since it had been discovered the evening before. All the better, really.

Cid tucked the bear back behind everything else, leaving it half hidden, and hurried back to his room, feeling rather stupid with the way he was tip-toeing around, but rather satisfied with himself.

It was all he needed, and Cid was yawning heavily by the time he got back to bed. He slept soundly after that, his encounter with Vincent more or less forgotten for the time being.

Vincent wandered into the lounge the next morning with a cup of Cid's tea, feeling rather sleepy after his more or less utterly sleepless night, to the sight of Yuffie and Tifa hovering about the tree excitedly, eyes bright as the examined the sudden stack of wrapped presents beneath it. He tried to ignore their antics as he went over to a cushy chair in the corner that he liked.

"OH! A /Teddy Bear!/" Yuffie squealed suddenly, causing Vincent to wince and then sigh. "Ooh! He's so cuuuuuutee!" Tifa let out an excited squeal herself and rushed over to join Yuffie, half crawled under the tree. Vincent watched them irritably. They were going to knock off an ornament and break it, he was certain.

"Aah! Its adorable!"

Or maybe the whole tree. And the Highwind, and half of Wutai. Vincent was tempted to cover his ears and groan. He kept quiet though.

"Who's it for?!" Tifa cried, tugging on Yuffie's sweater excitedly.

"Dunno… Hang on, here's a tag…" Yuffie strained, trying not to disturb the myriad of items stacked precariously all around her.

Vincent looked up to see Cid saunter in, then pause and frown darkly as he spotted the two women crawled halfway up the tree and around the corner.

"What bug crawled up /their/ skirts?" Cid asked, smirking as he moved to sit near Vincent. Vincent shrugged.

"They found a teddy bear." He said flatly. Cid choked on his own tea in surprise. Vincent turned to look back at him, concerned. "You alri--"

"Aah!" Yuffie cried, tumbling back out from under the tree, eyes surprised.

"What, did the bear bite ya, brat?" Cid managed, recovering from his surprise with his usual Highwindä charm.

"Its for Vincent!" Yuffie cried.

Vincent choked on his tea, sputtering, eyes wide.

"What?!" He choked. Cid did his best to look intrigued.

"Aaw," Tifa said, making a face. "I was certain it was for one of us…. Well, who's it from, Yuffs?" Yuffie shrugged.

"Dunno. Doesn't say. Just says 'Vincent'" She turned and smiled at the man in question. "You got an admirer, Vinnie!" She winked, causing Vincent's face to turn pink. Vincent's jaw worked a little, but no sound came out. His eyes were wide as saucers and startled, but a little excited, too.

"What are you girls doing to poor Vincent now?" Cloud said, wandering in with a bowl of cereal. He flopped down lazily into one of the two couches in the room, munching thoughtfully around his question. He'd just caught the last bit about Vincent having an 'admirer' and Vincent's reaction. Carefree and relatively cold as Cloud could be, he still hated to see someone being picked on just because they had a quiet demeanor. It had happened to himself all his life, and he knew it could royally suck.

"Vinnie got a teddy bear!" Yuffie caroled excitedly. Cloud frowned as he noticed Vincent squirm a little.

"So?" Cloud said flatly. "I got a king-sized box of condoms and fuzzy handcuffs last year and nobody get so excited." Yuffie's eyes went wide. "I'm glad to see someone thought of Vincent, but its none of your business." Yuffie blushed hotly, and she shrank back against Tifa, who was also wide eyed and blushing.

She'd been the one to drop /that/ anonymous gift into Cloud's stocking.

Cloud fixed Tifa a look.

"You girls should be nicer." Both nodded, eyes wide, then threw identical apologetic looks at Vincent.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to hassle you. We're just excited." Tifa said softly to Vincent, who managed to shrug it off.

"Don't worry about it."

Cid could have leapt up and hugged Cloud right then and there for sticking up for Vincent. It hadn't occurred to him that Vincent might get harassed for it, and was suddenly glad that he'd left his name off the tag. Cloud had convinced the ladies to leave Vincent alone, but had they known who the bear had come from, poor Vincent would have never lived it down.

Still, Cid didn't think it would be very discreet if he leapt up and hugged the rather prickly Cloud Strife, who had presently gone back to munching his cereal thoughtfully.

Besides…I might get an eye poked out by one of those spikes…Frowning, Cid lit a cigarette.

The sound of the match being struck brought Vincent to lift his head and glance in Cid's direction.

"It's been a while." He commented. Cid looked up from lighting the smoke, eyes mildly surprised, and not entirely understanding. Vincent made a vague gesture towards Cid. "Haven't seen you light up in days." He explained. Cid shrugged.

"Was too sick to care…" Cid mumbled as he adjusted the cigarette to its usual resting place in one corner of his mouth.

"I'd almost begun to think you'd quit."

Cid snorted.

"Lemmie guess, I should, right?" He asked, glancing up at Vincent, trying to read the other man's impassive features.

"Yes." Vincent agreed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cid blinked. Somehow, he hadn't expected such a straight-to-the point answer. Hello? This is /Vincent!/ Duh?He mentally slapped himself. In his silence, Cid noticed that several other heads had turned to look at him. He was relieved that the girls had kept quiet.

"Well maybe… Am tryin to cut back a little…" He sighed. Still, he didn't fail to notice both the sparkle of relief in Vincent's eyes, and the look of utter shock in Tifa's. Both were utterly gratifying. He turned his eyes on Tifa.

"Whut?" He said, smirking. "/You/ were the one complainin' that I fucking stink!" He pointed out, causing the woman to grimace. Cid grinned it off. "Sides, people can change: if Vin can crack a smile, then maybe I can quit smoking." He said, grinning at his friend. Vincent raised a dark eyebrow. Everyone else gave Cid confused stares. Cid slapped his own forehead in dismay. "I'm the only person to have seen Vincent crack a smile, aren't I?" He said softly. The vacant gazes pointed in his direction were held. "Well…shit…" He rose again, and wandered out of the room, scratching his head.

There was silence as everyone watched Cid leave, then the heads turned back to Vincent.

"He's a funny person." Vincent said by way of explanation. More silence. Vincent tired a half-smile, half grimace that was mostly forced, but grew into sincerity as he watched Yuffie's jaw drop, then Tifa's. Cloud chuckled, and, dropping his spoon loudly in his now empty bowl, stood and wandered out, shaking his head. The girls hurried after him, leaving Vincent alone.

Vincent finished his tea, and then went off to find Cid.

He found the pilot out on the deck of the Highwind, gazing off into space, brow furrowed, lost completely in thought. Vincent crept up to stand beside the shorter man. Cid didn't say anything. He held a cigarette in his hand, forgotten. He seemed utterly oblivious to Vincent.

"Stoicism doesn't fit you, Highwind." Vincent said softly, leaning onto the railing so that his shoulders were lower than Cid's, and tilted his head up to look at his friend. Cid heaved a sigh.

"Didn't mean to embarrass ya, Vin…" He said softly. Vincent straightened back up, looking at his friend darkly.

"I wasn't embarrassed, Cid." He said softly

"But--"

"Shush. It should tell them something that you're the only person on this entire ship who can make me smile…" Vincent said.

Wow…I hadn't even noticed…how happy….Vincent thought, feeling himself warm.

Vincent's heart lightened as he saw Cid crack a smile himself. He turned to Vincent, grinning.

"Heh, why the hell is that, anyway?" He said, turning to face Vincent. Vincent noticed that the forgotten cigarette had slipped from Cid's fingers into the snow.

Faced with Cid's question, Vincent felt his face heating. He pushed the blush back down, and shrugged.

"You wouldn't let me sulk anyway." He said finally, and Cid laughed loudly, slapping Vincent's back warmly.

"Bet yer ass I wouldn't!" Vincent chuckled a little at Cid's declaration.

"May not be a very good bet, Highwind. I don't know if you've noticed, but there's not much to me." Vincent commented wryly. Cid snorted.

"Yeah. Well, ya wouldn't be Vincent Valentine if you was shaped like Barret, now would ya?" Vincent blinked.

"I can't even imagine that." He said, shaking his head. Cid gave him a once over that sent chills down Vincent's spine.

"I can't either so lets shut up about it before I have goddamn nightmares over it." Vincent laughed.

"I'll show you nightmares, flyboy." He commented. Cid opened his mouth in surprise, but Vincent swept back inside, disappearing from sight.

Cid blinked, stunned, then hurried after Vincent.

Yeah. Ok. /That/ was /really/ strange…

Cid sort of liked it. Grinning, he gave chase.

Dashing inside his own ship, however, Cid realized he didn't have a clue where Vincent had gone.

No… wait… Cid smiled to himself. He'd noticed the light cologne that Vincent wore before, and now could easily pick up on the smell in the cool morning. Grinning, Cid managed to follow the light spicy scent back into the ship. He quickly was able to hear footsteps in the hallways ahead of him, and Cid broke into a run, dashing around one last corner…

And pounced. Literally. He caught Vincent around the chest in a flying leap, tackling the taller man to the floor. They both bounced, rolled, and landed in a heap in the middle of the floor, laughing.

"You actually caught me," Vincent commented. Cid grinned down at him, nodding.

"I'm smarter 'n I look, Vin." He said cheerfully.

"That's good, because I bet you look real dumb straddling me the way you are." Vincent pointed out. Please, by all means, don't bother moving…

It was like a switch had been flipped. Cid's face went from one of brilliant cheer to inner horror, his face going red as he yelped, leaping off of Vincent.

"Sorry man!" He squeaked. Vincent gave him an easy smile.

Don't worry, I liked it.He thought wryly, then squashed the notion before it went too far.

"It's alright, Cid. I know you're a lummox." Vincent said instead.

"Hey!" Cid complained, glaring. Vincent shot him a grin, and Cid's frown disappeared, replaced with a shining smile. "Alright! Alright! If that's what it takes you to pull out that dazzling smile, then fine! I'm a fucking lummox!" He declared, throwing a fist into the air. Vincent smirked.

"Dazzling, hmm?" He teased. Cid's eyes went wide.

Vincent had decided that Cid was incredibly endearing when he was startled or confused.

Cid was actually both at the moment. Startled about how that glorious little sentiment 'dazzling' had slipped, and confused because he had no clue as to whether Vincent was teasing him, or on to his secret. This caused a third emotion for Cid. Severe discomfort.

Vincent laughed it away though, before Cid could say a thing.

"Well, why thank you." He said finally. Dazzling… my /smile/??Vincent couldn't really imagine any part of himself as 'dazzling', let alone his far too rare smile. Perhaps…not so rare….He looked back up to Cid, who was watching him wearily. He's nervous…Vincent's heart fell. He hadn't meant to flirt, but it had sort of come across that way, and it was painfully obvious by Cid's terrified expression.

"Oh my god! He /does/ smile!" Vincent's eyes flashed up past Cid to see Tifa with her hands half over her face, jaw slack with surprise. Startled, Cid spun around to face the woman behind him, eyes flashing.

"The hell do you want, woman?!" He snapped. Vincent winced.

Tifa's jaw set in anger, her eyes flaring with a hellfire of her own.

"Well /excuse me/ if I interrupted your /fun/." She snapped. "I was only /passing by!/" She pushed past both men and stormed down the hallway, hands balled into fists at her sides.

Cid sniffed indignantly.

"Bitch." He turned his back on the retreating form. "Woman's never said /one/ pleasant word ta me, I swear!"

Vincent remained quiet. Tifa had been relatively innocent that time, but Cid had turned on her automatically. He decided to risk going out on a limb.

"Cid, she didn't do anything to you at all. Not this time. You snapped first." He pointed out softly. Vincent watched as Cid's eyes flashed with anger for a split second before going unusually dull.

"I know…" He muttered softly. "Guess you get to see what an ass I really am, huh?"

Vincent frowned, shaking his head in negation. He risked reaching out to lay a hand on Cid's shoulder. The pilot flinched, looking away.

"You're not an ass, Cid." He said softly. Cid didn't look up. Vincent gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Cid." Vincent went on. "Cid, look up." Cid slowly lifted his head, blue eyes pale and full of guilt that cut to the bone for Vincent.

"Cid, look up." Cid had to obey, lifting his eyes slowly to meet the taller mans'. He felt like screaming. Here Vincent was, /right there/ warm, slender fingers wrapped gently around the curve of his shoulder, a tender touch that shook Cid up, left his soul trembling. He didn't deserve it. He was a complete jerk to everyone who crossed paths with him, and the one person he'd never wanted to treat that way, his friend, the most heart-stoppingly beautiful-yes, there was no denying it for Cid anymore- human being to walk this planet, and grace his skies, had seen just the prime example of what a raging prick Cid Highwind really was. And to see that gently forgiving, but stern expression in those rich, blood-colored eyes… Cid wanted to rip his own eyes out, since the beauty and shame along wouldn't blind him.

Vincent swallowed past his taste of Cid's emotions, and went on, determined to do some good.

"Punishing yourself won't help, Cid…" Vincent said softly, eyes locked on Cid. A swell of pain washed through those blue eyes like a tsunami. "If you don't like the way you are, then you work, slowly, to change it." Cid frowned, and Vincent lifted his hand to silence him. "If you were happy with this aspect of yourself, you wouldn't care if you looked like an ass or not… The best way to heal is to fix it yourself." Cid cast his eyes away, not bearing to look up any longer. Vincent heaved a shallow sigh. "Do you know who taught me that, Cid?" Cid shook his head mutely. "You." Cid blinked, surprised. "You taught me I could still smile." Cid's jaw dropped.

"Vin… I…"

"Now," Vincent cut him off before he or Cid got too sentimental for either of their comforts. "What happened to that cocksure Highwind smile?"

"Its fake."

"What?"

"The smile." Cid mumbled.

"Alright then," Vincent pushed. "Where's the Cid smile, then?" Cid couldn't help his lips from quirking up lightly. His throat still felt tight and he couldn't imagine smiling ever again at this moment.

And Vincent was /still/ so close to him. Not touching any more… Cid's shoulder was cold without his touch now, but only inches away.

"Humph." Vincent snorted. "Not quite a match for /my/ dazzling yet!" He winked at Cid, and the blond snorted, laughing lightly. "Better." Vincent said helpfully. "Now quit sulking or someone's going to get you mixed up with me." Cid's eyes went wide, and then he made a sulky, blank face, that was obviously his attempt at Vincent's normal attitude. Vincent gave him a gentle push, sending Cid reeling backwards. "Oh, get off yourself!" He teased. Cid dropped the face, and grinned, eyes sparkling.

"Don't mind if I do."

"CID!"

"What?"

"You're dirty!" Vincent complained.

"What?" Cid asked again, innocently. He smirked. Vincent just covered his eyes, turning down the hallway in a hurry.

"Oh, I give /up/!" The sound of Cid's laughter followed Vincent back into the ship.

OoO

AN: yay! sephcicles! TASTEY. hehe. :) Sorry. couldn't get over that. Yes, if nothing else,read LHR for the sephcicles. and the yaoishly delicious lemons. :) (lemon flavored sephcicles?) I'm rambling. lol.

I still want that Cid teddy bear. And flight goggles. if anyone ever sees flight goggles like Cid's in a store or online, you are to email me /IMMEDIATELY/ with the location! PLEASE! :) I love you. :) lol... no. seriously.

eck. this was one of those kinda weird transition chapters... but this /is/ going somewhere (obviously)

I /do/ have midterms coming up next week though (Midterms suck like chocoshit), so its questionable when ch 10-13 will be up (since I've been updating every other day. :) hopefully, it'll stay the same, though. I'm going to try and complete 10 tonight, for example :)

OH yeah, found this in another cid/vin fic I read somewhere...if its yours, be proud, but I found this /GREAT/ Cidism. : ClusterFuck.

oh yeah.

ok, I'm done. READ AND REVIEW! (and since you probably already read, REVIEW, then read it again, then review again! (giggles madly) hehe!)

MRE


	10. Hot and Cold

10

Hot and Cold

Cid had left Vincent alone, needing to be alone to himself for a while. He was shook up head to toe, not just from his slip in etiquette around Vincent, but by the way the other man had responded to his self criticism. Sure, Cid had been able to laugh it off, but he was still upset with himself, embarrassed and wondering how his rough words hadn't chased Vincent right off. Vincent had always struck Cid as rather skittish, and he'd fully expected his friend to go quiet, slink away and hide. Instead, Vincent had all shrunk Cid's head, telling him exactly what the problem was and how to help it.

Weird.

Heaving a sigh, Cid wandered down to the kitchens for a beer.

Vincent got around the corner, and paused, listening with too-keen-to-be-natural hearing, as Cid turned and wandered off in the opposite directions. Smiling softly to himself, he hurries back towards his room. He knew exactly where Cid was headed, and knew exactly how long he had...

Locking the door behind him, Vincent crouched low, pulling out the long paper-wrapped parcel that had been securely hidden under his bed. Pulling out a tube of wrapping paper and tape. Vincent gave the brown cover over the painting a once-over, inspecting it, and decided to keep it intact, simply wrapping over it. Vincent smiles wryly as he uses the tip of his claw to neatly slice the blue and silver snowflake patterned paper. There would had been a time, Vincent realized, that instead of putting the anomaly to good use, he would have had a total breakdown, and locked himself in his room and sulked well past Christmas, only two days away now, over it.

Now, Vincent makes quick, neat work of the small chore, finishing off the project with a neatly written tag with only Cid's first name on it. Tucking the narrow package under his arm, Vincent hurries off toward the lounge, moving quickly so as not to be seen.

The lounge is still empty from earlier that morning, and Vincent quickly tucks Cid's Christmas present back against the wall, almost unnoticeable , obscured by all the other glitz and glitter of the holidays.

Moving to leave the empty room, Vincent nearly collides with Tifa, slipping in. She's still looking unhappy.

Brown eyes dart up to crimson ones, and Tifa heaves a sigh.

"How do you stand him?" She asks softly. Vincent laughs a little.

"Its not so hard." He says softly. Tifa stares oddly for a moment.

"You've changed." Vincent smiles at Tifa's observation.

"Blame Cid." He says, letting a small smirk grace his narrow features. Tifa's jaw drops a little, then it snaps shut, and she fixes Vincent a look.

"That's not funny." She says with a small laugh, hurrying past Vincent. Good to see him smiling though...Tifa winces mentally, glancing back at Vincent's retreating form. Maybe...She shakes the notion off, not ready to admit any credit towards Cid to herself just yet.

Vincent himself wandered into the galley, indeed finding Cid lounging by himself at a table in an otherwise empty dining room.

The pilot has his feet up on another chair, and the one he's actually sitting in is tilted back dangerously.

"Vinnie! My man!" Cid raises his beer in greeting to Vincent, who simply shakes his head.

"You can call me 'Vin', but you're pushing your luck there, Chief."

Cid merely laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Cid pulled out another chair beside him. "C'mere and sit the hell down." Vincent gave Cid a wry look, but did as the pilot asked, and settled down beside Cid. The blond turns to his friend. "So," He says, pausing to take a sip of his beer, "where the hell'ive you been?"

"I had a few chores to do," Vincent says cryptically, doing his best not to let on. He hid a smile by leaning foreword, resting his elbows on the table, and his chin in his hand.

Cid was watching him airily.

"The fuck you so smug about?" He asked, bringing his feet down and eyeing his friend suspiciously. "I got sumfin on my face or what?" Vincent laughed.

"No Cid, just thinking." He said vaguely.

Cid frowned.

"Bout what?" Vincent sat back up, glancing at the handsome man beside him.

You.

"Nothing." He smiled gently, then paused. "How many beers have you had, Cid?" Cid laughed.

"Just this one, Vin."

"You were just short of misery a half hour ago. You cheered up quick." Vincent pointed out.

Cid grinned. Yeah, now that you're here...

"Yeah, I do that." He commented. "Can't let nothing get to the Cap'n, now can I?" Vincent smiled.

"True." Vincent watched Cid finish his beer in one gulp. "So, what does the captain of a ship do when his baby's grounded?" Vincent asked.

Cid felt a small flutter in his chest. Vincent's eyes were on him and they weren't straying, their intensity only increased in Cid's mind, by the small, Mona-Lisa smile that Vincent was presently wearing. He loved Vincent's smile. Absolutely completely adored and utterly worshiped it.

But this secretive twinkle was a little unnerving.

Remembering suddenly that Vincent had asked him a question, Cid shrugs.

"...I dunno. Fuck...Ah..." Vincent's smile grew.

"I need to get out, myself." He suggested. Like to go for a walk in the snow with me, handsome?Vincent nearly choked as that sentiment bubbled up out of the neither regions of his brain.

Cid gave him an excited grin.

"Yeah!" He jumped up, grabbing Vincent by his claw arm and yanking him up as well, nonplussed by the dangerous claws, or cold metal. "Come on, damn it!" He let go of Vincent, rushing out of the galley, and pausing to turn as he reached the doorway. "VIN!" Vincent, a little startled by Cid's enthusiasm blinks, and then hurries after the energetic pilot.

Vincent followed Cid back to his cabin, wondering briefly if they were going outside, then /why/ were they heading deeper into the Highwind, and further, towards Cid's room. He tried not to let his suddenly incredibly active imagination settle into the gutter like it seemed to want so badly. Ahead of him, Cid throws the door wide open, slaps the lights on, and hurries in, throwing open a horribly cluttered closet, grabbing a heavy jacket, his scarf, gloves, and an extra jacket to Vincent, who, catching the heavy padded cloth, blinks.

Cid catches his confused expression.

"Put the damn thing on." He commands. "You're making me cold just looking' at ya. Mako or not, I still don't know how you'd make it outside in a shirt and slacks, Vin." Vincent blinks again as Cid pulls on his own winter jacket, and wanders out after Cid, still carrying the borrowed coat in his hands. He waited until Cid's back was fully turned, and lifted the clothing carefully to his face, taking a deep breath.

The coat obviously hadn't been worn for a while, but still smelt faintly of everything Cid: spice, rain, and smoke. Vincent smiled softly to himself, and quickly put the coat on, pulling it tight about himself. He could still feel Cid's presence inside of it, in a way.

It was wonderful.

Cid, happily oblivious, leads the way, out of his airship, and out into the snow, zipping his jacket up all the way and giving Vincent a dubious look as he hopped ankle-deep into the freshest layer of powder with a satisfying crunch. Vincent followed, hopping off the last few rungs of the ladder to land silently beside Cid. Cid glanced at him, noticing the lack of noise, and made a face.

"Damned Turk."

Vincent laughed.

"Not any more, Chief." He corrected.

The two men walked in a comfortable silence away from the Highwind, wandering out into the gray and silver midday, until the giant plane was nearly out of sigh, obscured by a low rolling hill.

"Say, Vin," Cid began suddenly, voice soft. Vincent looked up, surprised. "What made ya change all the sudden?" Vincent chuckled a little.

"Oh...I don't know...." You.Vincent said vaguely. "I was kind of forced into it when you got sick... I just... I dunno." Its just that you brighten my world, and have given me the desire to /live/ again...

"That's the lamest fucking answer I've heard in ages, Vin." Cid commented, grinning up at the taller man.

"Perhaps." Vincent said, smirking. "What made you decide to cut back on smoking all of the sudden?" He countered. Cid blinked, glancing down at his feet.

"Wanted to live..." He said softly. "It's gunna kill me early anyway, right? Might as well try and salvage what I've got left..." Vincent looked sharply over at Cid, but didn't say anything. Cid had his eyes on the snow at his feet, watching the ice crust on his shoes.

"So solemn." Vincent says softly, then looks up at Cid, grinning. "I think I might be rubbing off on you, Highwind. You'd better watch out."

Cid laughed, and gave Vincent a shove. Vincent shoved back, a little harder, and Cid returned full force, ramming his shoulder into Vincent's chest, sending both of them flying.

As he fell, Vincent realized three things: One, was he could have easily caught Cid and held the other man up even as he lost his own balance slightly. Two was that he could have also avoided falling by simply side stepping the pilot, and let Cid crash and burn face first into the snow. That could have been very amusing. Third, and most important, was that Vincent didn't do any of the prior things, but instead let Cid spin out of control and land flat on top of him, shoulder blades digging lightly into Vincent's chest. Vincent liked this.

Vincent sank into the snow as Cid's added weight pushed against both of them, the smaller mans' backside somehow settling into Vincent's lap securely, sending a thrill through Vincent.

Cid stayed sprawled, stunned, for a moment, on top of the ex-Turk.

Vincent swallowed hard, the fine golden hairs at the back of Cid's head brushing his cheek gently. Cid tensed for a moment, and Vincent could feel every muscle along the pilot's broad back ripple down into his buttocks. The dark-haired gunman's loins began to heat and tighten. Grunting, and deciding that he'd better move before his forming erection made itself known by poking nosily against Cid's rump, Vincent sat up, rolling Cid off of his lap, and giving the man's shoulder an experimental tap.

"You alright?" He asks, hoping his voice doesn't sound as glazed as his mind feels. Cid chuckled.

"Oh fine. Thanks for breaking my fall." He said with a laugh. Vincent had the sudden urge to just... He blushed a little. Never mind.

"Well, that's good to know." Vincent said, wincing as he stood, his slacks feeling a tad too tight around the hips.

"How bout you?" Cid asked, dusting off what little snow had clung to his elbows and calves, and turned immediately to help dust Vincent off, who'd been practically buried in snow.

Vincent jumps a little as a hot gloved hand sweeps casually across his backside, dusting the last of the fine white ice powder from his black pants, which suddenly get a little tighter.

"Whups..." Cid said, blushing though Vincent hadn't looked to see. "Didn't mean to...um.... Ah..."

"Its alright." Vincent paused, then smirked.

Cid had enough time to allow his eyes to widen in surprise before Vincent tackled him, pushing him backwards.

Cid landed with a yelp and a soft thump into the snow, sprawled on his back, arms spread at his sides. Cid pauses, not moving, and smiles softly.

"Hey..." He starts swinging his arms, forming a sloppy snow angel around his figure. Laughing, Vincent moves to draw pair of devil horns and lopsided halo over the impression Cid's head had made in the snow, then helps his friend up.

Cid turns, sees Vincent's handiwork, and laughs.

"Jackass!" He teases, lobbing a handful of snow at Vincent.

Vincent laughs, dodging the projectile easily, and returns fire.

War ensues.

An hour later, and most of the snowball fight is a white blur filled with curses, laughter, and war cries, with only a few key incidents standing out in either man's mind. Among these were Cid getting pelted in the ass several times, and the pilot finally getting revenge by catching Vincent off guard, whereupon he pulled out the taller man's collar, and dumped snow clean down his shirt.

Cid had never heard Vincent /squeal/ before, but snow down a hot chest did the trick.

Presently, the pilot was reviewing these incidents and more as he toweled off the melted snow that had seeped its way into his hair, and now sodden clothes.

Shining above all his memories of the day, Cid focused most on Vincent's laughter. He'd heard the man chuckle, occasionally laugh softly, a short, controlled outburst but never the roaring, sincere candid laughter like he'd heard today through the entire trip into the winter wonderland around him.

Cid sighed sadly, dressing into a soft sweater and pants, both warm and dry, as a sudden, painful realization hit him.

He was entirely in love with his best friend.

Something told Cid that yes, Vincent would always be with him, now, their bond set in stone, but there was this key problem that Cid's mind couldn't get around.

Vincent Valentine, the love of his life, was not only male, but decidedly straight, he was certain.

Cid didn't dare ask about Lucrecia any more. In the past, it had only brought up long, difficult hours of Vincent crawling within himself, wallowing in self-punishment.

Judging from the change in his friend, Cid figured that Vincent had gotten over /that/ quirk. But it didn't change his sexuality, now, did it?

Fucking idiot....to let myself fall like this...Cid chastised himself angrily, stomping into a pair of soft slippers and flopping down in his bed, hugging one of the pillows that lay strewn across the large bed.

He wished he could hug Vincent like that, but he didn't think, as /just a friend/, that he could get away with it. Cid's throat closed bitterly.

Wasn't there a cure as simple as chicken soup to cure lovesickness as well?

Vincent practically floated into his own room, determined to get the rest of the melted snow out of his shirt, unable to hide his outstanding grin. He hadn't been this happy.....ever.

Passing through the lounge as a shortcut, Barret, reading a book with Marlene, looks up in time to catch Vincent's obvious grin, and stops, open mouthed, staring. Marlene, not one to be shocked, /ever/ simply smiles up at him.

"Hello, Vincent!" She chirps merrily. "Have a nice day?" Vincent's smile, to Barret's obvious disbelief, widens.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Good!" Marlene declares, waving as Vincent exits from another door, then prods her father in the arm. "Daddy!" Barret jumps, having been lost in something of a stupor. The girl simply shakes her head, teasing her father.

There would have been a time when Vincent would have been upset with himself at such a loss of self control on his part, and the attention it was gaining, but he was just /too/ happy to care.

Back in his room, changed, warm, and dry, Vincent is suddenly at a loss of what to do with his joyful energy. He sits on the edge of his bed, pondering. He didn't really want to go back and scare Barret, Nanaki was just heading out... But Cid would probably be done drying off by now... Smiling to himself, Vincent walks out of his room again, dressed down, bare footed, and smiling.

He stops, collects two steaming cups of cinnamon tea, and heads straight for Cid's room.

Cid, curled on his bed, still hugging the same pillow, doesn't hear the soft knock at his door.

Vincent, comfortable with Cid by this point, decides to just let himself in after a long pause.

"Chief, I brought you some tea..." Vincent trailed off, noticing the huddled form on the bed. "...Cid?" Cid didn't move.

He couldn't. He'd been wishing and wishing and wishing for Vincent to appear, so that he could actually do something about his tormenting emotions, and now, here he was. With his favorite tea, no less.

Cid wasn't sure what he would have done. He'd considered just spilling all to the raven haired beauty, and he'd contemplated doing something cruel to try and ruin their friendship, just to try and avoid such painful feelings.

Now, however, he couldn't even turn around to face his friend.

"...Cid?" Vincent repeated, moving towards his friend. Seeing the unshakable Cid Highwind curled up on himself shook Vincent to the bone. Vincent reached across the bed, leaning one knee on the mattress, and placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Cid, please look up....?" He begged, tugging gently on Cid's shoulder to urge him to roll over and face him. Cid jumped under the touch. Vincent backed away, startled, and then, decided, circled around the other side of the bed moving himself into Cid's line of view. Cid tried to bury his face into his pillow, hiding, but Vincent caught him under the jaw, holding him. "Cid..." He went on softly, "You have me very worried here, Cid, please... say /something/?"

"...Something." Cid grunted. Vincent chuckled softly, then gave Cid a firmer push.

"Alright, smart ass... Come on, what's wrong? You're acting like me again."

Cid looked up into Vincent's wide crimson eyes, and it all almost came flooding out. Almost. Grunting, and deciding he couldn't bare to act like an idiot in front of Vincent, Cid shook his gloom, and tried to ignore his infatuation long enough to smile reassuringly at Vincent.

"'m Fine..." Cid muttered, standing. He glanced over at the pair of teacups momentarily forgotten, on his bedside table. Vincent followed his gaze, and smiled.

"I brought you some tea."

"Thanks Vin..." Cid said, letting his eyes flutter shut as he took a long sip, letting the heat soothe him.

Vincent held back a sigh as he watched Cid's endless sky eyes float shut, long, pale lashes sparkling lightly under the steam rising to the man's angular face. Eventually, he averted his own eyes, careful not to get caught staring. Maybe someday he would tell Cid how he felt, but not yet.

OoO

AN: yeah, you still gotta wait, lol :) And yes, I /am/ doing this slowly on purpose.

Okay, This is just a little something that my good friend Ree wrote in one of millions of short 1-2 page cross-over stories where we have shamelessly inserted ourselves into the FF7 world. (its mostly dribble, but REALLY fun) Its her take on a Drunken Cid, and in my opinion one of the best bits of writing she's ever done, and she tells me, one of the funnest things she's ever written. Its only a paragraph, and I must also point out that in this, it turns out that Cid is talking to a very confused Chocobo, and is /not/ in a bar, but in the galley of his own airship:

**"Once upon a fucking time, there was a goddamned shitty.../thing/, you understand? It...fuck...it fuck...Ha! It fucking...it...Aw damnit! Bartender, you sonofawhore, get m'nother. You see...Ah, fuck you, you see? It had..." Cid gestured widely with his hands. "It had them, /thisfuckingbig/!" There was a sort of strangled noise, and then Cid put his head in his arms and /laughed/, though it may have been crying as well. "Shit, I'm drunk."**

Thanks Ree, for giving me permission to share this /wonderful/ Cidism with the rest of the world. If anyone has any input comments or reviews about this, please leave them in with your reviews, as I was allowed to put this up under the condition that I share any responses on it. :)


	11. Magic

11

Magic

Vincent's eyes drifted open slowly, and for a moment, sleep-induced amnesia left him in sweet oblivion. It wasn't common for Vincent to wake up slowly. Still, he had the presence of mind to appreciate it and let things come back slowly. He'd spent the afternoon before sipping tea with Cid, a quiet peaceful stretch of time that had left him relaxed and easy. Cid had never told Vincent what had been bothering, but did seem to come around, and so Vincent left it alone, not wanting stir up old ashes. He'd also decided not to worry about it. Cid was a very strong, determined person. He could take care of himself without Vincent's interference.

Vincent came around a little more, letting crimson eyes focus on the shadowy ceiling above him. Everything was quiet onboard the Highwind, the morning still new. Under a hushed blanket of snow, Vincent couldn't hear anything except his own steady heartbeat and breathing. Still, it felt like even the metal of the airship itself was breathing steadily, still asleep under white pillows.

A grin crossed Vincent's face.

Somewhere down the hall, he knew, Cid was sprawled across the entire expanse of his bed, snoring loudly and probably drooling in his sleep, tangled up from an active night of Highwind sleep.

But here, all was quiet. Vincent didn't move, not wanting to disturb the silence around him, simply let his eyes wander. They reached his door, and the bar of golden-red light coming in from under it, from the ever-shining Christmas lights in the hallway.

Christmas... Vincent smiled softly.

Today. Today was Christmas Eve.

Vincent sat up, taking a deep breath, feeling childishly excited. In the years since he'd been awoken by AVALANCHE, Vincent had avoided the holidays, especially Christmas. He'd always viewed such merry occasions as a time for friends and family to get together and celebrate joy for its own sake, and he himself had never had either. If Vincent woke up on a hushed morning like today, and realized it was Christmas Eve, he usually went down into the basement of the ShinRa Mansion, where he'd moved in, and lock himself back in his coffin for a few days, not to come out until life had settled back down to its normal shades of gray in the town of Nibelheim.

But not this year. Vincent rose, wrapping a blanket about himself, not so much because he was cold, though the air was a tad frosty, but for the comfort and the nostalgia of it. The only thing warmer and more relaxing than being wrapped up in your favorite blanket was the arms of a lover. Vincent didn't have a lover, though he wished for one, and so, he settled for the blanket. Moving about his room slowly, Vincent cleaned up for the day, perhaps taking extra care as he did so.

A short while later, Vincent smiled as he looked down at himself. /This/ would shock Barret. He was dressed far more loosely than he had in years, foregoing the cloak and boots for bare feet, black slacks, and a red turtleneck. Yes, still his colors. He left his hair down, letting it hang loosely about his face and shoulders instead of tying it back with that same tattered old headband he'd used for years. Smiling a moment, he wandered out into the rest of the ship, headed for the lounge.

The lounge was like a universal living room for the ship, large enough to be comfortable for the crew and or any passengers that may be aboard the Highwind, but it was decorated in a homely taste, with several couches, recliners, a TV and coffee tables. And now, a shining Christmas tree and lights. Someone had put a Santa hat on the TV, Vincent noticed.

Marlene sat on the carpeted floor at the base of the Christmas tree, gazing up at it longingly. In her early teens now, she was old enough to know better than to believe in Santa Clause, but still young enough to be excited by Christmas in the way that all children were. Turning, she smiled as Vincent entered.

"You let your hair down." She says by way of greeting. Vincent smiles at the girl.

"Yes. I thought I would change my looks a little today. This is my first Christmas in almost forty years." He informed her. Marlene's face lit up.

"Well good for you!" She then heaved a heavy sigh. "I can't wait!" She complained, looking longingly again both at the tree itself, and under it to the heap of presents. Vincent laughed a little.

"Well, what time is it?" He asked

"A little after ten, why?" She replied, turning large fawn eyes up on him.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" He presses. Marlene nods, and Vincent smiles, stepping up to the tree and utilizing his height to take a candy cane hanging from one of the ornament-laden boughs, and passes it down to Marlene. "Maybe this will hold you over for a while?" Her face lights up, and she jumps to her feet, hugging him around the waist. Vincent laughs, a little startled by the girls comfort with him -he'd always thought he scared her, just like everyone else, it seemed. "Just don't tell on me, alright?" He jokes, moving away. Marlene giggles, already unwrapping the sweet, and nodding in agreement. Vincent glances around to the otherwise empty room.

"Where is everyone?" He asks after a moment. Marlene, munching happily, shrugs.

"Still asleep or already out, I guess." She pauses as Vincent nods. "Cid's in the kitchens though." He adds, smiling to herself.

Vincent blinks. Uh..."Thank you." Marlene smiles up at him as she sits back down in front of the tree, the candy cane hanging idly from her mouth, and goes back to her contemplation of the wrapped packages. Vincent wanders out of the lounge, deciding that he might as well go say hello to Cid.

Cid was indeed in the kitchens, though not eating, or yelling at the cooks as Vincent would have guessed.

He stood, an electric mixer in one hand, sleeves rolled up, dressed in jeans and a green sweater, which were protected by a white chef's apron. He was standing over a very large mixing bowl filled with some white frothy substance that smelt /very/ good. Cid looked up as Vincent entered the kitchen, and grinned.

"Mornin', Vin!" He cheered, grinning brightly. He raised the mixer, dripping with cream, in a sort of salute. Vincent wandered up to stand across the counter from him.

"What're you doing, Cid?" He asked curiously, looking down into the giant bowl, which was very nearly overflowing. Cid grinned again.

"Makin' eggnog!" He declared happily. Vincent gave the pilot a dubious look. Cid laughed. "Don't worry. I ain't much of a cook, but I know how at make a damn fine 'nog!" Vincent laughed. "Its my dad's old recipe," Cid explained. "Worked on perfecting it for fucking years! I remember when I was a kid... Got a taste every now 'n then, but not much-" He gave Vincent a devious smile. "This shit burns."

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Which is why," Cid went on, his smile softening, "I made a non-alcoholic batch too." Vincent smiled a little at this. He'd never expected Cid to be so thoughtful.

"How long have you been up?" He asked in awe.

"Three hours." Cid shot him a grin. "You overslept, pal." He added, smirking. Vincent threw a hand towel that had been resting near him on the counter, right at Cid's head. The pilot ducked, but just barely. "Hey! Watchit there, gunman!" Cid teased, shaking a spoon at him. Vincent gave him a smirk.

"The apron suits you, Chief." He said after a moment, winking.

Cid nearly dropped his spoon at the wink Vincent had given him, heart fluttering.

"Aaw, shut the fuck up." He snarled, rolling his eyes. Vincent laughed lightly, watching as Cid went about the kitchen area, cleaning up. He went into a cabinet, which Vincent could see was just /stacked/ with porcelain dishes, and pulled out a small mug. "Hey, want a sample?" He asks over his shoulder at Vincent, who shrugs.

"Sure. Just a little though."

"Yeah." Cid agreed, coming back with two cups. "Gotta go slow with this shit." He grinned, lading a half a mug's worth of freshly made eggnog into each mug, and handing one to Vincent.

Vincent sipped carefully, heeding Cid's repeated warnings about the alcoholic content of the drink. It was wonderful, sweet, thick, and indeed very harsh. He wondered how many gallons of top brandy the pilot had used in the mix. He smiled, taking a second sip.

"Well?" Cid pressed, watching Vincent's expression eagerly. When Vincent smiled, and took a longer sip, Cid's heart just about flew out of his chest. If Vincent approved, he didn't five a flying shit what everyone else thought, though he took pride in what he'd done.

"This is wonderful, Cid." Vincent said, turning his rich crimson eyes on the other man. Cid grinned.

"Well, good!" He finished his own mug, and washed both their cups, replacing them. "I'm gunna let it sit all day so we can celebrate tonight and tomorrow." He added, covering the bowl and lugging it over to a large refrigerator.

Cid finished his cleanup, and took the apron off, folding it and sticking it back in a drawer. Vincent felt his heart leap as he noticed that both Cid's jeans and sweater fit him quite snugly, exposing every chiseled edge of his chest and legs. He looked good. /Very/ good.

In that moment, Vincent knew that he'd best stick to the virgin eggnog tonight, or he might find himself doing things he would regret in the morning, when the alcohol would otherwise be wearing off.

He smiled to himself as he followed Cid out, not bothering to try and keep his eyes off the slightly shorter man. Merry Christmas.

Evening came along with a huge meal, and warm smiles from all. It wasn't common for the whole of AVALANCHE to be in a unanimously good mood, but apparently warm food and a glittering Christmas tree in the next room did the trick.

Vincent sat quietly, simply listening to the banter bouncing across the dining table, smiling softly, and occasionally flashing a grin at Cid. Cid would always smile back, blue eyes glittering with excitement, their brilliant pale blue shining like spotlights against the richer color of his sweater. No one else seemed to notice the brief exchanges, except for Marlene, who had placed herself between her father and Vincent, and occasionally smiled up at the ex-Turk with knowing eyes. Vincent had been puzzled by this, but decided that if she was on to him as he thought she was, then she apparently didn't have a problem with it, because otherwise she wouldn't be shooting him those little smiles all the time...

Vincent remained lightly introspective through the entirety of dinner, but his mood remained light, perhaps simply because of the dazzling grins that Cid kept throwing his way. He hadn't seen Cid that openly happy in a long time, and it left Vincent feeling extremely light hearted.

By the time the three apple pies they'd been given for dessert were devoured, everyone had mellowed, and a slow migration to the lounge was made.

Vincent was mildly confused. He wasn't used to celebrating on Christmas Eve, and he felt suddenly old fashioned.

Until Cid marched up and popped that Santa hat that had been on the TV over his head. Vincent yelped, batting at the fluffy white ball at the end of the cap, and went to yank it off, but Cid held it down, hands pressed against the sides of his head, and Vincent eventually gave up. Cid's chest had been pressed against his back, and Vincent didn't think the fabric of his slacks was heavy enough to hide the results if that warm feeling in his shoulders and chest decided to travel lower.

Cid had been very happy to find Vincent fighting off the Santa hat. It had given him an excuse to press close to Vincent, the warm, almost bony figure tight under him. Still, Vincent had relented to his harassment, and Cid was forced to move away as was expected of him.

So here Vincent was, sitting on a couch with Reeve, looking mildly irritated, but still smiling, with the red stocking cap hanging in his eyes. Cid sat across the small circle around the tree from Vincent, lounging in his own favorite easy chair.

Marlene, now dressed in a velvet green dress with red lace and bows, and a Santa hat of her own, gladly took on the job of patiently passing out presents to everyone, one by one. Cid sat back in his chair, watching, knowing that there would not be anything for him there. When he returned home to Rocket Town, there would be perhaps a few things from his buddies, and Shera and her family, but here was not his place for such things.

Vincent sat likewise, quiet, and smiling as someone presented Cloud with a large fuzzy sweater that didn't suit the fighter at all. Vincent tried to hide a smirk as Cloud did his very best not to make a face. Tifa was blushing hotly, and Vincent suspected he knew where the sweater had come from.

Somebody gave Yuffie a new materia bangle, Tifa an array of facial creams. Reeve seemed incredibly confused when Yuffie presented a large stuffed mog to him, though everyone else seemed to get the sentiment. Marlene was so surrounded by boxes that she could barely be seen, sitting on the floor in the midst of them. She was beaming happily. Barret got polish for his gun arm, and a "#1 Dad" pendant and chain from Marlene.

Cloud let out a cry and Barret swore, covering Marlene's eyes, as the blond received something else X-rated that Vincent didn't quite catch. Cid was laughing his ass off from across the room. Vincent noted to himself that he'd best ask what he'd missed, later.

Marlene, still wading through a sea of empty boxes and crumpled paper, reached the large teddy bear, and picked it up, stealing a hug before carrying it over to Vincent, and setting it neatly in his lap.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly as he held the plush toy carefully in his hands. At first he was confused, but the more he held the thing, the more he liked it, and a small smile slowly dawned on his face. Round, glassy blue eyes stared up at him from a sea of honey colored fur, and Vincent couldn't help but be reminded of Cid. He looked around, hoping to figure out who'd left it for him.

"Well, you know who its from?" Tifa asked as Vincent looked around. Vincent shook his head sadly.

"No, I don't. But I'd like to." He hinted. No one spoke up, and eventually, Vincent gave up, sitting back with the bear settled in the couch beside him, one arm around it loosely. "Well...thank you..." He said vaguely, still looking around.

Cid, looking for an escape from Vincent's wide, searching eyes, and noting that he didn't see anything else under the tree, stood.

"Well, I'm gunna go bring out the 'nogg!" He announced, picking his way towards the nearest exit. "Who wants a mug?" Most hands were raised. Cid turned to Barret. "Made a batch without any alcohol too if Marlene wants some." He added. Barret blinked, surprised, then smiled.

"Dun see why not. Yo wan' some, honey?" He said, turning to the girl on the floor at his feet. Marlene's eyes brightened with excitement, and she nodded. Cid glanced at Vincent.

"You too Vin?" Vincent's head snapped up, and he blinked.

"Uh. Sure." He graced a small smile for Cid, and the pilot hurried out.

Only after Cid was gone did Vincent realize that Cid hadn't received his present. He felt some conflict over whether or not to say anything. Tifa, who was crawling around bunching up and folding discarded wrappings, noticed before he lost his nerve, however.

"Oh!" Heads snapped around at the woman's outcry.

"What?" Cloud asked, leaning foreword.

"We missed one!" Casting the crumpled paper in her hand aside, she crouched low, reaching back and carefully pulling the long, carefully wrapped parcel out from against the wall.

"Who's it for?" Marlene asked hopefully. Tifa fumbled with the tag lightly for a moment, then blinked, startled.

"Its for Cid." She looked up, glancing around. "it's a good thing he's coming back, I guess..." She said. She'd more or less forgiven the rough man for his harsh treatment of her, due to his benign and incredibly jovial mood. Looking around again, a little unsure, Tifa finally settled with carefully placing the large package in his chair, and sitting back to wait.

Vincent relaxed back into the couch, idly petting his teddy bear, waiting.

Cid came back in, carefully balancing a tray with eight frothy-topped mugs of eggnog, only to set it down on a table and start handing out mugs. It took him until he took the last of the mugs for himself and went to return to his seat, to notice the large gift waiting for him.

"What the--?" Startled, Cid set his cup down, and, picking up the present, sat down in its place, holding it for a moment. He glanced at the tag idly, confirming his name. Shrugging, Cid began to carefully peel the colorful paper open.

He frowned when he only came to another layer, this time the faded brown butcher paper.

"Uhh huh..." He muttered to himself, not aware of how several eyes were watching him curiously. With one last careful tear, Cid slid the painting out of its confines, resting it on its edge on his lap, where he stopped all movement, eyes wide.

Vincent could see Cid's eyes moving across the painting, several times, taking in every detail of it. He also saw the change in Cid, how his throat tightened as he swallowed, his eyes misting.

"...Cid?" Reeve asked from beside Vincent. He'd caught the change too -everyone had. "...What is it?" He went on when Cid looked up, blinking away the mist. Slowly, he turned the painting around so that everyone could see. He was cradling it carefully in both hands and his lap.

"Oh, wow..." Yuffie breathed, Tifa nodding in agreement.

"Who's it from?" Marlene asked abruptly. Cid blinked, and checked the tag again.

He smiled.

Swallowing, Vincent took the moment of distraction as Cid looked, and everyone else watched Cid, to slip out of the room quietly. Only Reeve glanced at him in surprise.

"It doesn't say," Cid said just as Vincent was reaching the doorway. He risked looking back, and Cid caught his eye. "But the handwriting is unmistakable."

Vincent's eyes widened and he darted around the corner. No one else saw his escape besides Cid, who was quickly choking up.

"Who--?" Tifa began, but Cid shook his head, eyes watering, and she cut herself off, startled.

"I...need to go hang this up." He said lamely, hurrying out of the room.

Vincent hurried down the hallway, headed for his room, heart pounding. Cid wasn't supposed to know...It was just something nice, not... He shook his head, trying to clear it, and increased his pace as he saw his own door down the hall.

He skidded to a halt as Cid came around the other corner, striding right at him. Vincent paused, startled, and almost turned and ran.

"Vin, wait," Cid said softly. Vincent froze as Cid hurried up to him. "Hey...." He went on softly, seeming to struggle for a moment. His throat worked, trying to clear the knots in it. "Thanks." He looked up at Vincent, not bothering to hide the well of tears forming in his eyes, knowing that he had allow sincerity.

"...Do you like it?" Vincent said lamely. Cid smiled, a soft, dreamy smile filled with his happiness and adoration, and nodded. Taking a leap of faith, Cid reached foreword, carefully hugging Vincent.

"Yeah. I love it." He whispered. Vincent stood stunned for a moment, then his shock and fear snapped away as Cid's arms around him slammed into sharp reality. He firmly returned the hug, letting his chin drop to Cid's shoulder.

"I hoped you would..." He whispered back. Cid lifted his head to look at Vincent, and felt his heart leap into his throat, pounding excitedly.

Vincent was there, arms still around him, gazing down at him with such an intense look, Cid swore it could stop the world from turning if need be.

"Cid," Vincent said, suddenly deciding that it was now, or never. Cid looked up, though his brain screamed for him not to dare, and Vincent, very carefully, caught him up under the chin with only two slender fingers, turning his face up higher. Vincent smiled softly, eyes locked on Cid's, just before finally dipping his face down to meet Cid's in the gentlest kiss he could muster.

OoO

AN: HAHAHAHA! YOU GOTTA WAIT ANOTHER TWO DAYS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! HAHAHAHA!!! (ducks)

I wuv you.

OOH! one of my VALENWIND fics got flamed! lol. I thought it was this one, but I think it was F/A . lol. Someone seemed to think Vinnie and Cid were straight, lol. Hehe. Yeah, they probably are, lol, but I'm having my fun, lol So, if anyone runs into "RichestNecromancer" slap them (probably a 'him' most likely) for me, yeah? lol :)

so yea, my first flame. lol funny, isnt it? lol


	12. Stocking Stuffers

12

Stocking Stuffers

LEMON ADVISORY!

Can't take it, Go away. (laughs)

(Though I'd love to dump /this/ over Richest Necromancer's Head..hehehe...)

Cid felt the kiss almost before it happened, had realized what it was he saw in Vincent's eyes. Then, warm lips were on his, and Cid's world came crashing down around him, disappearing into nothing, so that all that existed was himself, and the warm, tender body he was pulled up against.

Overwhelmed, a small sob escaped his lips, and Vincent's head snapped back, pulling away in alarm.

"Cid, I'm-" The apology began.

"No." Cid choked, looking back up at Vincent and smiling. "Don't apologize," He said, pushing against Vincent with the whole of his body, not daring to separate himself from the taller man for fear it would all go away and never return.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, cradling Cid's head gently. Cid sounded on the verge of tears. Cid laughed a little, the sound fragile.

"Nothing! I'm just..." He peeled back just enough to look up into Vincent's face. "...Overjoyed." He said finally, and stretched up on his toes to kiss Vincent lightly on the cheek.

Vincent melted lightly, his heart still hammering from the daring move he'd just made. He nuzzled Cid's face gently, kissing over his eyes.

"Good." He tilted Cid's head up for another careful, loving kiss.

Cid was careful to return the kiss this time, pushing back gently against the fragile caresses, feeling his face burn and his chest swell. Finally pulling away to breath, Cid smiled, the shaky fear and overflowing emotion starting to ebb away to some controllable level.

"Do you like your bear?" He asks, smiling up at Vincent, who laughs softly.

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"I love it." Vincent says, kissing Cid's cheek.

"Vin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Vincent looked back at Cid, eyes flashing with overwhelming emotion. He pulled Cid up against him, kissing him fiercely. Cid was caught breathless, melting into the passionate kiss.

"...I love you too," Vincent breathed, dipping his head to kiss the side of Cid's neck.

Cid gasped lightly, the touch tingling and burning all the way down that side of his body.

"...Vin..." Cid gasped, feeling a small shock of fear go through him as Vincent gently pushes him against the wall, pressing his hips against Cid's.

Vincent shivered, realizing he was in trouble if he didn't get a hold of himself. Cid's breathing, quick and shallow, right in his hear, however, didn't help the matter. Well...He thought, mentally crossing his fingers that he wasn't doing something terribly stupid, In the famous words of Cid Highwind...

"Fuck it," With that, Vincent pushed Cid further down the wall against his own bedroom door, and with one hand, held the pilot fast to his own body, while he slammed the door open underneath the both of them.

They tumbled into the dark room, Cid letting out a small, startled cry, Vincent regaining his balance just long enough the slam the door shut behind him again.

Cid's knees had gone weak and he felt himself collapsing into Vincent, but the taller man simply caught him, lifting him clean off the floor and carrying him through the darkness.

Cid couldn't see, and simply clung to Vincent, but was certain the other could see in the dark /just fine/ as he wove through the pitch black room, apparently avoiding obstacles that Cid couldn't see.

A second after he realized this, he realized something else.

Vincent wasn't exactly carrying him over to his desk or closet. Unless he's kinky like that...

Cid's suspicions were confirmed a split second later as he bounced lightly into a soft mattress, sprawled onto his back.

"...Vin?" He choked. He could only focus on a pair of glowing eyes, so brilliant in their luminescence that what was normally crimson was now almost a dark orange. He saw Vincent blink in the darkness, watched the two points of light move closer as Vincent bent to him, cool velvet hair caressing Cid's face lightly as Vincent kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright, Cid?" Vincent whispered. Cid's wide, nervous eyes had cooled him some.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Cid managed shakily. He was trembling, his nerves singing. Vincent was /so close/ but he just couldn't see or feel any part of the other man, except his breath on his face, a few errant strands of inky hair brushing his cheek and neck.

"You don't sound 'fine', Cid." Vincent commented, pulling back to give the other man a little space.

"I...I don't exactly know what's going to happen here, Vin..." Cid said softly. Vincent smiled in the darkness, knew Cid couldn't see.

"What do you want to happen, Cid?"

That went straight to Cid's groin in a wave of heat that made him groan lightly.

"Ohh...Fuck..."

"Was that a request or an offhanded comment?" Vincent quipped. He was worried that he'd just scared Cid off.

To Vincent's relief, Cid laughed, and he reached up blindly, catching Vincent by the chin and pulling him down for a fierce kiss.

Vincent took the kiss, and returned it with equal fervor, until Cid pushed his tongue into his mouth. A bell went off in Vincent.

Oookaaay... we're fair game now, Highwind.

With a soft growl, he pushed Cid back, forcing his own tongue into Cid's mouth, tasting a tinge of cigarettes and the sweetness of the eggnog they'd been drinking. Cid moaned into the kiss, leaning back as Vincent sank his weight over the slightly smaller man, pushing Cid back up further onto the bed.

He pulled away, letting Cid gasp for breath for a moment, then dipped his head, kissing and nipping gently at Cid's neck and lips and throat.

Cid gasped at the first nip. Blind in the dark as he was, Cid had no idea what was coming or when, until he felt it. He was completely bent to Vincent's will.

It wasn't until a light nip at one of his nipples sent a jolt through Cid like electric fire, that Cid even realized that Vincent had somehow managed to push his sweater clean up to his collarbones without him noticing.

Cid moaned softly, breathing intensifying as Vincent's kisses trailed back up his chest, stopping where the knit sweater finally interfered with his progress. With a growl, Cid tore the sweater off, casting off into some obscure corner of Vincent's bedroom.

Vincent smiled to himself in the dark.

"God..." He breathed, sitting back to gaze down at Cid for a moment, chest bare and heaving, head thrown back, eyes shut. He lifted his head, blinking.

"...What?"

"You're gorgeous." Vincent sighed. Cid frowned.

"Hey, no fair! I can't see a goddamned thing in here!" He complained lightly. Vincent chuckled, reaching over Cid so that their bodies pressed together firmly, before flipping on a small bedside lamp, and pulling back.

The glow was soft, barely enough to see by clearly, but it cast both men in its gentle golden glow, and Cid opened his eyes to smile up at Vincent.

"...There you are, gorgeous..." He comments. Vincent laughs. Cid smiles.

Then yelps as Vincent, fingers apparently nimble and sly and having already undone his pants, yanks them clean off of Cid in one clean swipe, clean down to his ankles where they gather at Cid's boots. Vincent steps off the bed just long enough to pry off Cid's shoes, and dispose of the remainder of his Christmas dress.

Cid shivers in the cool winter air of the room, nipples stiffening. He shivers more as he looks up at Vincent staring down at him hungrily.

"...Vin..."

"I want you." Vincent said, eyes flashing up to meet his. Cid shivered at these words, perfectly aware of the obvious peak forming in his boxers.

This.... This is it...Cid swallowed, rather afraid, and considerably nervous, but as lusty as Vincent. He sat up slowly, sliding his hands up under Vincent's shirt, pushing it up and over his dark slik-shrouded head. Vincent shivered under his touch, slender shoulders flexing as Cid passed his palms over them, sitting up and kissing jutting collar bones, trailing up Vincent's neck to under his jaw, finally to plant one final kiss firmly on the lips.

Vincent sat up to stand on his knees before Cid, and the pilot rose to meet him, carefully unbuttoning Vincent's fly and sliding his hands under the waistband of his slacks, gently pushing them off his thin hips as Vincent stepped out of them, tossing them aside, undergarments following.

Vincent stood in the shadows, completely nude to Cid, and watched as Cid's eyes roved over his body, sapphire eyes wide with fascination.

"Fuckin' gorgeous, Vin..." Vincent smiled down at Cid, pushing him back and laying out flat over him, pressing their bare chests and legs together for a moment, simply appreciating the touch of bare skin against bare skin. Vincent shifted, pushing a thigh against Cid's erection, and the pilot arched under the pressure, gasping.

Again, Vincent moves, trailing kisses down Cid's body, growing lusty again, their tender moments passed, Cid gasping and arching under each touch. When the pilot began lifting his hips up to press into Vincent's body, the ex-Turk took the opportunity to yank off his boxers, Cid eagerly kicking them away with a soft moan.

Vincent trailed lower, finally making the jump to kiss the tip of Cid's erection gently.

Cid froze, breathing ragged, body tense. Smirking, Vincent dipped his head, swallowing Cid whole.

Cid couldn't choke back the elated cry as he was suddenly engulfed completely in the hot, wetness of Vincent's mouth, teeth grazing lightly against his length.

Vincent sucked hungrily until he felt Cid start to buck raggedly, pulling back. Cid gave a forlorn cry, looking up as Vincent crouched over him, moving to kiss him gently. He could feel Cid grinding his hips against his own, desperate for the release he now needed so badly. Vincent caught his eyes, gazing deeply into lust-hazed skies.

"Have you--"

"I trust you." Cid cut him off. Vincent smiled, kissing him gently over each eye before lifting his human hand to Cid's face. Two fingers brushed Cid's lips, making the pilot shiver, eyes fluttering shut again.

Vincent pressed against Cid's lips, and those lips parted for him as Cid took his fingers, sucking gently. The sensation sent shivers down Vincent's spine as he imagined what else the pilot could suck on...

Withdrawing his fingers, Vincent trailed kisses down Cid's torso again, stopping to kneel between Cid's spread thighs. He massaged Cid gently, then let his hand trail lower, one wet finger pushing gently at his entrance. Cid tensed, arching away from the touch, but Vincent persisted.

"Relax." He ordered. Cid swallowed loudly, consciously relaxing himself as Vincent pushed one slender finger inside of him, then another.

When a third was inserted, Cid choked, freezing up again.

Vincent hushed Cid gently, lapping at his length again to distract him.

Cid moaned loudly, arching into Vincent's mouth, and the sniper was able to finish stretching his new lover.

Withdrawing his fingers, Vincent lifted Cid's backside gently, leaning foreword to kiss Cid.

"Cid... Look at me..." Cid's eyes flutter open, lust hazed, but tinged with anxiety. He could feel Vincent pressing against his asshole, poised for entrance.

Vincent rocked foreword, never breaking eye contact with Cid, gently pushing into the shorter man. Cid grit his teeth, but refused to close his eyes, cry out, or even look away.

Pressed into Cid up to the hilt, Vincent waited, his own teeth grit in anticipation, for Cid's gasping to slow.

He pulled out slightly, and pushed back in.

Cid moaned, long and low, the sound nothing like his other cries, or anything Vincent had ever heard before. He was trembling, the sheets bunching up around his flexed toes behind them. Vincent shivered, withdrawing slowly again, carefully, almost all the way out of the pilot below him.

And slammed their hips together, full force, making Cid see white, sparks flying in his body.

Cid screamed softly, biting back the cry's full volume, bucking.

Another careful push and Vincent was thrusting into Cid as hard as he could, their shared breathing raged and choked with half cries, Cid now raising his hips to meet Vincent's thrusts, hands shifting from being fisted in the bed sheets and clawing mindlessly at Vincent's sides and back.

Back in the lounge, the remainders of AVALANCHE waited in dumbfounded silence.

Cid and Vincent's shared retreat had left them startled into a frozen silence.

After a while, however, it became apparent that wherever the two had disappeared to, they weren't coming back.

"So...Was Vincent the one to give Cid that painting then?" Yuffie asked, breaking the silence.

"Well," Nanaki said, lifting his head from a pile of paper he'd been using as a pillow. "Did any of us give it to him?" Glances were exchanged, and it was quickly decided that no one in the room had taken on the endeavor.

"Then... what happened? It doesn't seem out of Vincent's character to disappear like that, but Cid..."

"Never seen the mofo crack up like tha' befoe'" Barret commented.

"It obviously meant something." Cloud pointed out.

"He looked upset to me." Yuffie said, scratching her head.

"Oh god..." Tifa mumbled softly.

"What?" Reeve looked up, confused.

"I hope he was kind to Vincent. He can be so cruel sometimes... They're probably in opposite sides of the ship sulking..." Tifa guessed.

Yuffie stood up abruptly, walking across the room.

"He forgot his teddy bear..." She said softly, picking up the large plush toy, and looking at it, then back at the others. "I'm gunna take it back up to his room. He might need it." Tifa nodded in agreement, and Yuffie hurried out.

Reaching Vincent's room, Yuffie was not surprised to find Vincent's door securely shut, with only a small amount of light shining out from under it. It was always like that, even in the middle of the day, from Yuffie's experience. He was probably inside, lying in bed and staring into space, or reading, or something...

She didn't bother knocking, just opened the door and stepped in.

And stopped, jaw hitting the floor, along with Vincent's teddy bear.

There was Vincent, very naked and thrusting wildly into a just as naked Cid, who was gasping softly, eyes clamped shut.

Both men were too busy in their sex throes to notice her. Yuffie stared in mixed horror and fascination for a moment before snapping out of her daze and hurrying out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Yuffie staggered down the hall, gasping, wide eyed. She stumbled around the corner into Tifa, who didn't notice her state of shock immediately.

"Hey, did you find Vincent?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie nodded numbly.

"Is he getting along with Cid alright?" Tifa went on.

Yuffie's eyes went wider, and she started to sputter at the reminder.

Tifa frowned.

"What?"

Yuffie's eyes began to water, her face turning crimson, and she stuttered badly.

"Th-thth-they-they....w-www--weeeerrree...." She choked abruptly, face heating again.

"What?" Tifa pressed. Yuffie shook her head vehemently.

"Um...They're...er...gettingalongjustfine." She rushed. Tifa frowned.

"Cid's being an ass and you're just covering for him, aren't you?" She accused casually. Yuffie choked on the combination of 'Cid' and 'ass' in the same sentence, shaking her head in denial. Tifa put her hands on her hips, staring down at the slightly smaller woman. "Then /what/?" She pressed.

Yuffie had an epiphany.

They'll tell us when they're ready... Until then, it's my secret.

"They need a little one-on-one--" She forced back a blush - "time, but they'll be fine. Cid's being nice, don't worry about Vincent." She said evenly. "But I think we'd ruin it if we interfere right now, Teef." Tifa blinked at Yuffie's earnest words, but nodded.

"You're probably right. Well, so long as everyone's okay."

"Oh, they're just fine." Yuffie fanned her own face with her hand as Tifa turned her back and walked back down the hallway. She hurried to her own room, needing some time alone, calling good night to Tifa.

"Oh god! Vin, I---Aah!" Cid bucked into Vincent, movement's sporadic now. He could see the sheen of sweat shining all over both his and Vincent's bodies, beading on Vincent's forehead and nose and chin, shining like diamonds forged from the great pressure of sex. He could feel Vincent tightening inside of him, the slender man's thighs trembling against his own, his breath shaky and ragged. Vincent lifted his face to meet Cid's in a fierce kiss, pulling back, and grinding into him in one last massive thrust, both men finally finding release, Vincent's tremors within him pushing Cid over the edge as well.

"Oh god..." Vincent sagged against Cid, collapsing onto the blonde's broad chest. Cid shook, exhausted, but gathered the strength to wrap his arms tightly around Vincent's broad, bony shoulders, fingers tracing curls and lines along the contours of his back and shoulder. He could feel rough spots where the physical scars of decades' worth of pain laced Vincent's otherwise smooth skin.

Vincent heaved a sigh, snuggling down into Cid, nuzzling his shoulder, laying a delicate line of petal-soft kisses along his jaw and cheek. Cid felt his eyes drifting shut at the soothing sensations.

"One question before you sleep, Cid..." Vincent murmured softly, rolling off of Cid to curl up against him. Cid cracked an eye back open.

"Eh?"

"If I sleep, will you still be here in the morning?" Vincent asked softly. Cid felt his heart crack. Ever the one to fear abandonment. He turned, kissing Vincent tenderly on the forehead.

"I'll be here as long as you want me to be." He replied, and saw Vincent smile in the dim light, eyes cooling to their more natural shade of crimson.

Cid had found those eyes rather creepy when they'd first met.

Now, he could only see beauty, and his own idiocy for not having noticed Vincent sooner.

"I love you, Cid."

"I know, Vin. I love you too." Cid reached over Vincent's shoulder, shutting out the light with a soft click.

The fun over for the evening, the rest of AVALANCHE slowly began to pick up their presents, mugs and mess, creeping in ones and twos off to bed, leaving the Highwind silent and peaceful.

In one dark room, two men huddled close, sleeping happily in each other's arms, foreheads touched together as if to share one another's dreams. Both were smiling softly to himself as he dreamed of his lover.

OoO

AN(This is where I clear my mind of all the useless crap that builds up over the day):

No, that's not the end, don't worry ) Almost, though, I think. This one turned out kinda short. . But I'm not going to go and try and stretch it out into some meaningless novel of /crap/ just to make it long and 'impressive looking'. I learned my lesson there. . 

Meanwhile, MRE Tries to decide between writing the steamiest sex scene on earth, and bothering to make it meaningful. I don't like writing lemons where I have to worry about the rating (laughs) I think I'd rather it be tottally smutfest, or descrete. This one foot in one foot out action is tough. I tried to make it steamy without being /too/ messy. (laughs again) (Mre: "mmm! Steamed lemons!" falls over)

And it still ended up sentimental, lol. . Eh, all for the better. lol.

So, how many of you would have guessed good 'ol Vinnie would end up on top? (laughs again) I wanted to turn the tables on the sterotypes again, without Cid getting tottally raped in the process (you get a lot of those...)

Okay, few things: I don't have everyone's specific comments here in front of me, but someone mentioned some confusion in thinking that Cid had already come out to Vincent about the bear. Not so: he was more worried he'd embarrassed Vincent about mouthing off about their friendship so suddenly. Vincent didn't have a clue who the bear was from. (but could have likely guessed)

!!!**OH YEAH**! That reminds me. That ass, RichestNecrowhatzit, don't worry about him: don't flame him, don't fight back, just relax. I'm in the process of developing a Cid/Shera fic JUST FOR HIM. :) Its gunna get posted once its up a little, titled** JUST FOR RICHEST NECROMANCER. **

I actually wanna delve into Cid being a father a little. (gushy smile) and this is a good excuse to do it. :) But, going back to R.N: I found the best way to stump an asshole is to be /REALLY/ nice to them. :) They get so stunned that you're being nice, even though they're consciously being a jerk, that they either loosen up without noticing, or begin to feel guilty that they were mean. Kinda like dumping cold water over a fire. hehe. So, watch for more writing ahead (GASP! MRE'S GOING NON YAOI -watch it turn out horrible, lol-) and we'll see if RN nibbles on my bait. hehe :)

whoo... I have a lot to say tonight, lol.

Vincent: Just shut up and write more sex.

Cid: Horny again, Vin?  
Vincent: (grins)

MRE: (falls over with a yelp) BOYS! (starts looking for a hose)

Yuffie: eehh.... (jabbers incoherently, then sobers) Cid, I never knew you were into the whole 'being domniated' thing (snickers)

Cid: O##O ( --blushes) ...(($&(#&#$&(&#$(#&$(&#$!!!!!!!

MRE: HEHE.

Vincent: HEHE!

Zack: (out of /nowhere/) Um... I'm lost... And the poptarts have been trying to eat me... can someone take me home please?


	13. Ok, THE REAL CH 13!

13

Puts the sky to shame...

The sun rose on Christmas Morning golden and warm, stirring the occupants of the Highwind into a late morning, eyes groggy but smiling as people emerged into the lounge, still in pajamas and slippers, steaming mugs of tea and coffee urging them into one more day of merriment before the holidays faded into spring.

Cid woke to find himself cuddled up against a still nude Vincent, his chin resting on the gunman's shoulder. Cid smiled. Vincent was sprawled loosely in bed, his face turned away from Cid, though the pilot could still see that he was smiling in his sleep. It was incredibly endearing. He tilted his head to glance at the clock. And swore softly.

"Hey, Vin..." He whispered softly, gently nudging his partner's shoulder.

Vincent gave a small whimper, slowly shifting out of sleep to roll over and look at Cid with bleary eyes. Cid smiled brilliantly down at him, kissing his face gently, much as the sunlight filtering in through the mostly shaded window was.

"Hmm?" Vincent responded sleepily.

"We need to get up." Cid said grudgingly.

"...Why? Its Christmas..."

"Its past eleven." Cid said, smirking. Vincent sat up, eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" Cid laughed, sitting up stiffly to hug Vincent.

"What, don't sleep in much?" He teased even as Vincent leapt out of bed, bounding towards his shower.

"They're gunna send a search team out pretty soon, Cid!" Vincent yelled from an already running shower. Cid laughed.

"Let them find us then."

Vincent poked his head out of the shower, leaning to look back through the still open door at Cid.

"Really?"

"Well, why the fuck not, Vin?!" Cid said, standing stiffly himself. He flexed his legs, shifting. "Oooww... Vin, dun use all the hot water, alright?" He said, wincing. Damn, he was sore.

"Just get your ass in here, Cid..." Vincent teased, voice grudging. Cid laughed, and took up the invitation, stepping into the hot wave of steam as Vincent opened the curtain to let him in. Cid sighed as the hot water poured over him, and then again as Vincent's one good hand began to knead firmly against the tight muscles in his back.

"I'm sorry you're sore..." Vincent said softly, hugging him.

"I'm not!" Cid laughed, washing up quickly. If they stayed this way for too long they'd end up fucking like rabbits, and Cid had already decided that, hot as Vincent was, /especially/ wet, he needed to do some healing up before the tried /that/ again. Cid snorted to himself mentally. Boy, if he'd ever suspected he'd be on the bottom...

Vincent had proven bolder than Cid had ever imagined.

He liked that.

He follows Vincent back out of the shower, taking an idle pleasure in watching the muscles and bones and tendons shift within his thin figure, pale skin shockingly brilliant against jet black hair, hanging straight with the weight of water.

Cid let out a low whistle, and Vincent turned a half-hearted glare on him.

"You should talk, handsome." He said with a smirk. Cid laughed, posing until Vincent threw a pillow at him.

They dressed quietly, a certain rhythm of life itself already shared between the two.

"I'm going to hang that painting up over my bed..." Cid said suddenly, turning back to Vincent with shining eyes. Vincent paused as he moved towards the door to lead the way out into the day, smiling back at Cid.

"I don't think I've ever seen something that's epitomized you so perfectly," He admitted, smiling dreamily. Cid grinned.

"Its beautiful."

"Its your sky. Of course its beautiful." Vincent countered, turning back towards the door and pausing. "Oh my..." He commented offhandedly, smirking somewhat.

"What?" Cid asked, coming up behind him.

"Our secret may already be out, Chief." Vincent said, smirking lightly. He figured he should have been alarmed, but he was wondering how they were going to go about telling the others anyway...

"Huh?" Cid blinked, confused.

"I left this-" Vincent picked up the teddy bear Cid had given him from the floor, only inches from the doorway. "In the lounge last night." Cid's eyes widened.

"Never even... SHIT!"

Vincent laughed.

"I thought you didn't care, Cid!"

"I don't! But... but... IT'S EMBARRASSING!" He cried. "I don't mind people /knowing/ but... damn it, we were fucking each other like the fucking meteor was gunna fall or something!"

Vincent burst into jovial laughter, hugging Cid before kissing him firmly.

"Well, lets see if your whole crew knows yet, shall we?"

Cid's face turned crimson. Vincent grabbed the pilot by the wrist and drug him out into the hall.

Yuffie sat, smirking slightly to herself as the others began to wonder aloud where the hell Cid was. No one really wondered about Vincent, because the stoic man usually kept to himself anyway. He'd been unusually social the last few weeks, and most reckoned that his burst of enthusiasm for life had simply petered out.

Yuffie knew better. Oh, did she. Honestly, the thought of Vincent just pounding into Cid, of all people, was something of a turn on for the young woman, and her trauma was quickly changing into the basis of many wet dreams to come. She smirked to herself again.

"Okay, what'd yo steal now, brat?" Barret growled, noticing her expression. Yuffie laughed, throwing her hands up.

"Nothing! ...Yet." She winked, and Barret scowled. Marlene piped up.

"Be /nice/ daddy!" Yuffie laughed, sending an evil look the large man's way. This was their oldest game, annoying and threatening and insulting each other until they were fit to kill.

"Why so smug, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, looking up from contemplating the endless depths of his coffee. Yuffie smirked.

"Oooh....Just wondering whether Vincent killed Cid last night.... That's all." Her smirk grew as she looked up to see both men in question, Cid in the lead, enter the room at that moment, having heard her.

Vincent smirked.

"I think we found or visitor," He whispered to Cid.

"Nope, I survived...barely." Cid quipped, making Yuffie blush, and confirming Vincent's suspicions.

"Huh?" Reeve glanced from the men to Yuffie and back, confused.

"Yuffie, why are you and Vincent exchanging smirks over Cid's shoulder?" Tifa asked, looking worried.

Nanaki lifted his nose to the air, sniffing discreetly, only to blink, wrinkle his nose and look away, eye wide with surprise. Cid simply laughed, shooting a grateful smile at Yuffie. She'd kept her mouth shut. Vincent brushed past the pilot to flop down into the couch, and Cid followed suit, sitting down right next to him, almost too close, but not quite.

"Well, good afternoon, gentlemen," Cloud said, smirking.

"Alright, ya smartass." Cid bounced back with a growl. Still, he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Cid, what happened, you're so... /happy/" Tifa said.

Yuffie couldn't take it, she burst into laughter, clutching her sides. Vincent threw a slipper at the woman, silencing her.

Cid laughed, discretely scooting closer to Vincent, who in turned slouched a little so that he sagged closer to Cid.

Yuffie was still choking back giggles.

"The hell's wrong wit' you?!" Barret cried, throwing his arms up. Yuffie looked at the large man and began to laugh all over again.

Nanaki stood, padding over to sit closer to Vincent's feet.

"I'm rather surprised, really," He commented vaguely. Cid laughed.

Tifa, watching this all curiously, frowned, confused.

"/HUH/?"

Reeve's eyes widened as he glanced at Nanaki, who shot him a toothy grin that said clearly 'Yep. You got it.'

The ex-ShinRa employee excused himself with a blush and hurried out.

Tifa jumped to her feet.

"OKAY! What's going /ON/?!" She cried, glaring at both Yuffie, Vincent and Cid, and now Nanaki as well.

Cloud cleared his throat, smiling back at Vincent.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, smirking.

He'd wondered, known somehow, that Cid and Vincent were perfect together. He'd seen it when Vincent had instantly attached himself to Cid when he wouldn't talk to anyone else in the team. And with their sudden leap in friendship, he knew it would only be a matter of time before that love of friendship grew.

Barret's jaw dropped, the man as confused as Tifa, though it looked like, as Cid made a point of scooting closer to Vincent, that he was catching on.

"Marlene, hun?" He said, bending down to his daughter, "Would ya go 'n get me a sweater or sumfin?" He asked, the girl nodding and leaping to her feet and running out with a wave to Vincent.

Everyone watched the girl go, then the eyes were back on Cid and Vincent.

"I think..." Vincent began slowly. "That we might as well ease the confusion bouncing madly about this room, Highwind."

Cid snorted.

"Its only com'in from Tifa!" He laughed. Tifa scowled.

"Just spit it out, damnit!" She cried.

Cloud laughed.

"I don't think he did."

Yuffie burst into hysterics.

"WHAT?!" Tifa threw her hands up, exasperated. Barret's eyes went wide.

Nanaki snorted softly, his growling version of a chuckle barely heard over Yuffie's antics.

"Something like that," Vincent commented, leaning over Cid abruptly.

Cid grinned, no longer caring who saw or thought what, lost in Vincent's intense eyes. One delicate, pale hand slid up his jaw, and Cid let himself be pulled into a gentle kiss. He noticed only vaguely that the room had gone quiet, even Yuffie's laughter, as everyone held their breath in stunned surprise.

Vincent released Cid from the gentle kiss, sitting back, but not taking his eyes away from Cid. Cid let his eyes drift shut again, smiling softly.

The room was utterly silent.

"So...Um..." Tifa's voice was amazingly soft all of the sudden. "How come Yuffie seemed to know?"

Yuffie went crimson, and Vincent turned back to Tifa. Cid, a little nervous, kept his eyes on Vincent, not wanting to look up yet. Vincent smiled wryly.

"Well, I don't know. How /do/ you know, Yuffie?" He said around a small smirk as Yuffie's eyes widened.

She gave a nervous laugh, and Cid finally looked up.

"I think we can keep /that/ private!" He growled, cheeks tinted pink.

Yuffie burst into giggles again.

Cid threw a couch pillow at her.

Tifa's jaw dropped.

"No /way/!"

Vincent threw his head back and laughed.

Barret burst into a coughing fit, and muttered something about having to check on Marlene, and hurried out, Reeve trying to hide behind his bulking form as well. Cid watched them go, grinning.

"Bunch of fucking pansies!"

Cloud laughed, and Cid turned to salute the younger man.

"Um...." The attention was drawn back to Tifa. "Yuffie, you never answered our question." Tifa smirked at Cid even as Yuffie went beet red and covered her own mouth.

"Yuffie..." Cid warned. Vincent sat back, wrapping an arm around Cid, curious to see what happened.

"Where'd you guys go last night?" Tifa went on. Cloud leaned foreword, smirking. Even Nanaki lifted his head, and smirked.

"I think I know..." He mumbled, purring as Vincent reached down to scratch behind his ears with his human hand..

Yuffie looked like she was about to explode.

"...They-they---THE WERE UNWRAPPING THEIR PRESENTS!" Yuffie screeched suddenly, falling over with her laughter.

Tifa blushed.

"Oh." Her voice cracked. Nanaki stood from his seat at Vincent's feet, and padded over to the woman on the floor, still cackling with laughter, and gently dragged her from the room.

Cid found himself staring back across the lounge at a slack-jawed Tifa.

Cloud stood, laughing into the silence, walking past Cid and Vincent.

"Well, good for you, boys!" He declared, slapping both men on the back as he left the room. "C'mon Teef. Let them enjoy their Christmas together." Tifa's jaw hit the floor, stunned by Cloud's laughter, and relaxed nature. She followed him out in a haze, glancing back at Cid, who now had the courage to shoot her a smug grin. She paused, catching Cloud's sleeve to stop him.

"Um...How long?"

Cid and Vincent turned disturbingly identical grins up at her.

"Last night." The chimed in unison.

Cloud laughed again and dragged Tifa out.

"They're so cute..." He chirped.

Tifa's jaw was beginning to get sore as she turned startled eyes on Cloud. She was beginning to get a /very/ bad feeling about his reaction to Cid and Vincent's sudden relationship.

Tifa really didn't have a problem with it. She was elated to see Vincent so happy, though she was a little alarmed at the bizarre change in Cid. She was just... incredibly surprised. She would have /never/ expected something to happen between them, and had been surprised enough by their friendship.

She looked back at Cloud as the man started to chuckle softly to himself.

Cid and Vincent watched Cloud and Tifa go in silence.

"Well..." Cid began, "That went well."

"Yes, I suppose it did." Vincent agreed, leaning over to kiss Cid on the cheek. Cid grinned, leaning into the touch, eyes fluttering shut again as he leaned against Vincent.

Cid sat basking for a moment, then sat up abruptly with a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh!"

Vincent jumped, alarmed.

"What?" Cid didn't answer immediately, simply leaping to his feet, grabbing Vincent by the arm and dragging him off.

Vincent stumbled after Cid as the pilot trotted down the halls, finally skidding to a halt outside Cid's room.

"I want your help with this, Vin..." Cid said, pushing the door open into the quiet room. The painting Vincent had bought him lay resting on the bed, waiting patiently for Cid's return, propped up against the pillows so it could be seen easily. Vincent chuckled softly when he saw it. Cid turned and gave him a hopeless look.

"I wanna put it where I see it most, but I don't know where that is!" Cid announced. Vincent laughed.

"You could always move it, Cid." Cid gave him a stubborn look. "Alright. Which way do you sleep?"

Cid paused, thinking.

"Uh....On my right side I guess... Facin'... He turned looking at the wall in that direction which was actually quite close to the bed, which was mostly tucked in a corner, away from the wall only a few feet for easy access to both sides.

"Well then..." Vincent took the painting carefully, moving to that wall. He glanced back at Cid. "Lie down."

"What?"

"Like you would if you woke up." Cid crawled onto the bed, mildly confused as Vincent stood against the wall.

"Close your eyes..." Cid gave him a look but obeyed. "When you open them again, don't look at me. Just look in my direction, and try and figure out where eye level is in comparison to me...." Cid nodded, relaxed, then quickly opened his eyes.

"Uh... bout your chest..."

"Stay there," Vincent moved, holding up the painting in his place. "This good?"

"You're fuckin' brilliant, Vin." Cid said, leaping up and quickly fetching a tack and hammer, the painting hung in mere minutes. Cid tossed the hammer away-it landed with a crack across the room- and pulled Vincent back onto the bed with him, cradling the taller man in his arms, and gazing up at the painting over his broad shoulder. "I'm gunna install one of those special lights like what they have in art museums 'n everything for it," Cid said excitedly.

"Yes, they skies are a beautiful thing..." Vincent said softly, turning to face Cid, gazing into his eyes lovingly. "Your eyes...The sky is in your eyes, Cid."

Cid laughed, casting his eyes away. It hadn't been the first time he'd been told that, but coming from Vincent... it was the most outrageously intense compliment he could receive.

"Don't cast your eyes away!" Vincent complained, tilting Cid's face back up with one hand. Cid swallowed, feeling his pulse quicken with the way Vincent was gazing into his eyes so intensely.

"The sky pales..." Vincent begins, kissing Cid, feather soft but burning, "In comparison to your eyes..." He finished, whispering into Cid's ear.

Cid, abruptly overwhelmed, turned with a cry, burying his face into Vincent's chest, hugging him fiercely.

Vincent felt his heart tighten, his eyes mist over as he dipped his head, kissing the top of Cid's head gently, letting his soft blonde hair caress his own face gently.

"I love you, Vincent." Cid breathes, face still buried into Vincent's chest, voice muffled lightly by his sweater. Vincent relaxed back on the bed, pulling Cid up with him.

"Love you too..." He kissed the pilot, relaxing. "...Merry Christmas," He added as an afterthought. Cid laughed silently, moving only to kiss Vincent's chest.

OoO

AN:

One more chapter and I think I'm done... cries Again, I think this was my favorite thus far...

Okay, Nobody flame RichestNecromancer anymore, Real-fan05, Relax. Lets just /be nice/

Thank you, I'm done with this. :)

OH! HEY! I GOT FANART! FOR MY FIC! GRINS IDIOTICALLY LOOK!!!!Saesama007 has posted this : as apparently, a tribute to my writing (And Ree's since we have the drunk Cid and the chocobo present as well) Take a look, its adorable. THANK YOU SAESAMA! GRINS

Tess: To answer your questions: I'm probably horribly pushing my luck, and if ever my fics dissappear from this site, check because I will probably have moved my wares to said site. lol. I have no clue what makes sex in a R vs NC17 story. I suppose I'm right in the middle. . So no, not a clue.

And my straight match for Cid would probably be Shera. (I dont think he would jive too well w/ Tifa.. lol) And yes, he's very much of a Rough Diamond as you put it. :) Maybe Yuffie? (I can see them just bitching it out day and night and then getting interested by accident, lol) ...Maybe not. lol :)

Oh yeah, and whoever wanted to see that pic, you gotta email me becauseI don't have the link anymore, and I can't seem to get anyone's email from , so... shrugs maybe someday I'll have my own webpage I can post it on. lol :)


	14. completions and connections

14

Completions and Connections

The sun rose again, and again, Cid and Vincent awoke with the dawn in each other's arms. It had been a mellow night, very unlike the one before, and they had spent the time just exploring each other through gentle touches, glances, and a meandering conversation that somehow managed to go all the way back to Cid's childhood.

Vincent had teased that he knew now why the pilot was so, 'demented'.

Cid still couldn't figure out when Vincent had decided he was demented, but, for some reason, he rather liked the sentiment. He knew Vincent didn't mean it in an unpleasant way, it was just another of his cute little teases that left Cid feeling well...all warm and fuzzy inside. Beside him, Vincent shifts from sleep into the land of the waking with a small sigh, and a bit of a stretch.

"Well...so much for Christmas..." He comments sleepily. "It always goes too fast when you're having a good time, doesn't it?" He says offhandedly. Cid laughs.

"Now he misses it." He jokes. Vincent punches his shoulder softly with his good hand. Cid yawns, stretching his arms up and over his head, pointedly narrowly missing Vincent's head with his fist. That, as it turns, would become a game for them for many years to come, Cid stretching every morning, seeing if he could catch his lover off guard enough to bop him one upside the head.

He has yet to succeed.

"So now what?" Cid says, staring up at the ceiling. What did one do, when something so incredibly magical comes with such a magical holiday, which has now come and left again?

The magic was still there, Cid knew that much. He just didn't know what to do with it.

"I think," Vincent began, rolling onto his side to kiss Cid over one eye, "That we have one last visit to make..."

Cid raised an eyebrow. They'd made their rounds about the ship: Cornered Barret and Reeve and forced them to listen to all of the nasty details of their lovemaking...That had been fun. Cid had never seen Barret such a pale shade before... Tifa had come back later that day with a rather /unique/ gift basket for them as means of 'congratulations'. Vincent had lifted the coverings from the basket, taken one look at the contents, and laughed, handing it all to Cid, who, upon inspection, nearly dropped the whole lot. Now, having recovered, Cid made the mental note to tease Cloud later that they'd received something /far better/ than his fuzzy handcuffs.

Yuffie kept asking them to kiss for her, and Cid was beginning to wonder if she was secretly turning them into porn stars for herself. It made him a bit nervous....

Most of his crew had somehow not found out yet, and Cid was still trying to work out in his head how he was about to approach /that/ little gem. Maybe the rumors would do his dirty work for him, but thus far, apparently they hadn't.

Cid snapped out of his reverie to find Vincent fully dressed and tugging on his arm.

"Get up, lazy ass!" Cid laughed, pulling Vincent down and kissing him reverently.

"Oh don't worry, hot stuff, I'm 'up'." Vincent blushed a little, tugging on his arm again.

"Come /on/!" Cid relented, letting the Ex-Turk heave him out of bed without his help.

It took a while, but eventually Vincent managed to get Cid out of bed, dressed -they'd slept in Cid's cabin, having fallen asleep together staring at Cid's painting- fed breakfast, and out into the snow.

Cid flapped his arms, heavily padded in a double-insulated snow jacket this time, out to his side, and cried in a falsetto juvenile voice,

"I can't move my /aarrrrmmms!/" Vincent turned slowly to quirk an eyebrow at Cid. Cid grinned, dropping his hands. "Oh come on! You know, Ralphie? A Christmas Story??" Vincent blinked. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN THAT MOVIE?!" Cid cried throwing his hands up.

Vincent grinned.

"Yes, I have."

"Then why are you giving me that deadpan look?!"

"Because if I laugh, you'll keep going!" Vincent said, already beginning to chuckle. Cid threw a snowball at Vincent, who ducked, and laughing, ran further through the snow, into the city of Wutai.

Vincent knew very well what he was doing as he led Cid chasing him through the city. The streets were relatively empty of pedestrians the morning after Christmas, but those out turned their heads as the couple flashed by in a furry of laughter, shouted insults, and most importantly, snowballs.

The dark-haired man skidded around a corner, and then another, finally finding one shop door in particular, and darting in, a snowball spattering on the door as he shut it against Cid's assault.

Laughing, Vincent leaned against the door, holding it shut a moment before looking up to grin at Nicholas, who was watching him curiously from behind the front counter of the shop. He waved a bit sheepishly, but looked away, hearing Cid's shouts outside as the slightly slower man began to gain on Vincent. He grinned back at Nicholas, and then darted for the counter.

"Sorry Nick, gotta hide for a few minutes..." He said, diving behind the older man, crouching down and stilling his heavy breathing. Nicholas just raised an eyebrow down at Vincent, not saying a thing, but looking up as Cid burst in.

"ALRIGHT! GET YER SKINNY WHITE ASS OUT HERE VIN-Oh hi Nick!" Cid changed his demeanor, but came in, eyes darting around.

"My, what a surprise to see you here, Cid." Nick said, skillfully keeping his voice level, and his laughter inside. Cid frowned.

"You seen Vin around? I thought I saw him run in here..." Cid said, still looking around. He turned his back on Nicholas, and Vincent, keeping on his toes and hands, crept towards the slightly open door, smirking up at Nicholas. Cid turned in time to see Vincent halfway to the door, and with a shout, jump-tackled the lithe man to the floor with a resounding thud. Vincent, flattened by Cid's heavier form, lay face down on the floor, laughing.

"HA! GOTCHA!" Cid threw a triumphant fist into the air, causing Vincent to laugh even harder.

Nicholas decided to join them.

"Well, I see your friendship has bloomed." He commented, smiling warmly down at the two just now managing to clamper up from the floor, legs and arms still slightly tangled.

Cid gave a small barking laugh, dusting himself off, suddenly self conscious. Vincent, smiling softly, wrapped an arm around Cid's shoulder, stilling him.

"You were right, Nick." He said softly. Cid, realizing that Vincent must have said something to his old friend, began to relax a little.

"You told Nick?" He asked, glancing back at Vincent, surprised that Vincent Valentine had told anyone anything. Vincent nodded, smiling.

"If it weren't for Nick, I may not have had the courage to come foreword to you, Cid." Vincent said, his smile shifting to greet such dazzling blue eyes. Cid smiled, leaning into Vincent a little, looking to Nicholas.

"Well, shit... Thanks, Nick.... Yer always stickin' up for my ass, aren't you?" Vincent smirked, and leaned foreword to whisper into Cid's ear

("No, that's me.")

Cid turned red, Nicholas, not having heard, but catching the pilots reaction, coughed out a small laugh, turning away slightly. Vincent shared a rare sort of smile with Cid, the sexy kind of 'guess what I'm thinking' one that made Cid's mouth go suddenly dry.

The morning went quickly, Cid, Vincent and Nicholas sharing a few cups of tea in Nicholas' shop before returning back to the Highwind.

Cid, coming down from the excitement of practically having shouted his love from the rooftops of Wutai, walked slowly beside Vincent as the Highwind came into view.

"Guess we gotta go home in another day..." He said softly.

"Yeah..." Vincent was moving slowly as well. Cid took a deep breath, crossing his fingers secretly.

"Hey..." He began, suddenly scared. "Wanna come back with me...to Rocket Town...or wherever?" Cid swallowed.

please, don't say no, don't say no....

Vincent remained silent, padding through the thick snow quietly. Cid swallowed.

Don't say no...don't say no...

"I'd love that..."

Cid, having already practically given up, turned, beaming at the other man.

"Really?!"

"No, Cid, I'm in love with Barret." Vincent said flatly.

Cid's jaw dropped, horrified.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" He cried, choking. Vincent laughed.

"Yes, Cid...I want to stay with you. It doesn't matter where we are..." He closed the short distance between them, cradling the pilot in his arms gently.

"Good..." Cid said, feeling shaky. "I'm glad..." He lifted his face, kissing Vincent so that he could pour every ounce of his love and devotion into the touch, into his eyes.

Vincent felt it, alright. His heart nearly cracked in two, then leapt through his throat as he looked down into Cid's suddenly crystal-clear blue eyes, more brilliant, intense and shining bright than he'd ever seen them, bar none.

"I..." Cid went on, choking on his own admissions softly. "I...don't want to give this up..." He kissed Vincent's chin lightly. "I want to stay with you...wherever that may be." Vincent paused, turning to face Cid again. They had been walking as they embraced.

"Then, Mr. Highwind, your wish shall be granted." He said, kissing Cid softly again. Cid grinned up at him, eyes innocent with adoration.

"Then I'm one hell of a lucky man."

"No less than I am, Cid."

They turned together, and walked freely now back to the Highwind, knowing that its departure from Wutai in the next day or so would not determine their separation.

Two Weeks Later:

Shera looked up with a small cry as something roared over the house. She knew the sound of the Tiny Bronco well, but this was the lowest Cid had ever brought it in over the town. It had startled her, but now she shook her head in disdain.

She'd returned home from visiting her own parents for Christmas to find that Cid had not returned home yet. What she had found was a message on her PHS from Cid announcing that he'd "Found love" and was honeymooning for New Years'. The Highwind, apparently, had gone on under the discretion of Cid's crew to return the remains of AVALANCHE to their homes. Cid had given her no more information, except that 'they' would be home "sometime or other".

She listened as the Tiny Bronco circled over Rocket Town, and finally fell quiet in the fields outside of Cid's house, where she was presently, cleaning up for her Captain.

Minutes later, she heard the front door kicked open with a bang. She sighed, setting aside her chore, to greet the Captain, and this apparently perfect girl he'd met out of nowhere...

"Shera?!" Cid bellowed, even as she came around the corner. She gave him a flat look, and he snapped his mouth shut, actually reddening a little, embarrassed. "Oops.. Sorry." He scratched his head in embarrassment, then glanced back out the still-open door sharply. Frowning, he leaned out the door, and shouted. "Hey! Don't worry about that! Just leave it! C'mon!" Shera tried to lean around Cid and take a peek at whoever he was yelling at, but Cid squared his shoulders as he straightened up, inadvertently blocking her. Cid glanced back once more, then grinned, stepping in.

Shera didn't know the man that stepped in after Cid too well, but she knew who he was. You don't forget a face like that. Still, Vincent Valentine looked like a changed man. His hair was pulled back loosely, his cloak and melancholy expression gone, replaced by a red collared shirt and a small, shy smile. She blinked.

"Cid, where's this girl you seemed so excited about? Did it not work out?" She said, glancing past Vincent after flashing him a small smile. To her distress, Cid laughed. So did Vincent, actually.

"Who the hell said it was a girl?!" Cid chuckled. Shera's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. Vincent grinned at her.

"Wha....?"

"Vin's gunna be stayin here for a while, Shera." Cid said softly.

"OH! Should I clean out the guest ro-"

"No, he's gunna be staying with me, Shera." Cid went on, trying to stay calm, to hide his smirk. Vincent, feeling devious, inched closer to Cid, letting a hand slide up the man's hip, where Shera couldn't see. Cid shifted, then his eyes began to widen as Vincent palmed his backside gently.

"With...You...?" Shera said numbly, startled.

Vincent gave Cid a firm squeeze, making the man jump.

"Yes!" It came out a startled squawk. He shot Vincent a look, but the taller man had already inched away, looking innocent. Shera looked up at him.

"You're--!" Her eyes were locked on Vincent's, allowing him to slip a hand up Cid's spine, making him shiver. Shera never noticed.

Cid yelped.

"Yep." Vincent said smugly, withdrawing his hand before Shera could look. He reached out towards Cid again, and the pilot slapped his hand away, glaring. Vincent turned to Cid and smirked. Shera raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"Wow... would have never guessed," She grinned at Cid, "Captain." Cid blushed. Vincent began fondling the pilot's backside again, making Cid's brilliant eyes widen in surprise. Shera, fully recovered from her surprise, clapped her hands together. "Well, shall I make you boys dinner?" Vincent squeezed. Hard.

Cid jumped again.

"No! Uh, I mean... Um..." Vincent gave another squeeze. "Damnit! Vin!" Cid snapped, eyes wide. Vincent began to laugh. "You and me gotta talk!" Cid turned to Shera as Vincent chuckled, sauntering off. "Heh... Dinner in a while, okay...?" Shera raised an eyebrow. Cid reddened. "Um.. Give us a couple of hours or so..."

With that, Cid ran down the hall after Vincent.

"Bring it, Vampie! You want a piece of me?!" He cried.

Cid felt all his blood rush from his head to his groin as he clearly heard Vincent laugh.

"Yes! Specifically, your ass!"

Shera, back in the kitchen, smirked. She replaced the dish she'd picked up, hurrying to turn on some music, loud. She had the feeling she'd be doing that a lot.

She heard Cid yelp.

Shera turned the music up a little louder.

Yes, quite a lot.

End.

OoO

AN: Alright that's it! :) cires Great, now I gotta start all over again on /ANOTHER/ fic. lol.

Sorry it took me sooo long to update this last chapter, but I got hung up on Halloween and my Boyfriend visiting (He lives 3-4 hours away from me now and I don't get to see him much, so the rest of the world gets put on hold when he shows up, lol )

Yes, you probably caught the rather blatant Christmas Story reference there. I love that movie. "You'll shoot your eye out!" Sorry. Had to throw it in there. I swear, everyone has seen it at least a million times (and if you haven't, I don't want to hear about it (lol) just watch it this xmas, lol) I figure even in Gaia, people everywhere have seen it, lol. :) Its not mine. I don't know who did it, but its not mine. lol.

I decided to leave Cloud's relationship to the Closet ambiguous but yeah... lol :)

For those of you who read A Long Hard Road, the scene in the last chapter with Yuffie walking in on Cid and Vincent is sort of my little joke against something simular happening in LHR. Just turned the tables a little. Cid, flustered and looking for Vincent, storms all through the Highwind before finally coming to Yuffie's room, and opening the door w/o knocking first. oops. I think we had a quote from Yuffie along the lines of a small wave and "um, it helps with the motion sickness?" Go read. funny shit. :)

Saesama: yes! more piccies! grins, bows, and grins again I love your artwork!

And yes, this RN stuff is getting old. sighs Oh well. If my fics dissappear or I get booted from , check or the yahoo group. I'll find /somewhere/ , and probably another username as well. MRE or something and I'll just repost, hehe. :) (don't worry, I'm pretty hard to kill)

AND YES! VINNIE IS PERFECTLY ALLOWED TO BE HORNY. Lol. In fact, I think I like a horny Vincent better, lol (There's a pic for ya, Saesama, lol)

Okay, peoples. More to come soon. Go read some of my non-yaoi (rated less than R) fics. They're cute too, and nobody reads them, lol. That'll hold you off until I can start something else.

Oh yeah, what's script format? lol.


End file.
